Un mes para enamorarme de ti
by VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1
Summary: La academia Seiyo va de campamento por celebración de fin de curso a Cedar Lake. ¿Qué puede pasar un mes de estar ahi, conviviendo secundaria y preparatoria? ¿Conviviendo Amu con Ikuto?
1. Un mes para enamorarme de ti

**¡Hola de nuevo! Nos vemos por aquí otra vez. Espero que les haya gustado mi otro fic. Aquí les dejo este nuevo. Espero les guste. Quiero aclarar algo antes que nada. En mi otro fic, la canción que cantó Utau es la de My Heartful Song y la canción que bailaron Amu e Ikuto es la Forgive Me de Evanescence.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. Pero la historia es mía. **

**Un mes para enamorarme de ti**

**Amu POV **

-Amu, cuídate mucho-me dijo mi mamá abrazándome.

-ya lo se-le dije dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-repásame las recomendaciones-dijo separándose.

-no andes sola.

-siguiente.

-haz caso a tus counselors1.

-siguiente.

-ponte bloqueador y repelente para mosquitos.

-ultima.

-hm…-¿Cuál era? Según yo ya eran todas.

-diviértete-dijo agarrándome por los hombros.

-¿Esa era la otra?-creo que era muy obvio.

-esa es la mas importante. Te juro que es un lugar hermoso. No te vas a arrepentir de ir.

-espero que tengas razón-suspire. Siento que mi mamá exageraba.

Mi papa y hermana se despidieron y yo me subí al camión.

_**Flashback **_

Estábamos yo y Nageshiko en el Royal Garden(N/A: aquí van a ser guardianes en la secundaria. OK?) cuando Yaya llego corriendo con Rima detrás.

-oigan-dijo Yaya- ¿Ya escucharon?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté.

-¡El director organizo un viaje de fin de curso a Cedar Lake!-exclamó-vamos de campamento.

-¿Dónde esta Cedar Lake?-pregunté, sin comprender.

-está en Big Bear-me explicó amablemente Nageshiko.

-¿Y donde esta Big Bear?-era mas que obvio que necesitaba unas clases de geografía.

-en Estados Unidos, Amu-dijo Rima.

-¿Hasta allá vamos a ir de campamento, cuando aquí, en Japón, tenemos varios lugares donde podemos ir d campamento?-le pregunte.

-dijo Tadase que era un lugar hermoso. Además parece que es un lugar muy querido para el director.

-¿Por qué?

-quien sabe-dijo Yaya-pero lo bueno es que podremos convivir con los de prepa. Con Kukai.

-¿Y eso que? Lo vemos casi todos los días.

-también conviviremos con americanos. ¿Sabes que significa eso?

-no.

-practicaremos nuestro ingles.

-que interesante-la verdad es que ya quiero ir. Tengo muchas ganas.

-lo es. Se que en el fondo te mueres por ir-dijo Yaya, picándome el brazo.

-no es cierto-dije con mi tono "Cool & Spicy".

-si quiere ir-dijo Rima.

-ya paren-les dije.

-oigan-dijo Kukai, llegando-¿Ya escucharon las noticias?

-¿Qué si nos vamos a ir a Cedar Lake de campamento? Si-le dije.

-déjenme adivinar quien les dijo-miro a Yaya.

-tenían que estar enterados. Además es nuestro deber saberlo. Como antiguo guardián. Creo que entiendes-le dijo Kairi, llegando.

-si, lo entiendo-dijo Kukai, desconcertado por su actitud (N/A: voy a poner a Nageshiko y Kairi como escuderos :3) si, es cierto, Kukai, como era mayor que nosotros, ya no es guardián. El ya había pasado a pasado a la prepa y este fue nuestro, excepto de Yaya y Kairi, ultimo ano de secundaria.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir al campamento?-le pregunté a Kukai.

-después de su graduación y la de prepa. Creo que será de un mes el campamento-respondió-bueno, ¿Ya esta todo listo para su graduación?-le pregunto a Nageshiko.

-si, eso creo. Pregúntale a Tadase-respondió.

-hablando de el, ¿Dónde esta?-pregunté.

-en la oficina del director-dijo Rima-por cierto, a ti te hablaba-me dijo mirándome.

-¡¿Y por que no me dijeron antes?!-eche a correr en dirección a la escuela. Llegue en tiempo record a la oficina del director, gracias a Ran.

-lo siento-dije entrando a la oficina-no me dijeron que tenia que venir-en cuanto estuve adentro, me di cuenta de que el director y Tadase no estaban solos. Estaba un señor, que al parecer era americano, de pelo gris y una señora rubia que también parecía americana.

-Amu-dijo el director, con su calma que le caracterizaba-el es el señor Michael Hupp y la señora Lisa Hupp. (N/A: oigan, ¿No saben si se pueden usar personas de verdad en el fic? Si lo saben, me harían un gran favor XD) Son las personas que dirigen el campamento Cedar Lake-añadió al ver mi cara. Luego se dirigió a ellos en un perfecto inglés- ella es Amu Hinamori(N/A: voy a poner las conversaciones de inglés en español porque me da flojera escribir en inglés XD).

-gusto en conocerte-me dijo el señor… Hupp, creo, tendiéndome una mano.

Yo solo se la tome sin saber decir.

-Hinamori-san, diles algo-me dijo Tadase, con esa sonrisa que me encantaba.

-igualmente-dije con mi mal inglés. Los señores Hupp sonrieron. No dijeron nada más, tal vez por 2 razones: no tenían nada que decirme o no querían oírme hablar con mi horroroso inglés.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-le pregunté a Tadase, cuando el director se sumergió en una plática con los señores.

-el director les pidió que si podían venir aquí para hablar Cedar Lake. Y ellos amablemente, han aceptado.

-¿Cuánto estaremos de campamento?

-un mes.

-¿Un mes?-dije.

-si, su campamento solo dura una semana, pero ellos se quedaran con nosotros. Ellos, sus hijas los conseulors y algunos americanos que pagaron extra. Ah, otra cosa, es un campamento religioso. Cedar Lake le pertenece a su Iglesia. Van a hacer una excepción porque ellos conocen y quieren mucho al director.

-¿Y los que no tienen pasaporte?-ese iba a ser un gran problema.

-no se. ¿Tu si tienes verdad, Hinamori-san?-me preguntó mostrándose preocupado.

-si, lo tengo desde el mes pasado-me encantaba mi príncipe cuando se preocupa por mí.

- Amu-dijo el director-pide permiso ¿Vale?

-si.

-los demás alumnos serán avisados en la reunión de hoy-me dijo Tadase-vamos. Tenemos que ir con demás.

Nos despedimos del director y los señores Hupp. Nos marchamos al Royal Garden. Los demás estaban afuera, esperándonos.

-vamos-les dijo Tadase a los demás-debemos ir a la reunión.

-ten-me dijo Kukai, entregándome la capa de los guardianes-tienes que ponértela ¿Cierto?-añadió con una sonrisa.

-no digas nada-le dije mientras la agarraba y me la ponía.

Nos dirigimos al lugar de la reunión. Todos los alumnos, secundaria y preparatoria, estaban ahí. Tadase empezó a hablar por el micrófono. Cuando dio la noticia de que íbamos a ir de campamento, se escuchó de todo tipo de gritos. Tadase pidió calma y todo el lugar quedó en silencio. Siguió dando otros avisos, como detalles de la graduación y con eso se acabó la reunión.

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Así que, aquí me tienen, sentada al lado de Rima en camino a Cedar Lake. De hecho, los camiones iban a dejarnos en el aeropuerto y de ahí íbamos a tomar un avión a Estados Unidos. Luego, según yo, nos íbamos a quedar en un hotel a descansar, para partir al día siguiente. Las graduaciones habían sido una semana antes.

Perdón por mi falta de educación. Soy Hinamori Amu. Tengo 16 años y pase a primero de prepa. Como ya había mencionado, pertenecía a un grupo llamado "Guardianes". Tadase era el rey; Rima la reina; Kairi y Nageshiko los escuderos; Yaya el As; y yo, el Joker. Kukai había sido escudero, pero como es mayor, pasó a prepa. Bueno, al menos ahora lo vamos a ver más. Solo que no vamos a ver tan seguido a Yaya y Kairi. Bueno, tengo unos buenos amigos. Desde que conocí a Tadase, me gustó. Es tan lindo conmigo, se preocupa por mí. Pero su único detalle, es que cuando hace cambio de personalidad con Kiseki, es un poco insoportable. Ah, si. Todos los guardianes, tenemos charas, que son tu verdadero yo o lo que quieres ser. Algo así. Yo tengo cuatro charas; Ran, la deportista; Miki, la artista; Su, la cocinera; y por ultimo, Día. No sabría explicar que es ella. Pero todas son muy importantes. Ahorita, ellas están en mi bolso, que siempre traigo conmigo.

-oye, Amu-me dijo Rima, sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿Haz visto a Kusu Kusu?

-debe de estar jugando con los demás-le dije.

-¿Y tus charas?-me preguntó.

-aquí-le dije señalando la bolsa que traía.

-hm…

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunté.

-no. Es solo que no estaremos juntas en el avión.

- si, tienes razón.-le dije-pero no te preocupes. Seguramente estaremos juntas en la cabaña.

-si, ¿En donde te toco en el avión?-me preguntó.

-pues en…-mire mi boleto-no se(N/A: no puse donde porque yo no se como se clasifican los asientos en los aviones. Si ustedes saben, me harían un gran favor XD)

-déjame verlo yo-me dijo Rima. Agarró el boleto y lo observó durante un momento.

-estás cerda de donde yo voy a estar-dijo devolviéndomelo.

Estuvimos platicando todo el camino con Tadase y Nageshiko, que estaban a un lado de nosotras. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, los maestros nos reunieron a todos los alumnos. Éramos muchos, así que a cada profesor se le asignó un número de alumnos. A mi, Rima y Nageshiko nos tocó con Nikaidou-sensei. Fuimos los únicos de secundaria. Los demás eran de prepa.

-bien-dijo Nikaidou-sensei-haremos parejas y así no se van a perder. Veamos…. yo haré las parejas-dijo al ver que todos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo-veamos-repitió, mirando una lista que tenia en la mano-Mashiro Rima y Hinamori Amu-dijo. Sentí un gran alivio al saber que me había tocado con Rima. Voltee a ver a Nageshiko un poco culpable. El sonrió, como diciéndome que no importaba-Tsukiyomi y Fujisaki-Nageshiko se puso atento para saber quien era la otra persona. El profesor le indico donde esta el tal Tsukiyomi. Nageshiko se volvió hacia nosotras y nos sonrió antes de irse. El profesor siguió haciendo las parejas y cuando terminó, nos dirigimos a la sala de espera a que nombraran nuestro vuelo. Rima y yo conocimos a una muchacha que iba en el mismo grupo que Kukai. Se llama Anami Yuuki y tenia pelo café con ojos verdes. Cuando anunciaron nuestro vuelo, Anami se disculpó para ir por su equipaje. Vi a Nageshiko con un chico de cabello de cabello azul zafiro. Pensaba ir a saludar a Nage, pero Rima me dijo que fuéramos yendo, como indico Nikaidou-sensei. Cuando nos subimos al avión, Rima se despidió para ir a buscar su lugar. Yo le pedí ayuda a una azafata para que me dijera donde estaba el mío. Cuando lo encontró, se lo agradecí con mi tono "Cool & Spicy". Gracias a dios, me tocó en la ventana. O unos cuantos ruidos a mi lado, indicando que mi compañero de vuelo ya había llegado, pero no les preste atención, hasta que oí que alguien carraspeaba. Voltee y vi al chico mas guapo que había visto. Tenía el pelo y ojos color zafiro. Vestía ropa negra. Su cara parecía tallada por los mismísimos ángeles. Pero, como siempre ocurre, dijo:

-cierra esa boca. Pareces estúpida-eso me molesto mucho.

-¿Quién te crees tú para decirme esas cosas?-le espeté.

-¿No sabes quien soy?-preguntó confundido.

-¿Debería?-le pregunte.

-eres de la academia Seiyo ¿Verdad?-seguía estando confundido.

-si.

-entonces deberías saber quien soy-dijo, sentándose.

-no se por que ni quien eres, pero no DEBO saber quien eres.

-si, deberías. Todos, en realidad, todas en la academia Seiyo saben quien soy. Además eres de los ex-guardianes ¿No?

-si. Era el….

-Joker. Lo se. Pero lo que no se es tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-DEBERIAS saber quien soy. ¿Recuerdas que soy el Joker?

-si, pero jamás escuche tu nombre, ¿Cuál es?

-te lo diré si tu me dices el tuyo-le dije.

-me parece justo.

-bien. Me llamo Hinamori Amu. ¿Y tú?

-no te lo diré-dijo sonriéndome con burla.

-¡Pero lo prometiste!-le grite enojada.

-yo jamás lo prometí. Te dije que se me hacia justo. Pero nunca lo prometí, Amu.

-no, pero dijiste que estaba bien. Y para ti soy Hinamori-le dije casi gritando. Las personas que estaban cerca de nosotros, nos miraron como si estuviéramos locos.

-baja la voz, Amu, que las personas pensaran que estas loca.

-no me importa y que soy Hinamori-le volví a medio gritar.

-esta bien, Amu. Lo que digas. Ahora cállate.

Iba a protestar cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba. Voltee a todos lados, pero no vi a nadie familiar.

-Hinamori-san-dijo Tadase a un lado del "desconocido".

-ah, Tadase-kun-le dije. Pero el me ignoró y vio a mi compañero de al lado. Su expresión cambio rápidamente.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto-dijo mirándolo con odio.

-¿Cómo estas, mini-rey?-le preguntó.

Así que su nombre era Tsukiyoki o Tsukiyomo o Tsukiyomi Ikuto o Ikuko. Da igual.

-¿Qué haces con Hinamori-san?-le preguntó Tadase.

-me toco con ella. ¿Verdad, Amu?-me dijo, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo y jalándome hacia el. Tadase puso una expresión…que mejor no les digo cual era. Bueno, Ikuto o Ikuko tenía el olor más maravilloso que jamás había olido. Sentía su respiración en mi cabeza-y nos la estamos pasando muy bien. Claro, antes de que llegaras.

-¡Suelta a Hinamori-san!-dijo Tadase.

-no quiero-dijo Ikuto-¿Verdad, Amu?-añadió levantando mi cara para poder verlo. Su aliento me golpeo en la cara.

-disculpe-dijo una azafata a Tadase-vamos a despegar. Por favor, tome asiento.

-si, lo siento-dijo este sonriéndole. Realmente me sentí celosa cuando la azafata lo miró maravillada.

-siempre con sus conquistas-dijo Ikuto. Ya había bajado mi cabeza, pero no me había soltado. Tadase nos miro por última vez y se fue a los asientos que estaban enfrente de nosotros.

-así que nos tendrá vigilados-dijo Ikuto sonriendo, o según eso parecía.

-esto…-le dije-¿Me puedes soltar?

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó volviendo a levantar mi cabeza para quedar frente a frente-¿Acaso no te agrada mi compañía?

-una: estoy en una incomoda posición; dos: apenas te conozco y tres: suéltame.

-es un momento perfecto para conocernos, entonces-me dijo acercándose más.

Seguramente yo tenía la cara más roja que nunca. Entonces se oyó la voz del capitán. Nos dijo muchas cosas y apareció el letreo que decía que nos abrocháramos los cinturones. Ikuto suspiró y me soltó, por fin, y me acomode. Despegamos y luego ya pudimos desabrocharnos. Estuve viendo por la ventana todo el tiempo.

-¿Acaso estoy tan feo como para no verme?-escuché que me dijo.

Me voltee y le dije:

-¿Tengo que responder a esa pregunta?

-de preferencia, si.

-pero no lo hare-le dije volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Ikuto-sama?-escuche que una voz dijo. Me voltee y vi a una chica de mi curso. Creo que se llamaba Hatoba Yuki.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó Ikuto, con indiferencia.

-yo…que…ria-dijo ella con la cara roja de la vergüenza-darteesto-le dijo tan rápidamente que no se le entendió nada.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ikuto.

Hatoba le tendió un sobre rosa. Ikuto lo tomó con indiferencia y Hatoba se fue corriendo de ahí.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó, al ver que yo estaba viéndolo.- ¿Acaso mis encantos ya te hicieron efecto?

-serás idiota-le dije-claro que no. Tus encantos no sirven en mí.

-hm… encontrare la forma para que caigas a mis pies.

-aja. Inténtalo-le dije con mi actitud "Cool & Spicy".

Seguí mirando por la ventana hasta que una azafata nos trajo cobijas y almohadas. No me había dado cuenta de que había oscurecido, a pesar de estar viendo por la ventana. Me tapé y seguí dándole la espalda a Ikuto. Apenas había cerrado los ojos, cuando sentí una respiración cerca de mi oído. Abrí rápidamente los ojos y voltee. Ikuto estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de mi cara.

-¿No vas a darme las buenas noches?-me dijo. Su aroma varonil me lleno las fosas nasales.

-no-intente decirle lo mas seria posible.

-hm…-dijo separándose de mi-pero yo si. Buenas noches.

-aja.

Me volví a dar la vuelta y cerré los ojos. Me quede dormida, después de un rato. No soñé nada, así que dormí muy tranquila. Apenas acaba de empezar a soñar que Tadase y yo estábamos en un parque solos y que me iba a decir algo muy importante, cuando sentí que alguien me sacudió el hombro. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y lo primero que vi fue una camisa negra. Me quede en esa posición, confundida, hasta que oí que Ikuto hablaba:

-¿Piensas seguir así todo el día o me haces el favor de moverte?

Levante la vista y me encontré con la mirada azulada de Ikuto. Hasta entonces me percate de en que posición estaba. Me pare rápidamente.

-lo siento-le dije con la cara muy roja.

-y dijiste que no habías caído en mis encantos-dijo con picaría.

-cállate-le dije.

-por cierto: el mini rey volteó para verte pero al encontrarme contigo encima, se volteó rápido. Pobre.

-cállate-le volví a decir. Me quite la cobija y me acomode mejor en mi asiento.- ¿Tadase-kun?-le pregunté levantándome.

-¿Hinamori-san?-dijo este volteando a verme-¿Dormiste bien?

-si-apenas lo dije me arrepentí. Sabía que se refería.

-que bien-dijo Tadase sonriendo.

En eso se escuchó la voz del capitán. Nos dijo que pronto aterrizaríamos y que por favor tomáramos asiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-le pregunte a Ikuto, cuando me volví a sentar.

-unas cuantas horas-respondió.

Nos abrochamos los cinturones y el avión empezó a descender.

OoOOOOOoOOOOooooOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOOoooOOoOoOOOOooooOOOOOOOO

Hola!!!!

Espero les haya gustado

Creo que lo hice muy largo XD

Pero bueno

Dejen reviews con sus opiniones

Por favor

Bye

Se cuidan.


	2. Un paso mas cerca de ti

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

(Oigan: en el capi anterior puse una palabra medio rara, counselors. Significa como consejeros o algo así)

**Un mes para enamorarme de ti.**

**Iku****to ****POV**

Esa chica, Hinamori Amu, era diferente a todas las que había conocido. No se había lanzado a mí como si fuera el único hombre en la tierra. Simplemente me había ignorado. Pero me encantó cuando se sonrojó por la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Aterrizamos y me pare de mi lugar. Ella me miró.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

-nada-dijo volteando a ver al mini-rey. Sus ojos se iluminaban con solo mirarlo. Que asco.

Bueno, me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto y tengo 17 años. Voy en segundo de prepa. (N/A: voy a poner a Ikuto y Kukai en el mismo grado ok?) Tengo un chara llamado Yoru. También tengo una hermana, que es Hoshina Utau. Su verdadero apellido es Tsukiyomi pero Hoshina es por ser cantante. Ella también tiene charas. Dos para ser exacto. Iru y Eru. Bueno, cambiando de tema, quiero decirles que todas las mujeres que conozco, exceptuando a Amu, caen rendidas a mis pies con solo sonreírles. Que fáciles son las mujeres de complacer. Bueno, salimos del avión y nos formamos de nuevo en los grupos que estábamos en Japón. Fujisaki me buscó para estar juntos. Ese chico de verdad que parecía que podía leerte la mente.

-Tsukiyomi-dijo el nombrado.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté con indiferencia.

-Conociste a Amu, ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunte. De verdad que parecía que podía leerte la mente.

-porque ella me enseñó su boleto y si mal no recuerdo te pregunte donde te ibas a sentar.

-hm…-así que fue eso.

Nikaidou-san nos llamó a todo el grupo que estaba con el. Nos subimos a un camión que habían rentado y nos pusimos en marcha para ir al hotel, ya que habíamos llegado en la noche a Estados Unidos. Al día siguiente partiríamos a Cedar Lake. Me senté al lado de Fujisaki. Vi que alguien muy interesante se subía al camión y se sentaba delante de nosotros.

-Amu-le dije-¿No piensas saludarme?

Ella volteó y me fulminó con la mirada.

-no y soy Hinamori para ti-me volvió a decir por enésima vez.-ah, hola Nageshiko-saludó a Fujisaki.

-hola, Amu ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?-le respondió este.

-de pesadilla-respondió.

-no estuvo tan mal, Amu-le dije.-estuviste dormida en mí casi todo el vuelo-añadí con picaría.

-cállate-me dijo, roja. Su amiga, que estaba con ella, la miró extrañada.

-¿Amu?-le dijo.

-luego te lo explico-dijo ella volteándose para darnos la espalda.

Durante todo el trayecto, Amu no se volteó para nada. Ni siquiera para hablar con Fujisaki. Bueno, muy su problema que no quiera ver el hermoso rostro que tengo. Jeje. El camión se detuvo en un gran hotel. Nikaidou-san se paró de su lugar y nos dio unas cuantas indicaciones. Después nos bajamos del camión. Llegamos a recepción y nos dieron las llaves de nuestros cuartos. Me tocó de nuevo con Fujisaki. Bueno, es mejor que con uno de prepa. Llegamos a nuestra habitación y dejamos las maletas. Me fui a dar un baño y después me dormí. Fujisaki creo que hizo lo mismo. No se. Estaba en el quinto sueño, cuando sentí que alguien me sacudía el hombro. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y me encontré con Fujisaki.

-levántate o llegaremos tarde-me dijo.

Me levante de un salto y me comencé a vestir. Cuando estuve listo, arregle el poco desorden que había en mis maletas.

-listo-le dije a Fujisaki.

-bien. Hay que bajar-me dijo sonriendo.

Bajamos y nos encontramos a todo el grupo con el que íbamos.

-llegan tarde-nos regañó Nikaidou-san.

-lo sentimos-dijo Fujisaki.

-hm…-le dije. No me gusta disculparme con la gente. Se me hace algo innecesario.

-bueno-dijo Nikaidou-san-nos vamos.

Nos volvimos a subir al camión y nos pusimos en marcha. Nos esperaban como unas cuantas horas para llegar a Cedar Lake. Me puse a mirar por la ventana en el trayecto. Todo era seco. No era nada interesante. Voltee a ver que estaban haciendo los demás. Algunos estaban dormidos; otros estaban leyendo una revista o libro; otros estaba escuchando música o platicando. Fujisaki al parecer se había dormido.

-Ikuto-nya-dijo Yoru, saliendo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-¿Qué? Te he dicho que no salgas cuando estoy rodeado de gente. Pensaran que estoy loco.

-lo se, pero quería decirte que en el avión, la chica que estaba a tu lado, al parecer tiene charas.

-¿Charas?

-si. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

-si.

La busque y vi que estaba detrás de nosotros. Ella y su amiga estaban dormidas.

-Amu-le dije. Se movió un poco-Amu-repetí. Volteo la cabeza sin abrir los ojos-Yoru, háblale por favor-le dije a este, impaciente.

-¡AMU!-grito este en su oído. Ella se levanto de golpe y me vio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-me dijo.

-¿Tienes charas?-le pregunte sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-la confusión pasó claramente por su rostro.

-porque tengo un chara-le dije. Yoru salió de su escondite.

-hola, soy Yoru-nya-le dijo.

-hm… hola.

-¿Dónde están tus charas-nya?-le preguntó.

-aquí-dijo mostrando una bolsa. Cuatro charas salieron de ella.

-hola, yo soy Ran-dijo una chara rosa.

-yo soy Miki-dijo otra chara azul.

-yo soy Su-dijo otra chara verde.

-y yo soy Día-dijo una chara amarilla o dorada.

-hola-nya. Gusto en conocerlas-nya-dijo Yoru.- ¿Vamos a jugar-nya?

-si-dijeron todas.

Se fueron a la parte trasera del camión y se pusieron a jugar. Amu me vio un momento antes de voltear a ver por la ventana.

-me parece que como estoy tan feo, no merezco que me mires ¿Cierto, Amu?-le dije.

Ella volteó a verme.

-no tengo por que contestar esa pregunta, Tsukiyomi.

-dime Ikuto-le dije con voz picara.

-cállate. Yo te digo como se me de la gana, Tsukiyomi. Y no puedes decirme Amu.

-pero te puedo decir como se me de la gana ¿No? tu harás eso y no veo por que yo no puedo.

-cállate-me dijo volteando para otro lado.

-es divertido hacerte enojar-dije en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo?-me preguntó.

-no.-me volví a sentar bien. Creo que tomare una siesta. Tengo sueño.

OOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO

Hola!!!!!!!

Que bueno que les gusto el fic

Bueno

Gracias por sus reviews

Me animaron mucho

Espero les haya gustado el capi

Dejen reviews

Bye

Nos vemos

Se cuidan. :3


	3. Cedar Lake y más problemas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Un mes para enamorarme de ti.**

**Amu POV **

¿Saben algo? Tsukiyomi es un idiota. Sencillamente un idiota. ¿Por qué? Porque es… arrogante, maleducado, irritante, burlón y endemoniadamente guapo. Esa era la mayor razón por la que rea un idiota; su cara parecía la de un ángel; su pelo parecía hecho de seda; en sus ojos podía perderme si me le quedaba viendo fijamente. Su voz era de lo más seductora. Creo que… espera. ¿Yo dije que su cara parecía la de un ángel, su pelo hecho de seda, que en sus ojos podía perderme y que su voz era seductora? ¿Y que era lo ultimo que iba a decir? No quiero ni pensarlo. A mi me gusta Tadase. El es mi príncipe. Pero el olor de Tsukiyomi es tan atrayente… "Idiota" me dije. Tsukiyomi es un idiota. Si, eso es. Tadase-kun es el amor de mi vida. (N/A: me colgué mucho verdad? XD lo siento) en el camión estuve aburrida. Rima se durmió. Nageshiko también, el idiota "desconocido" también, mis charas estaban con Yoru. En fin; todo aburrido. Estuvimos dos o tres horas en camino a Cedar Lake. Bueno, serian como cuatro, contando una hora subiendo la montaña. Cuando el camión paró, Nikaidou-sensei se levanto de su asiento.

-escuchen todos-dijo por el micrófono que le paso el chofer- vayan despertando a los demás-nos dijo a los que si lo estábamos-y vayan recogiendo sus cosas, porque ya llegamos a Cedar Lake Camp-todos los despiertos gritaron, despertando a algunos.

Sacudí ligeramente a Rima por los hombros.

-Rima, ya llegamos-le dije.

Ella abrió poco a poco sus ojos.

-¿Ya?-me preguntó.

-si-

-¿Y los demás?-me preguntó.

Me voltee para decirle que estaban arreglándose para salir, pero no había nadie en el camión aparte de Nikaidou-sensei, Nageshiko, el idiota Rima y yo. Parece que ya querían bajar todos.

-para que ya bajaron-le dije con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Nageshiko parándose. Al parecer, los gritos lo habían despertado.

-si. ¿Ya se despertó ese?-le pregunté mientras señalaba la cabeza del idiota de Tsukiyomi.

-no. ¿Lo puedes despertar?-me dijo Nageshiko-yo bajare tus cosas.

-pero…-intente protestar. Pero Nageshiko había tomado a Rima de la mano y ambos habían bajado. Me resigne y pase enfrente para poder despertarlo. Mis charas y Yoru habían desparecido. Me las iban a pagar por habernos dejado solos. Me acerque un poco a Tsukiyomi.

-Tsukiyomi-dije picándole el brazo. Se movió pero no abrió los ojos-Tsukiyomi, despierta-no se dignó de nuevo a abrir los ojos. Me acerqué un poco más a el- Ikuto-probé con su nombre. Nada-¡Ikuto!-le grité. Solo movió un brazo suyo e hizo que me cayera en sus piernas volteando hacia el. Movió su otro brazo, rodeándome la espalda con los dos. Me apretó mucho contra él.

-estás calientita-susurró en mi oído-me encanta el calor-me apretó mas, si eso era posible, contra él.

-Ikuto…no…puedo… r-respirar-le dije entre jadeos. Solo me soltó un poco. Recupere un poco del aire perdido-¡Tsukiyomi! Suéltame ahora-le exigí, roja. Jamás había estado tan cerca de un chico.

-eres una ruidosa, Amu. Cualquier otra daría lo que fuera para estar así como estamos juntos-dijo Ikuto, abriendo al fin los ojos. La forma como me miro, hizo que me pusiera más roja.

-para mi suerte, y tal vez para tu desgracia, yo no soy cualquiera. Ahora suéltame-le dije mirándolo, furiosa. El me miro fijamente sonriendo con burla.

-hm…-dijo soltándome un poco-¿Qué crees que pase si salgo contigo en brazos?

-¿Qué estas tramando?

-hay que intentarlo-dijo levantándose y tomándome en brazos.

-¿Qué haces?-le dije- bájame. Voy a hacer el ridículo.

Me ignoro y bajamos del camión. En cuanto piso tierra, me arrepentí de haber aceptado levantarlo. Todas, y quiero decir todas, las de prepa y secundaria, nos miraron con los ojos mas que abiertos. A mi me miraban como si me quisieran matar y a Ikuto llorando.

-Ikuto, bájame-le dije intentando bajarme.

-así que ya podemos llamarnos por nuestro nombre ¿Eh?-me dijo sonriendo. Rayos. Se me había escapado.

-no-le dije.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, bájala de inmediato-dijo Tadase saliendo entre todas las chicas de la escuela.

-no quiero, mini-rey y apuesto a que ella tampoco ¿Verdad, Amu?-me dijo, apretándome a él.

-Ikuto-le dije- no me digas Amu.

-pero tu me dices Ikuto, entonces yo también puedo decirte Amu-razonó.

-chicos-dijo Nikaidou-sensei llegando-no se peleen. Acaban de llegar. Tsukiyomi-kun, por favor baja a Hinamori-san.

Ikuto se encogió de hombros y me bajo. Por fon toque suelo firme. Rima y Nageshiko se me acercaron. Los ignore porque estaba molesta. Mejor me puse a observar todo el paisaje. No había cosa más bella que lo igualara. El lago era hermoso. A lo lejos se veían unas cuantas canoas. Los árboles era muy altos, había tres cabañas a la vista. Enfrente de una de ellas, había mucha gente. El señor Hupp se nos acerco a todos. Saludo a los profesores y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos Ikuto, Tadase y yo. Me puse súper nerviosa.

-gusto en volver a verlos, Tadase y Amu-nos dijo en ingles. No supe que contestarle.

-lo mismo digo, señor Hupp-dijo Tadase, salvándome como el príncipe que es.

-¿Quién es este joven?-le preguntó señalando a Ikuto. Eso si lo entendí.

-mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto-se auto presentó el.

-mucho gusto-le dijo el señor Hupp, tendiéndole una mano. Ikuto la tomo sin dudarlo- bienvenidos a Cedar Lake-dijo a todos.- les pediré que vayan a esa mesa que ven por allá y se registren.-nos dijo señalando la mesa que estaba enfrente de una cabaña.

Todos se fueron en bola hacia allá. Solo quedamos mis amigos, Ikuto y yo.

-bueno, nos vemos-nos dijo el señor Hupp.

Mire a todos por ultima vez y me dirigí hacia allá. No sabía si me seguirán pero yo me fui. Sentí que alguien venia detrás de mi. Voltee para ver por encima de mi hombro y vi que era Ikuto. Acelere el paso sin querer. Pero me dio alcance sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Huyes?-me dijo sonriendo.

-n-no. Yo no huyo-le dije mirando a otro lado.

Eso impidió ver la acción que iba a realizar Ikuto. Sentí sus brazos en mis piernas y como me elevaba en el aire. Otra vez me había tomado como si fuera si princesa.

-bájame-le dije.

-no quier-dijo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la mesa.

Las personas que nos vieron, solo sonrieron. Creo que Cedar Lake no iba a ser tan interesante después de todo.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Hola!!!!!!!!

¿Les gusto?

Espero que si

Jeje

Bueno

Dejen reviews

Y gracias a las(os) que dejan

Bye

Se cuidan


	4. Atractivo sin poder evitarlo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un mes para enamorarme de ti**

**Ikuto POV**

La estancia en Cedar Lake va a ser muy interesante. Me acerque a la mesa que nos indico el señor con Amu en brazos. Ella no seguía intentando bajarse. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, los americanos nos sonrieron amigablemente. Yo les devolví la sonrisa junto con Amu. Las americanas que me vieron suspiraron y los americanos también, por Amu. Soy atractivo son poder evitarlo. Jeje. El señor de hace rato se nos acerco.

-¿Ya se registraron?-nos pregunto. Amu negó con la cabeza. Tenía la cara roja. Imagino de vergüenza.

-no, señor…-deje la frase sin terminar porque no sabia su apellido.

-Hupp-nos sonrió-bueno, será mejor que lo hagan ahorita para que puedan irse a su cabaña.

-si, señor-le dije. Se me olvido mencionar que se hablar muy bien ingles ¿Verdad? Bueno, es que mi padre insistió tanto cuando yo era pequeño, que mi madre tuvo que meterme a clases de ingles. También a Utau. Ahora que lo pienso, no la he visto en todo el día. Mejor, así no va a estar moles…

-¡Ikuto!-dijo SU voz detrás de mí. Me gire sobre mis talones lentamente. Efectivamente, estaba detrás de mí. La pregunta es ¿Cuándo llegó?

-¿Qué?-le pregunte con indiferencia. Amu, en mis brazos, se removió un poco. Utau clavó sus ojos morados en ella.

-¿Qué haces con ella en brazos?-me preguntó señalándola con el dedo.

-nada-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Entonces por que no la bajas?-dijo Utau, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-porque no quiero. Ahora si me disculpas, necesitamos registrarnos-le dije, volviendo a darle la espalda. No se si se fue o se quedó ahí pero la ignore. Baje mi vista para mirar a Amu. Ella tenía una cara rara.

-¿Qué pasó?-le pregunte acercando mi cara a la de ella.

-nada. Bájame, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-me dijo. Roja, por supuesto.

-mi nombre se oye genial con esa voz tan sexy que tienes-le dije con un tono de voz que nadie se podía resistir.-ahora respondiendo a lo que me dijiste, no quiero bajarte.-las personas que estaban antes que nosotros, se movieron. Unos señores y señoras nos sonrieron.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-me preguntó un señor de barba.

-mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto y ella es Hinamori Amu-les dije en ingles, obvio.

-¿Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamori?-me preguntó una señora rubia.

-se-se me olvido que aquí va primero el nombre y después el apellido.

-bien. Les toco en esta cabaña: Rhone Lodge-nos sonrió la señora.

-gracias-le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Parpadeó un segundo, sorprendida. Luego miró a otro lado. Si quería algo, solo tenia que sonreír a las mujeres. Nadie se resistía y dentro de poco, Hinamori Amu tampoco lo haría. Seguía llevándola en brazos y ella no pesaba nada. Para llegar a la cabaña que nos había tocado, teníamos que caminar una subida algo larguita. Empecé a subirla y en eso llegaron Yoru y las charas de Amu.

-¿Hacemos cambio de personalidad?-me dijo Yoru.

-hm…-asentí. Enseguida me salieron 2 orejas y una cola de gato. Di un gran salto y pronto estuvimos frente a las escaleras de la cabaña. Era enorme. Parecía que podía albergar a toda la escuela. Bueno, no tanto. Pero a lo mejor a los de secundaria si. Subí las escaleras con Amu en brazos. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, una americana pelirroja la abrió.

-oh, lo siento. Pasa-me dijo señalando el interior.

-gracias…-que persona tan amable.

-me llamo Ayra Sturgis-dijo saludándome con la mano, ya que vio que no podía estrechársela.

-hola yo me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-mucho gusto en conocerte. ¿Y tu como te llamas?-preguntó mirando a Amu.

-H-Hinamori Amu-le dijo, toda nerviosa.

-tonta-le dije en el oído-aquí va primero el nombre y luego el apellido.

-cállate-me dijo. Ayra nos miraba un poco desorientada-lo siento. Mi nombre es Amu y ni apellido es Hinamori.

-ah-dijo Ayra comprendiendo-mucho en conocerte Amu. Nuestros nombres empiezan con A, ¿Te das cuenta?

-si.

-espero que nos llevemos bien esta semana que vamos a estar juntas. ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir tu maleta?

Amu se quedo un poco desorientada y luego contesto:

-si, gracias.-luego se volvió hacia mi.- ¿Me puedes bajar?

-bueno, ya que-dije fingiendo resignación. La deposite con mucho cuidado en el suelo como si estuviera lastimada o algo.

-Ayra-escuche que una vocecita la llamaba. Voltee a todos lados y vi que un chara salía detrás de la cabeza de esta. La chara vio que me había dado cuenta de su presencia y se escondió.

-no pasa nada, Karissa-le dijo Ayra-ellos también tienes charas. Pueden verte ¿Cierto?-nos preguntó.

-si-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Ayra. Su chara decidió salir de su escondite. Tenía el pelo largo amarrado en dos coletas, que casi cubría por completo su diminuto cuerpo, color anaranjado rosado; también una cola y orejas de gato; dos puntos negros en su frente; vestía un traje negro pegado a su cuerpecito, una blusa blanca, unos guantes que estaban cortados donde empezaban los dedos, una corbata roja con una línea amarrilla diminuta y unas botas rojas con cintas para amarrarse enfrente(N/A: si alguna (o) de ustedes tiene la revista de conexión manga núm. 158, váyase a akiba-kei. Ahí sale la imagen más o menos de cómo es Karissa. Ok?) Era una linda chara.

-hola, yo soy Yoru-nya-dijo este.

-yo soy Ran.

-yo soy Miki.

-yo soy Su.

-y yo soy Día. Mucho gusto, Karissa.

-hola a todos-nya-dijo ella. Se parecía un poco a Yoru por la cola y las orejas y su pronunciación.

-bueno, entremos-dijo Ayra. Nosotros asentimos y vi que todos los amigos de Amu, estaban ahí con las maletas. Creo que deje las mías abajo. Pero Nikaidou-san me saco de esa duda.

-Tsukiyomi-kun, ahí están tus maletas-dijo señalando un rincón.

-hm…

Amu se fue con sus amigos por sus maletas y Ayra le ayudo a subirlas a su cuarto.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hola

Espero les haya gustado el capi

Bueno

Dejen reviews

Y gracias a las personas que dejan

Bye

Nos vemos.

Se cuidan


	5. Guerra de comida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Un mes para enamorarme de ti.**

**Amu POV **

La chara de Ayra es muy tierna. Karissa y las chicas se hallaron muy bien. Al principio, Karissa era muy tímida, pero después se mostró mas abierta. Elegí la litera que estaba arriba de la de Ayra. Ahí, en el dormitorio de las chicas, había 12 literas en total. Algunas americanas que estaban ahí nos saludaron. Guarde mis maletas debajo de la cama de Ayra. Cuando termine, Ayra y yo nos dirigimos a la "pequeña" sala que había en la cabaña. Mis amigos estaban ahí, conversando con algunos americanos. Los envidie un poco. Sabían hablar el inglés mejor que yo.

-¿Qué haremos después de estar un tiempo en la cabaña?-le pregunte a Ayra.

-iremos a escuchar un platica que nos dará el señor Michael Hupp. Luego jugaremos unos cuantos juegos y después iremos a cenar-me explico Ayra. Me parece que si entiendo el ingles. Solo es de practicar. Ayra se disculpo para ir a hablar con unas amigas. Yo me fui con mis amigos.

-Hinamori-san-dijo Tadase sonriendo-lamento la escena que hice cuando bajaste del camión. Solo que no soporte que Tsukiyomi Ikuto te tuviera en brazos.

-no hay problema-le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Me encanta cuando esta arrepentido. Esta mucho más lindo.

En eso sonó la chicharra. Todos dos dirigimos al "Town". Cuando estuvimos todos, nos fuimos caminando hacia "Scanland Hall", según me dijo Ayra. Estuvimos un buen rato ahí, jugando. Por cierto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto se sentó cerca de donde yo estaba. Gracias a dios no se sentó a mi lado, porque Rima estaba ahí. Jugamos "el barco se hunde" o algo parecido. En una de esas, sentí que alguien tiraba de mi brazo y me encontré con la estúpida cara de Tsukiyomi.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte.

-nada. Solo que necesitábamos uno más y tu estabas cerca. Es todo.

-cállate-le dije. Odio cuando me mira con esa sonrisa tan estúpidamente linda.

Cuando teníamos que formar equipos de tres, rápidamente Rima Y Nageshiko me jalaron. Se los agradecí. Cuando terminamos ese juego, nos fuimos a cenar a "Harriman Lodge", donde se podría decir que es el comedor. Hicimos fila y cantaron una canción muy rara. Luego abrieron las puertas del comedor y pasamos. Mis amigos y yo nos sentamos en la primera mesa que estaba entrando. Para mi desgracia, Tsukiyomi se sentó en la mesa de atrás. Y para colmo, estaba viendo su estúpida cara. Cuando se percato de mi presencia, sonrió con burla. Yo me limite a ignorarlo. Cuando nos dijeron que ya podíamos pasar, la mesa de Tsukiyomi estaba antes de nosotros. Y para mi desgracia, yo me puse detrás de el. El me miro y sonrió.

-el destino quiere que estemos juntos-dijo.

-cállate-le dije mientras cogía la charola, cubiertos y servilletas.

-no miento-dijo mientras agarraba un poco de espagueti.

-cállate te digo-el termino de agarrar espagueti, me ofreció la pala. Casi se la arrebate.

-no quiero-me dijo sonriendo. El tomó un pan tostado. La señora que estaba sirviendo las albóndigas y salsa, miro a Tsukiyomi con ternura. Cuando le sirvió, Tsukiyomi le sonrió. Ella quedo deslumbrada. Me sirvió las albóndigas y salsa a mí también.

-pues deberías-le dije.-hartas ¿Sabes?

-pues nadie me lo había dicho. De hecho tú eres la primera. Siéntete agradecida.-me dio la espalda y se encamino hacia su mesa.

Sentí como el enojo crecía dentro de mí y de repente, Tsukiyomi tenía una de mis albóndigas en su pelo y la salsa le iba escurriendo lentamente por la espalda. El se dio lentamente la vuelta. (N/A: lo que esta apunto de pasar, no esta permitido allá pero se me hizo divertido agregarlo XD. Espero les guste :3)

-¿Fuiste tu? ¿La que me lanzo esa albóndiga?-me dijo.

-si ¿Tienes algún problema?-le dije.

-de hecho… si-dijo, agarrando una de sus albóndigas y lanzándomela. Mi cara, pelo y ropa quedo manchada de salsa de espagueti. Yo mire a Ikuto y el sonrió. Agarre de mi comida y se la lance. El logro esquivarla pero el que iba detrás de él, no. este se enojo y agarro la comida de otro y nos la lanzo. Y así empezó una guerra de comida. Los conseulors al parecer no estaban. Que importa. Ikuto y yo nos lanzábamos comida sin parar. De donde la sacábamos, quien sabe. Solo se que mis amigos también quedaron manchados de comida. La mayor parte de la comida que le lance a Ikuto, la esquivo. Pero cuando lo tomaba desprevenido…. Pues ya saben. Lamentablemente yo no pude esquivar la comida que el me lanzaba. Alguna si pero casi toda no.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!-se escucho una voz por todo el comedor. Ikuto y yo dejamos caer la comida que estábamos por lanzar. Todos miraron hacia la puerta. El señor Hupp había entrado en el comedor con los demás conseulors y nos miraba desaprobatoriamente-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Oh, oh. Eso me suena a problemas.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jajajajajajajaja

Me encanta dejarlo en lo mejor

Jeje

Espero les haya gustado la guerra de comida

Se me hizo muy cortito el capi

No se a ustedes

Bueno

Dejen reviews

Y gracias a las (os) que dejan.

Nos vemos

Se cuidan XD.


	6. Confusiones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Un mes para enamorarme de ti.**

**Ikuto POV**

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto el señor Hupp, mirándonos desaprobatoriamente-¿Qué están haciendo?

-y-y-yo…e-e-es-est-este…-dijo Amu toda nerviosa.

-síganme los dos. A su cabaña-dijo el señor Hupp.

Amu y yo pasamos a un lado de Nikaidou-san. Este nos miro un poco molesto. Hicimos todo el camino en silencio. A mí ni siquiera se me ocurría alguna forma de molestar a Amu. Cuando estuvimos cerca de la cabaña, el señor Hupp se volteo a vernos, pero no nos dijo nada. Seguimos y entramos en la cabaña. Nos sentamos en los sillones que hay ahí. El señor se nos quedo viendo buen rato sin decir nada. Voltee a ver a Amu y vi como se retorcía las manos. Para que empezó la guerra de comida. Todo se habría ahorrado si ella no me hubiera lanzado la albóndiga. No estaríamos aquí, estaríamos comiendo. Ahora que lo pienso estoy todo manchado de salsa de espagueti. Bueno, no soy el único. Ella está peor que yo. Al cabo que si esquive mucha de la comida que me lanzaba y ella no tanto.

-no lo puedo creer-hablo el señor Hupp.-es su primer día y ya están haciendo desastre. Aquí no se deben de pelear. Y mucho menos una guerra de comida.

-l-lo...siento mucho, señor Hupp-dijo Amu, sin dejar de retorcerse las manos-es que Tsukiyomi me empezó a molestar.

-claro que no-proteste-yo solo le dije algo y ya. Ella fue la que me lanzo la comida.

-claro que no. Tú estabas molestándome. Me dijiste que….-empezó a gritarme Amu.

-yo no te dije nada malo. El que tu lo hayas tomado así, no significa que eso te dije.-le dije sin alterarme.

-eres un…

-bueno, bueno-la interrumpió el señor Hupp-acuérdense lo que les dije. No tienen que pelear. Tienen que solucionar sus problemas hablando.

-no se puede hablar con este-dijo Amu, cruzándose de brazos.

-este tiene su nombre-le dije.

-bueno, bueno-nos volvió a interrumpir el señor Hupp-para que entiendan que no tienen que pelear y tienen que comportarse bien en este campamento, les daré un castigo.

-¿PERO POR QUE?-reclamo Amu.

-porque necesito que aprendan a convivir. Van a estar un mes juntos en este campamento y necesitan llevarse bien-dijo el señor Hupp sin alterarse.- ¿De acuerdo?-nos miro a ambos. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y Amu se resignó.-bien. Su castigo tendré que consultarlo con los demás consoulers. Se los diré hoy en la noche o mañana. Por ahora, quédense aquí en la cabaña. Lamento decirles que no podrán comer por hoy. Pero creo que en la cocina hay algunos dulces. Bueno-dijo levantándose-me voy. Si quieren, pueden irse a sus cuartos.

Con esto, se fue. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sentados al lado del otro. Luego, explotó.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE LANZARME COMIDA!-me gritó Amu.

-de hecho, fuiste tú la que me lanzaste la comida-le dije, tranquilo-yo solo te regrese algo que me habías lanzado. Si tú no me hubieras lanzado la comida, no tendríamos que estar aquí. Estaríamos comiendo. Tú fuiste la del problema desde el principio.

-y si tu no me hubieras dicho eso, yo no te habría lanzando esa albóndiga-me dijo Amu, parándose y yendo a la cocina. Me pare y la seguí. Estaba de espaldas cuando yo llegue. Me moví sigilosamente y la abrace por la espalda.

-se que en el fondo tu estas feliz por estar castigada aquí, conmigo-le dije en su oído. Sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía. Jaja. Me encanta cuando las mujeres reaccionan así cuando estoy cerca de ellas.

- suéltame, Tsukiyomi-me dijo.

-no quiero. Y sé que tu tampoco.

Ella se movió en mis brazos para quedar frente a frente. Tenía las mejillas un poco rojas.

-no quiero, ni querré en un millón de años, estar así contigo-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-yo sé que si querrás-le dije, utilizando mi tono más persuasivo. Ella enrojeció más. No sé si del enojo o de la vergüenza. Pero me inclino a pensar que por la segunda razón.

-claro que no. Y ahora, suéltame-me dijo.

-no quiero-le volví a decir.

-suéltame.

-no.

-sí.

-no.

-sí.

-no.

-sí.

-no.

-suéltame ya-grito ella.

-de verdad que nunca había conocido a alguien tan escandalosa.

-cállate-me dijo-tú no tienes que decirme como soy.

-¿Por qué no? Tú me dices que soy un idiota. Entonces yo puedo decirte que eres la persona más escandalosa que he conocido.

-cállate.

-no quiero.

-cállate.

-no quiero.

-calla…

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-grito alguien desde la puerta. No, alguien no. Utau, para ser exacto.

-nada-le dije, sin voltearme y sin soltar a Amu.

-eso no es nada. ¿Por qué la estas abrazando?-me gritó Utau.

-eso no te interesa-le dije.

Amu nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos.

-yo…e-este-dijo ella mirando a Utau.

-¡Ikuto!-gritó Utau.

-¿Qué quieres, Utau?-me dije mirando por encima de mi hombro.

-déjala en paz.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte, volviendo a mirar a Amu-yo no quiero y ella tampoco.

-¡Ikuto!-volvió a gritar Utau.

-Utau-le dije.-no tienes por qué decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Está bien que seas mi hermana, pero no tienes que controlarme la vida.

Amu parecía que se había relajado o aliviado al saber que Utau era mi hermana.

-¿Aliviada?-le pregunte, sonriendo burlonamente.

-c-claro que no. Solo que pensé que era tu novia. Es todo-dijo ella.

-aja. Lo que digas.

-Ikuto, suéltala-dijo Utau.

-Utau, deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer-por fin, la voltee a ver. Pero obviamente, no solté a Amu.

-pues entonces hazlo-me dijo.

-Ikuto-escuche un murmullo. Creo que venía de Amu.

-de acuerdo-dije, resignándome.

-Ikuto, tenemos que hablar-me dijo Utau.

-luego-le dije.

-no, ahora-me dijo.

-hm…-me voltee a ver por un segundo a Amu. Luego seguí a Utau afuera de la cabaña.

-Ikuto-me dijo Utau, volteando a verme-no tienes por qué hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte inocentemente.

-deja de estar molestando a Hinamori Amu. Acuérdate de Eien Hashimoto.

-ya se. La tengo presente aunque no la quiero. Yo solo quiero a Amu.

-¡Ikuto!-gritó Utau-déjate de juegos.

-aja. Sabes, yo no estoy jugando. Estoy hablando en serio-le dije mirándola a los ojos. Vi como Utau se sorprendía.

-eres un idiota Ikuto-dijo antes de irse.

Me quede solo en la terraza. Mi mente es un desastre.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

¡Hola!!!!!!

¿Cómo están?

Espero que bien.

Lamento no haber subido antes el capi

Pero pues tuve problemas técnicos.

Jeje

Bueno

Espero les haya gustado el capi

A mí si me gusto

Bueno

Dejen reviews

Y gracias a las personas que dejan

Bye

Se cuidan.


	7. Atada a ti

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**(Siento mucho no haber podido subir el capi anterior. Es que estoy castigada y no había tenido tiempo de subirlo. Bueno, como recompensa por su espera, les dejo este capi. Espero les guste:3)**

**Un**** mes para enamorarme de ti**

**Amu POV **

Ikuto es un idiota. Pensar que yo estaba celosa. En sueños. Pero ¿Realmente era su hermana? Porque sinceramente parecía su novia. Pero a mi me da igual. Si piensan que me puse celosa cuando llego ella, están equivocados. Me asuste al pensar que era su novia. Lo que menos quiero son más problemas. Creo que ya es de día. Ayer fue un día agitado. Después del castigo de quedarnos en la cabaña, salimos e hicimos muchas cosas. Ahora que lo pienso, mis charas no aparecieron en todo el día, bueno a excepción de la noche. Casi las mato pero bueno. Creo que ya tienen bastante claro que no se pueden ir por ahí sin decirme nada. Fui abriendo los ojos poco…

-¡¡ Kyaaa!!-grité, pegándome con los tubos de la litera.

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto abriendo los ojos.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-grité, empujándolo. Cual fue mi sorpresa que…

-eres una escandalosa. Aun es temprano-dijo abrazándome.

-¡Suéltame!-dije en un tono de voz muy alto.

-¿Amu?-me pregunto Ayra desde abajo. -¿Estas bien?

-s-si. No te preocupes.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo parándose y viendo a mi cama.

Abrió los ojos a lo más que pudo. Quien no lo haría.

-Amu, duérmete ya. Quiero descansar-dijo Ikuto, cerrando los ojos y abrazándome.

-¡Suéltame, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!-grite.

-vas a despertar a todas-me dijo Ayra.

-lo siento. De todos modos ¿Por qué estas aquí, Ikuto?-le pregunte al fin.

El como respuesta, alzo su brazo izquierdo. Sentí un jalón en mi muñeca derecha. Teníamos esposas.

Esto es el infierno.

-¿Por qué tenemos esposas?-

-no se.-dijo Ikuto, abriendo de nuevo los ojos-esperaba que tu me contestaras esa pregunta. Ya se que me quieres mucho, pero no es para querer estar con esposas.

-cállate. Ni sueños quisiera estar atada a ti.

-eso dices ahora. Luego querrás.

-aja. Bueno, tenemos que ir con Nikaidou-sensei para saber que pasa-le dije.

-hm…-Ikuto se encogió de hombros.

-busque la escalera y cuando me quise bajar, sentí el tirón.

-¿Cómo piensas bajar?-me preguntó Ikuto, mirándome divertido.

-¿Cómo propones?-le dije.

El no contestó y se movió y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegó al piso, yo ya también iba para allá. Solo que en lugar de pegarme con el suelo, caí en el pecho de Ikuto.

-¿Cómo se dice?-dijo en mi oído.

La posición era algo incomoda. Yo estaba con mi cara en el pecho de Ikuto. Y mi brazo derecho estaba torcido.

Me separé de él rápidamente. Mis mejillas ardían. Lastima que no me podía separar de él dos metros.

-¿Vamos?-me preguntó Ikuto, burlón. Yo solo asentí.

Bajamos a la sala y encontramos a Nikaidou-sensei y al señor Hupp platicando. Cuando nos vieron, el señor Hupp sonrió.

-ya se enteraron-dijo mirando nuestras muñecas.

-¿Por qué tenemos esposas?-preguntó Ikuto.

_Idiota. _

-es su castigo-dijo en señor Hupp, muy calmado.

-pero ¿Por qué?-pregunté, sin poder entenderlo.

-Amu…cállate-me dijo Ikuto en el oído.

Le iba a responder, pero Nikaidou-sensei dijo:

-lo siento, chicos, pero se hubieran ahorrado este castigo si no hubieran peleado.

-pero él empezó-dije.

-claro que no. tu fuiste la que empezó-dijo Ikuto, burlón.

-claro que no. tu me provocaste-le dije.

-bueno, bueno-dijo el señor Hupp-todo el campamento, y digo TODO, tendrán las esposas. Solo el último día, si se portan bien y dejan de pelear, se las quitaré. Si intenta quitárselas antes de tiempo, se tendrán que ir de regreso juntos hasta que lleguen a Japón.

-pero eso es injusto-dije.

-Amu…cállate-me volvió a decir Ikuto.

-no me callo-le dije.

-bueno, es hora de irse a bañar-dijo el señor Hupp.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

¡Hola!!!!!

¿Cómo les va?

¿Les gusto?

Espero que si.

A mi me encanto la idea de las esposas

¿A ustedes no?

Jeje

Bueno

Dejen reviews

Y gracias a las personas que dejan

Nos vemos.

Se cuidan.


	8. Cambio de planes

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Un mes para enamorarme de ti.**

**Ikuto POV**

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos los dos.

Eso no es posible. Acepte el hecho de que tendremos que estar todo el campamento con las esposas, aunque no es un martirio para mí, pero ¿Cómo piensan que nos vamos a cambiar y bañar?

-si, pero hay una buena noticia-dijo el señor Hupp-no se preocupen. Se que seria algo raro si Ikuto se quedara en la cabaña de las mujeres y que Amu se quedara en la de los hombres, así que les asignamos una cabaña solo para ustedes. Esta un poco alejada pero sólo estarán los dos.

¿A eso se le llama buena noticia?

Bueno, creo que podre molestar a Amu más de lo que pienso.

-bueno, vayan a arreglarse y después tendrán que juntar sus cosas para irse a la otra cabaña. Los visitaran de vez en cuando. No estarán fuera de las actividades. Solo que tendrán que levantarse más temprano de lo normal para que puedan llegar a tiempo.-dijo Nikaidou-san-además, solo regresaran allá en la noche, para dormir. Pueden venir a esta cabaña para los descansos y para jugar o para lo que quieran.

Amu asintió y se dio la vuelta, tirando de mí. Subimos y Amu empezó a sacar su maleta.

-¿Cómo vas a bañarnos?-me pregunto sin mirarme.

-no se. Porque no se puede estar uno afuera y otro adentro. Tendremos que meternos los dos-le dije.

-cierra los ojos-me dijo, todavía sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte.

-necesito hacer algo. Y no puedes mirar.

-hm… espero que no sea matarme.

-eso no seria mala idea, pero no. ahora cierra los ojos.

La obedecí y escuche el cierre de la maleta. Sacó algo y después volvió a cerrar la maleta.

-listo-dijo.

Abrí los ojos y vi un montón de ropa apilada y demás.

-yo necesito ir por mis cosas-le recordé.

Ella asintió y bajamos. Entre y fui directo hacia la que fue alguna vez mi cama. Mi maleta estaba a su lado. La subí a la cama, con protestas de Amu. Estuve pensando en decirle que también cerrara los ojos, para que fuera parejo, pero cuando voltee a verla, ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Saque las cosas necesarias y cerré de nuevo la maleta. Quise hacerle una travesura. Acerque mi rostro a el de ella, quedando separado solo por unos cuantos centímetros. Ella abrió poco a poco los ojos y soltó un gritito al encontrar mi rostro tan cerca del suyo.

-¿Q-Qué haces, Ikuto?-me pregunto.

-nada-dije separándome de ella.

-¡Eso no es nada!-gritó. Los hombres que estaban por ahí, nos miraron un poco desconcertados.

Los mire por un momento, antes de mirar de nuevo a Amu. Tire de ella para ir arriba de nuevo. Obviamente con mis cosas.

-¿Y?-le dije.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a bañar?-le dije.

-no se.

-bien.-le dije antes de dirigirme a donde yo digo que son los baños. Las mujeres que estaban ahí, gritaron.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-le preguntó Ayra a Amu, acercándosenos.

-al parecer, nuestro castigo es traer las esposas todo el campamento. Así que no podemos estar separados-le explicó.

-¿entonces se va a quedar aquí?-preguntó otra americana, cuyo nombre no se.

-no. nos iremos a otra cabaña-le dijo Amu.

Algunas suspiraron aliviadas y otras decepcionadas.

-entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Ayra.

-tenemos que bañarnos-dijo Amu, roja como un tomate.

-¿Y como lo van a hacer?-nos preguntó Ayra, mirándonos a los dos.

-aun no lo sabemos-confesó Amu.

-bueno, suerte-nos deseó Ayra pasando a mi lado.

-gracias-susurramos.

Las demás americanas nos miraron y luego salieron del baño. Gracias a dios no había nadie bañándose o cambiándose. El baño era para nosotros solos.

-creo que tendremos primero que entrar a desvestirnos y después meternos en la regadera-opine.

-s-si-tartamudeó.

Entramos en el baño y Amu puso sus cosas sobre la tapa de la tasa.

-¿T-Te puedes voltear y cerrar los ojos, por favor?-me dije. Creo que tengo los oídos tapados.

-¿Escuche bien?-le dije.

-¿Ah?

-¿Dijiste por favor?-pregunte.

-cállate-dijo, volteando a otro lado.-si, dije por favor.

Sonreí. Me voltee y cerré los ojos, como me pidió. Ella empezó a desvestirse. Sentía los tirones del brazo.

-listo-dijo.

-¿Segura que quieres que abra los ojos?-le pregunte-porque eso implicaría que te vería solo con una toalla envolviéndote.

-cállate.

-bueno, como quieras-abrí los ojos y vi a Amu dándome la espalda.

Ella se movió a donde yo estaba antes y cerró los ojos. Me desvestí más rápido que ella y me puse la toalla alrededor de mi cintura.

-listo-dije.

Ella abrió los ojos y se puso roja de inmediato. Debió ser por ver mi pecho desnudo. Jeje.

-vamos-le dije, al ver que no se movía. Tomo sus cosas para bañarse y yo le di las mías.

-¿Por qué tengo que cargar yo con ellas?-me reclamó.

-porque yo no puedo.

Suspiro y las tomó. Salimos del baño y entramos en la primera regadera, aun con toalla. La regadera era demasiado pequeña y eso hacia que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran.

-bien. Te diré lo que haremos ahora: dejas las cosas en el piso y yo me volteo y te quitas la toalla. Después tú cierras los ojos, a menos que no quieras, y yo me quito la mía. Tú abres la llave y te bañas. Y luego lo mismo conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella solo asintió. Dejo algunas cosas en una repisa que había ahí. Me voltee y ella se quitó su toalla. Murmuró un "ya" y yo me quite la mía. Oí el agua correr. Ella soltó un gritito y salto hacia atrás, pegándose a mi espalda. Se separó enseguida.

-l-lo siento-murmuró.

-no importa-le dije sin abrir los ojos.

Ella tomo algo y enseguida el aire se llenó de olor a cerezas y fresas. Tiro de mí para mojarse el cuerpo. Cuando termino de bañarse, me dijo:

-ya.

-bien. Tú pasa por la derecha y yo por la izquierda ¿De acuerdo?

-si.

Nos movimos sin antes rozar nuestros cuerpos. Ella respingó. Sonreí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la pared. El agua empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Me bañé lo más rápido posible. Cuando termine le dije a Amu:

-¿Quieres darte una ultima enjaguada?

-si.

Cerré mis ojos y tire de ella. Según yo, quedo enfrente de mí. Nos mojamos por última vez y cerré la llave. Busque a tientas mi toalla y cuando la encontré, la puse alrededor de mi cintura. Busque la de Amu y se la di.

-ten.

-gracias.

Ella se la puso y abrí los ojos. Su cabello tenía pequeñas gotas de agua, igual que toda la piel que podía ver yo.

Ella no dijo nada y yo tampoco. Agarró las cosas y salimos. Nos cambiamos igual que cuando nos desvestimos. Cuando estuvimos listos, todo fue más rápido. Amu tardo mucho en peinarse. Me peine y bajamos. Muchos americanos ya estaban ahí. Los guardianes estaban ahí. Excepto la niña mimada.

-H-Hi-Hin-Hina-Hinamori-san-tartamudeó el mini rey al vernos juntos.

-hola, chicos-dijo Amu, avergonzada.

-¿Qué haces con él?-preguntó el mini-rey.

-¿No es obvio?-le dije, sonriendo. Mi día estaba hecho- estamos esposados.

-cállate, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-gritó Tadase.

-Tadase-kun, cálmate-le dijo Amu.

-tiene razón, Tadase-dijo Kukai.-no tienes que alterarte tanto.

-Kukai tiene razón-dijo Fujisaki-no creo que ellos lo hayan hecho intencionalmente. ¿Verdad?-nos preguntó mirándonos.

-si, Tadase-kun-dijo Amu-no fue a propósito. Es sólo que es nuestro castigo por la guerra de comida de ayer.

-Amu-dijo su amiga…Rima, creo-¿Qué van a hacer?

-convivir todo el campamento. Porque todo el campamento traeremos las esposas-respondió esta.

-¿Y como le van a hacer?-preguntó Kukai.

-pues… ya veremos-dijo Amu. Kukai me miro a mí, preguntándome lo mismo. Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Amu-chan-dijo una de sus charas-¡animo!

-gracias, Ran-dijo sonriéndole.

-nosotras estamos aquí-dijo otra.

-gracias, chicas-les dijo.

En eso sonó la chicharra. Nos dirigimos al "Town". Cuando todos estuvimos, fuimos a hacer, creo, los honores a la bandera. Cuando acabamos, fuimos a desayunar. Nos formamos y entramos. Amu tiró de mí para sentarnos en la primera mesa. Sus amigos también se sentaron ahí.

-Amu, ¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunto la niña mimada.

-estamos castigados, Yaya-le explicó.

De acuerdo. Entonces y nombre en Yaya. Bueno. Da igual.

Pasamos a comer y en la fila, me agache para susurrarle algo a Amu:

-no vuelvas a iniciar otra guerra de comida. Porque ahora no se que castigo nos pondrán. Tal vez nos aten a los dos a una misma cama abrazados. Pensándolo bien, no seria mala idea-le dije.

-cállate. Yo ya tengo suficiente con tener que soportarte todo el día.

Agarramos nuestras charolas y nos servimos comida. Volvimos a la mesa y fuimos por algo para tomar. Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer. Parecía como si yo les estuviera dando de comer a Amu con mi brazo izquierdo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, dejamos las charolas y salimos a fuera. Nos sentamos en unas sillas que había afuera. Sus amigos no tardaron en salir. El mini-rey nos estaba mirando sin pestañar.

Nikaidou-san salió del comedor y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-que bueno que los encuentro. Necesitaba darles esto-nos tendió una libretita azul.-aquí viene todo lo que haremos en todo el campamento. Por ahora, vamos a ir al pequeño teatro que tienen aquí, para la "Morning Celebration". Vamos.

Lo seguimos y nos fuimos al teatro que estaba por ahí. Nos sentamos en las últimas filas. Poco a poco, todos fueron llegando. El pequeño teatro quedó repleto de gente. El señor Hupp empezó a hablar y al poco tiempo ya todos estaban cantando. Cantaron unas seis canciones y después todos se empezaron a ir. Nikaidou-san se nos acercó.

-Ikuto, Hinamori, tienen que regresar a la cabaña para arreglar sus cosas para irse a la otra cabaña. Lo mismo para los demás, solo que ustedes solo van a limpiar. Se hace competencia para ver que cabaña está mas limpia.

Todos asintieron y nos dirigimos hacia allá. Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, el mini-rey se puso enfrente de nosotros.

-¿Se irán a otra cabaña?

-tal y como lo oíste, mini-rey-le dije.

-pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó Rima.

-porque no podemos estar en ninguna de las dos. Ikuto no puede estar en la de mujeres y yo no puedo estar en la de hombres. Así que nos iremos a una solo para nosotros-le explicó Amu.

-suerte, Amu-dijo Yaya.

Amu asintió y nos dirigimos primero por mis cosas y después por las de ella. Cuando estuvimos listos, Nikaidou-san entro en la cabaña.

-que bueno que ya están listos-nos dijo-síganme. Los llevare a la otra cabaña. Traigan de poco en poco. Esta un poco lejos.

Cargue mis dos maletas a mi hombro y Amu solo agarro una, de tres. Suspire y agarre las otras dos.

-Ikuto, ¿Qué haces?-me preguntó.

-ayudándote. No quiero tener que dar muchas vueltas-le dije.

-gracias-susurró.

-hm…

Nikaidou-san nos guió hacia la cabaña. Tenía razón al decir que estaba lejos. Estaba aislada. Bueno no tanto. Había unas cuantas cabañas cerca. Pero estaban a varios metros alejadas.

Cuando entramos, vimos que era muy diferente a la otra cabaña. Había una cama y una puerta. Claro que no era lo único. También había una mesa y sillas. Había un sillón a los pies de la cama. Bastante grande. En él, había unas cuantas cobijas y unos cojines.

-el señor Hupp fue tan amable de poner esas cobijas solo por si tenían frio. También cambió algunas cosas-nos dijo Nikaidou-san.-los dejo. Tendrán que instalarse.

Se fue y nos quedamos en silencio. La cama era amplia. El sillón también. Antes de que alguno dijera algo, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

Fui a abrir, tirando de Amu. Era la última persona que quería ver. Adivinen.

-¿Qué significa eso?-me preguntó Utau, agarrando nuestras muñecas.

-es justo lo que piensas Utau-le dije.

-¿Y que es lo que pienso? Haber, Ikuto, sabelotodo-dijo Utau mirándome enfurecida.

Voltee a ver a Amu y vi que ella miraba al suelo. Suspire y mire a Utau.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Les gusto?

A mi si.

Jeje

Bueno

Dejen reviews

Gracias a las personas que los dejan

Bye

Se cuidan.


	9. Ikuto es un IDIOTA!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Un mes para enamorarme de ti.**

**Amu POV **

¿Qué es esto? No entiendo nada. ¿Qué hace aquí la hermana de Ikuto? Y ¿Por qué estaba enojada?

-estoy Ikuto-dijo ella, mirándonos a ambos. Ikuto no dijo nada- necesita hablar contigo Ikuto.

-pues tendrás que decirlo aquí, porque Amu no se va a ir ningún lado-dijo mostrándole nuestras muñecas.

- pero…

-es eso o nada-la interrumpió Ikuto.

-de acuerdo. Tu bien sabes porque no tienes que hacer esto, Ikuto. Papá te lo dijo muy claro. No puedes hacerle esto-dijo Utau, con lágrimas en los ojos, ese cara podía convencer a cualquiera.

-no voy a caer, Utau. Yo soy papá u otro tipo que cede ante esa cara-le dijo Ikuto.

-bueno, como quieras. Pero tienes que recordar a Eien Hashimoto-dijo antes de irse.

-tsk…-dijo Ikuto, cerrando la puerta.

¿Eien Hashimoto? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ikuto o Utau?

-¿Amu?-dijo Ikuto, pasándome una mano por mi cara-¿Estas bien? ¿O es que ya entendiste que vas a estar conmigo todo campamento ya te dejo impactada?

-cállate-le dije.-obviamente estoy impactada porque eres mas idiota de lo que creía.

Me dirigí para sentarme en el sillón, pero sentí el tirón de Ikuto.

-quiero sentarme-le dije cuando vi que no se movía.

-eso ya lo se-dijo mientras avanzaba con andares gatunos.

-¿Entonces?-le pregunte, mirando hacia otro lado-¿Por qué no me dejas sentarme?

-porque no quiero-dijo acercando su cara a la mía, estando separada por centímetros. Enrojecí al instante.

-¿I-Ik-Ikuto?-le dije.

-¿Mande?

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-¿No es obvio?-dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?-_¿Este esta idiota o se esta haciendo? _

Ikuto se rió. Enseguida sentí como tiraba de mí, pero no de la muñeca sino que ponía una mano en mi espalda y me pegaba a él. Mi cara quedó en su pecho. Si estaba roja, adivinen como me puse. Me apretó más contra él.

-¿Q-Qué haces?-le pregunté.

- hm….

-¡TSUKIYOMI IKUTO, SUELTAME!-grite a todo pulmón.

-cállate-me dijo, en mi oído.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO ME CALLARE HASTA QUE SUELTES!

-entonces tendré que callarte-dijo Ikuto, soltándome y caminando hacia la cama. Me arrastró junto con el. Cuando llegó, tiro de mi para ponerme frente a el. Sujetó mis manos y después me tiró en la cama. Se puso encima de mí. Mi cara parecía que dentro de poco se podría cocinar algo en ella.

-¿I-I-Ik-Iku-Ikuto?-le dije-¿Qué haces?

Acerco su cara a la mía.

-¿No te dije que te callaras? Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta, te dije que te haría que te callaras.

-I-Ikuto, quítate de encima-le dije con la mayor firmeza posible. Pero por dentro estaba más que nerviosa.

Obviamente, Ikuto lo notó.

-¿Así que estas nerviosa?-dijo sonriendo. Su aliento me golpeó en el rostro. Tengo que admitirlo, huele súper bien. Adoro su perfume… ESPEREN. Dije que adoro su perfume ¿Verdad? Ustedes están pensando que me gusta Ikuto ¿Verdad? PUES FIJENSE QUE NO. No por decir eso me va a gustar.

-no estoy nerviosa, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ahora bájate de encima-le dije.

-no-dijo acercando su cara MÁS a la mía. Yo me voltee hacia otro lado. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mis charas y Yoru estaban presenciando la escena. Mis charas estaban muy emocionadas y Yoru tenía una gota en la cabeza estilo anime. Ikuto acercó su boca a mi cuello, que deje al descubierto. Su respiración me hizo cosquillas. Me encogí debajo de él. Como había puesto su boca en mi cuello, sentí como sonreía.

En eso se oyó que la chicharra sonaba a lo lejos. Ikuto se levantó y tiró de mí para que hiciera lo mismo.

-tenemos que irnos-dijo, como si nada hubiera pasado- no creo que este desordenada la cabaña, así que esta bien así como esta. Vámonos.

Solo asentí. Él me miró sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te iba hacer que te callaras.

-eres un idiota, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-dije en voz baja.

-¿Hm? No te escuche-dijo el GRAN IDIOTA.

-¡QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!-grité otra vez a todo pulmón.

Él sólo rió.

-ya lo sabia. Pero gracias por recordármelo-dijo sonriendo.

Tiró de mí para irnos. Cerré la puerta antes de irnos. El día si que iba a ser largo.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Les gusto el capi?

A mi si.

Jeje

¿Saben algo?

Voy a poner a Ikuto "poquito" mas pervertido de lo que ya es

Jeje

Es que es divertido

¿O no? n_n

Bueno

Dejen reviews

Gracias a las personas que los dejan

Bye

Se cuidan mucho.


	10. Contratiempos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un mes para enamorarme de ti**

**Ikuto POV**

Jeje. Lo único que quería era que dejara de gritar porque me estaba dejando sordo. Pero lo otro sucedió y no se puede hacer nada. Aunque creo que el ultimo grito fue peor que todos los demás juntos.

-Ikuto-nya-me dijo Yoru en el oído.

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo que pasó con Amu.

-porque quería que se callara-respondí en voz baja. Al parecer, Amu seguía pensando en sus cosas y no nos hacia caso.

-pero Utau te dijo que recordaras a Eien Hashimoto.

-ya lo se-le dije en un tono demasiado alto que hizo que Amu pegara un brinco.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.

-nada-le dije.

Amu se me quedó viendo raro.

-y decías que yo estaba loca-dijo en voz baja. Le iba a contestar cuando se oyó que todos empezaban a contar de forma regresiva. Miré durante una mitad de segundo a Amu antes de agarrarle la mano y echar a correr. Nuestros charas nos seguían de cerca. Oí como Amu empezaba a jadear. No iba tan rápido. ¿O si?

-Yoru-grite.

-si-nya-dijo.

Hicimos cambio de personalidad y agarre a Amu por la cintura. No era una postura muy cómoda pero era la única forma por la que podíamos llegar a tiempo. Cuando estuvimos cerca de donde estaban todos reunidos, deje a Amu en el suelo y eché a correr. Ella seguía jadeando pero me intentó seguir el ritmo. Llegamos cuando acababan de decir "uno".

-lo siento-le dije a Amu cuando nos paramos a tomar aire.

-nunca…nunca mas…vuelvas a hacer….eso-me dijo entre jadeos.

No le dije nada porque estoy seguro que lo volveré a hacer. Sus amigos se nos acercaron.

-Amu, Ikuto ¿Por qué están tan rojos y bofeados?-nos preguntó Kukai.

-por una razón-le dije.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?-nos preguntó Yaya-¿Por qué traen toda la ropa desacomodada y están rojos y sin aire?

Me mire y luego mire a Amu. Era verdad. Traíamos la ropa desacomodada y estábamos rojos y sin aire. Eso se podía prestar a malos entendidos.

-no es lo que piensan-aclaró Amu.

El mini-rey se nos quedó viendo alarmado. En eso se nos acercó corriendo Ayra.

-¡Ikuto, Amu!-gritó.

-Ayra-dijo Amu sonriendo.

-chicos, el señor Hupp les habla-dijo señalando hacia donde estaba él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo mirábamos, nos sonrió y nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos. Tiré de Amu y fuimos con el señor Hupp.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté.

-nada. Solo quería saber si ya se instalaron en la cabaña-dijo sonriendo.

-si. Parece que disfruta de eso-dijo Amu.

-en realidad, si estoy disfrutando-dijo-es muy divertido verlos en esta situación. Bueno, es hora de irnos. ¿Listos?

Los dos asentimos. El señor Hupp les dijo algo a los demás que estaban ahí y nos fuimos a "Scanland Hall". Nos sentamos hasta atrás y sus amigos se sentaron cerca de nosotros. Vi a lo lejos a algunos de mis compañeros, como a Anami Yuuki. O a Gaho Amuri. Él no me era de mi agrado. Siempre se creía el gran conquistador (N/A: ¿quien habla verdad? XD) Gaho me vio y sonrió. Se dirigió hacia nosotros y se sentó a mi lado.

-Tsukiyomi, no te había visto desde que salimos del aeropuerto-me dijo, sonriendo.

-hm…

-¿Y quien es ella?-me preguntó viendo a Amu, que estaba platicando con su amiga Rima.

-alguien.

-¿Y tu hermana? Hace mucho que no la veo. ¿Cómo esta?

-bien.

-hm…oye-le dijo a Amu. Ella no le hizo caso y siguió hablando con Rima. Me dieron ganas de reírme.-oye, tu.-le volvió a decir. Amu lo volvió a ignorar-tsk…-dijo Gaho y se paró. Se dirigió al lugar de Amu, aun lado mío. La acorraló en la silla. Amu lo miró asustada-te estoy hablando desde hace rato. ¿Por qué no me haces caso?-le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella. Amu no dijo nada-te estoy hablando.

-Gaho, déjala en paz-le dijo Kukai.

-ah, Kukai, no te había visto. ¿Por qué tengo que dejarla en paz? ¿Acaso es tu novia?

-¿Qué te pasa, Gaho?-dijo Kukai.

-nada. Respóndeme, ¿Es tu novia? porque si no lo es, bien puedo hacer algo que quiero hacer.

Vi como Kukai dudaba. Me miró. Yo me encogí de hombros, dándole entender que dijera lo que quisiera. Por suerte, Gaho estaba demasiado entretenido viendo a Amu.

-si, lo es-respondió Kukai.

-entonces, ¿Me das una demostración?-dijo Gaho mirándolo.

Kukai enrojeció, junto con Amu. Ella lo miraba como preguntándose por que.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me harás una demostración o no? porque si no pensare que solo dijiste una mentira y hare eso que quiero.

-¿Qué tipo de demostración?-dijo Kukai.

-algo simple: sólo bésala. Obviamente, en los labios.

Kukai volvió a enrojecer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Si o no?

-d-de acuerdo-dijo Kukai. Se levantó de su lugar y fue con Amu. Se paró frente a ella y se inclino hacia ella. Amu lo miraba asustada. Kukai fue acercando su cara a la de ella y antes de juntar los labios, le dijo en susurro:

-lo siento, Amu.

Y la besó. Kukai cerró los ojos y Amu se quedo con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida. Gaho se les quedo viendo. Cuando Kukai se iba a separar de Amu, Gaho lo empujo, diciendo:

-eso no fue un beso. Solo fue un roce de labios. Quiero uno de verdad.

El empujón que Gaho le dio a Kukai, causó que este empujara la silla y él, Amu y yo nos fuéramos hacia atrás. Kukai quedó sobre Amu y yo a un lado. Los rostros de Kukai y Amu estaban a sólo centímetros. Amu tenía la boca entreabierta y miraba a Kukai muy sorprendida. Gaho se agachó y agarró la cabeza de Kukai y la acerco MAS al rostro de Amu. Kukai abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Gaho lo empujó más. Sus bocas se unieron y al parecer eso si lo consideró un beso porque Gaho soltó la cabeza de Kukai.

-bien. Ahora si te creo. Pues cuida a tu novia porque sino, estaré listo.

Se fue riendo como tonto de ahí. El mini-rey vino a ayudar a Kukai a levantarse. Rima y Fujisaki nos ayudaron a mí y a Amu.

-¿Están bien?-nos preguntó Fujisaki.

-si-respondimos los dos.

-Amu-dijo Kukai. Amu lo miró un poco confundida-lamento lo que paso. Pero no conoces a Gaho Amuri. Es un idiota y no creo que te gustaría saber que te hubiera pasado si yo no digo algo.

-no, creo que no. bueno gracias por salvarme Kukai-le dijo.

-no hay por qué. Eso hacen los amigos.

-chicos-dijo el tipo este serio…Kairi-todos los están mirando.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor y era verdad. Todos los americanos, todos, nos estaban viendo. Gaho estaba en una silla, muy alejado de nosotros. Sonrió y se rio. Era un idiota.

-chicos-volvió a decir Kairi. Todos nos sentamos.

El señor Hupp sonrió y empezó a hablar. Estuvimos 1:30 ahí, viendo una película y hablando sobre el tema en el que estaba basada esa película. Cuando fueron las 11:30, nos levantamos de nuestro lugar y nos dirigimos a las manualidades. Creo que iba a ser algo difícil para mi y Amu. Bueno, veremos como le hacemos.

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

¡Hola!!!!!!!!!

¿Les gusto el capi?

Ya se.

Puse eso de Kukai y Amu solo por diversión

Pero es realidad no va a pasar nada entre ellos ¿OK?

La pareja efectiva es AMUTO!!!!!

Es ¡GENIAL!!!!!!!!!!

Wa~!!!!!!!!!!

Ya se

Estoy loca

Jeje

Bueno

¿Quién será Eien Hashimoto?

Sé que muchas personas se lo preguntan

Algún día lo sabrán

Jaja

Soy muy mala

Bueno,

Dejen reviews

Y gracias a las personas que dejan

Bye

Se cuidan. X3


	11. Los idiotas no acaban

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Amu POV**

Todo el rato que estuvimos viendo la película, me sentí incomoda. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Kukai. En una de esas, el volteo y me sonrió un poco nervioso. Yo desvié la mirada rápidamente. Cuando se terminó la película, Ikuto y yo nos levantamos. Nos dirigimos a las manualidades. Nos sentamos en la primera mesa que encontramos. Mis amigos se sentaron con nosotros. Sólo un americano se sentó al lado de Ikuto. La señora Hupp se nos acerco y nos dio material para hacer la manualidad del día. Teníamos que pintar una botella de agua. Ikuto agarró dos pinceles y me ofreció uno.

-gracias.

-hm.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. El ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Empecé a elegir que color usar cuando oí que el tipo que estaba sentado al lado de Ikuto le hablaba:

-oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó.

-Ikuto-respondió este.

-yo soy Alex. Mucho gusto.

-hm.

El tipo se le quedo viendo confundido. Yo solté una risita.

-¿de que te ríes?-me preguntó Ikuto.

Yo negué con la cabeza. El tipo se me quedó viendo como si me quisiera matar. Ok. Es un tipo raro.

Elegí un azul claro para empezar a pintar la botella. Ikuto movía su mano izquierda cada vez que yo quería pintar la botella. Al final, mi botella no quedo muy bien que digamos pero tampoco quedo fea. Mire la de Ikuto. Estaba demasiado bonita. Ikuto sintió mi mirada y volteó.

-¿Qué?

-nada.

-¿Entonces para que me miras?

-por nada.

-dime por que me miras.

-por nada.

Acercó su cara a la mía. Me puse roja de inmediato.

-dime.

-no.

-dime.

-no.

-dime.

-no.

-dime.

-¡QUE NO!-grite con todas mis fuerzas. Muchas personas, y digo MUCHAS, voltearon a vernos.

-tonta-dijo Ikuto mirándome a los ojos.

_Que hermosos ojos_. Espera. Tengo que controlarme. Ikuto no hará que yo caiga como las demás. No, señor.

Sin darme cuenta, Ikuto acerco MÁS su cara a la mía. De modo que nuestras narices se rozaban y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. (N/A: XD jeje)

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan escandalosa?-me preguntó Ikuto.

-¿Por qué tienes siempre que molestarme?

-es divertido.

-¿Divertido? ¿Eso se te hace divertido?

-si.

-pues a mi no. así que aléjate de mi-le dije.

-no quiero.

-aléjate.

-no.

-¡Ikuto!-se oyó que alguien le grito. Si mi memoria no me falla es la voz de Utau.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó alejándose de mi.

-déjala en paz.

-¿Por qué?

-no te lo volveré a decir-dijo Utau, antes de irse.

Ikuto suspiro y se sentó correctamente. Agarro su botella y me dijo:

-¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-a dejar las botellas en la cabaña.

-si.

Nos levantamos y le fuimos a avisar a Nikaidou-sensei. Luego nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña. En todo el camino, nuestros charas fueron jugando pero nosotros no hablamos nada. No dijo ni mu.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra cabaña, en la entrada estaba un paquete. Mire a Ikuto. El, sin embargo, ni siquiera se molesto en mirarme. Tiró de mí para acercarnos más. Cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca vimos que se trata de un paquete para el. Lo cogió y abrió la puerta de la cabaña.

-¿Entras?-me dijo.

-si.

Cuando entramos, Ikuto aventó el paquete a la cama.

-¿No lo vas a abrir?-le pregunte.

-no.

-pero…

-Amu-dijo Ikuto, mirándome seriamente. Se acerco más a mí. Su rostro estaba cerca del mío. Tenía la mirada mas seria que nunca había visto. Bueno, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía-déjalo ya. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-pero ¿Por qué no lo abres?

-¿Quieres que lo abra?-me dijo, enojado-bien.

Tiró de mí y se dirigió a la cama. Agarro el paquete y lo empezó a abrir. Se notaba que estaba enojado porque abría el paquete a toda velocidad. Su cara reflejaba molestia. Cuando terminó, me enseno una nota.

-léela-me exigió.

La tome y leí en voz alta:

"_Neko-chan:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Cada día que pasa, te extraño más. Espero que tu también. Sabes que siempre pienso en ti. N puedo esperar para verte. Tus padres me pidieron que te dijera que contestes la carta y contestes esta pregunta: ¿Aun me amas? Sabes que yo siempre te amare._

_Nos vemos, mi neko-chan._

_Eien."_

Cuando termine de leer, Ikuto me la arrebató y la partió a la mitad y la tiró en la cama. Luego me tomó por los hombros y me zarandeó. Luego me tumbó en la cama y se puso encima de mí.

-¿Quieres saber por que no quería abrir este paquete? –yo solo abrí la boca, sin decir nada- porque sabia que traería esa carta. Estoy hato. Harto de ella. Necesito librarme de ella. Me trata como si fuera un gato. Su gato. Y no lo soy.

-de hecho actúas como un gato-le dije.

-lo que quiero decir es que no soy suyo. Ni ahora ni nunca.

-pero no te entiendo. ¿Por qué actúas así? No eres así-le dije.

-Amu-dijo Ikuto, acercándose a mi mas-no puedes decir eso. Sólo llevamos días de conocernos. No sabes como soy.

-tienes razón. No te conozco desde hace años, pero los días que lo he hecho, se que no eres así.

Ikuto se me quedo viendo. No se de donde salieron esas palabras. De repente, Ikuto me estaba abrazando.

-gracias-me dijo en mi oído.

-¿De que?

-olvídalo-dijo, separándose.

-Ikuto ¿Qué te sucede?0le pregunte.

-nada. Necesitamos ir a comer-me dijo.

Asentí pero no me moví.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ikuto-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Impactada por mi? Sabía que tarde o temprano caerías. Pero no pensé que seria tan pronto.

-veo que ni en el peor momento, se te quita lo idiota-le dije.

-gracias.

Ikuto sonrió y tiro de mí. Se levanto y yo hice lo mismo. Nos dirigimos al "Town". Cuando estábamos cerca, volvieron a empezar a contar. Tome a Amu y empecé a correr. Hice cambio de personalidad con Yoru y llegamos mucho mas rápido ase que corriendo. Sus amigos estaban cerca de donde nosotros estábamos. Nos vieron pero no se nos acercaron. Sin embargo, el tipo que se sentó a mi lado en las manualidades, si se nos acerco.

-hola, Ikuto ¿Cómo estas?

-bien.

Se quedo con nosotros. Que molesto.

Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx

Hola!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado

Bueno

Dejen reviews

Y gracias a los que dejan

Nos vemos

Bye.


	12. Estoy siendo acosado TT

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti

Ikuto POV

El tipo que quien sabe cómo se llama, es un idiota. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Ya le he dado miles de indirectas pero no entiende. Abrace a Amu (razón por la que casi me mata), me acerque demasiado a su cara, de todo; y este idiota no entiende. Fuimos a comer y nos dieron pizza. El tipo se sentó en la misma mesa que nosotros. Cuando acabamos de comer, tome a Amu y me aleje a toda prisa. Vi su cara de confusión, pero no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones. Llegamos a recreación, a los juegos. Amu vio a Rima y a Fujisaki y fuimos con ellos. Mire alrededor para asegurarme que no estaba el tipo ese. Lo vi venir y me apresure a llegar con Fujisaki y Rima.

-Ikuto ¿Qué te sucede?-me pregunto Amu.

-nada.

-entonces ¿Por qué huyes?

-no estoy huyendo. Yo jamás huyo.

Amu me miro y vi en sus ojos que no me creía. Allá ella. No pienso decirle nada. Rima y Fujisaki nos vieron y Fujisaki nos sonrió. Rima simplemente me ignoro y vio a Amu. Luego miro nuestras muñecas. Hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

-Ikuto-dijo Rima, mirándome-necesito hablar con Amu de algo. Pero no puedo llevármela aparte. O sea que tú tendrías que escuchar lo que le quiero decir.

-si.

-¿No dirás nada?

-no.

-¿Seguro?-me miraba recelosa.

Me encogí de hombros. Rima entrecerró los ojos y empujo a Amu hacia la cancha que estaba cerca. No había nadie. Rima se dirigió a una banca que estaba ahí cerca. Se sentó y espero a que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo. Cuando amu se sentó a su lado, Rima me dijo:

-si escuchas algo, no dirás nada ¿De acuerdo?

Me encogí de hombros. Rima se acerco al oído de amu y empezó a susurrar:

-te tengo que decir que hace días que estoy pensado algo. Pero no se si es verdad o solo es mi imaginación.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Amu.

-siento como si me empezara a gustar Nageshiko.

Me quede de piedra. ¿A ella le gustaba Fujisaki Nageshiko? Bueno, no es algo muy raro, ya que Fujisaki es muy amable con todos. Así que creo que era de esperarse.

-Ikuto-dijo Amu, sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿Escuchaste algo?

-quizá.

-Ikuto-dijo Rima-¿Oíste algo?

-si dijera que si ¿Qué me harías?

-te haría prometer que no digas nada.

-eso es algo posible. Pero no lo se.

-¡Ikuto!-chilló Amu, dejándome sordo por unos instantes.

-¿Por qué no puedes tener delicadeza conmigo, que tengo oídos tan finos?

-no tengo que tener delicadeza contigo si eres un idiota-respondió.

-idiota-murmuró Amu.

-Ikuto, no puedes decir nada-me dijo Rima.

- aja.

-Ikuto-dijo Amu-es enserio esto.

-si, ya me quedo claro-_como hartan._

-bueno, estoy pensando que tal vez no eres de fiar-dijo Rima.

-piensa lo que quieras-le dije.

-Ikuto, esa información es importante para Rima-me dijo Amu-por favor, no digas nada ¿De acuerdo?-me lo dijo con un tono y una cara, que no pude resistirme.

-de acuerdo-¿Qué me pasó? No soy del tipo que cae por solo una petición, una linda mirada y tono. Bueno, por algo se empieza.

-bien. Vámonos con Nageshiko-dijo Amu.

Nos dirigimos con el. Estaba hablando con una americana que se le había acercado. Rima se apresuró a ir a su lado. Fulminó a la americana con la mirada y ella se fue. Amu sonrió y se acercamos más a ellos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Amu.

-no se. Podemos ir a esa casita-dijo Nageshiko, señalando una casita que estaba cerca de ahí. Nos dirigimos y vimos que había unos americanos cerca. Nos miraron y se fueron. Voltee a mi derecha y vi que el tipo acosador venia hacia nosotros.

-apúrense-les dije, tirando de Amu para llegar mas rápido a la casita. Cuando entramos, Amu me dijo:

-¿Y bien? ¿Para que querías que nos apuráramos?

Al parecer todos querían una explicación. Genial.

-bien. Es un tipo, el que se sentó a mi lado en las manualidades, me esta acosando.

-tienes un nuevo admirador-dijo Amu, sonriendo.

-cállate-le dije-y por eso quise apurarme. ¿Contentos?

-un poco-dijo Rima.

Me quede viéndola pero no le dije nada. En eso alguien abrió la puerta. Ay, no.

-hola-dijo el tipo este…Alex-¿Les molesta si estoy con ustedes?

-no, claro que no-dijo Fujisaki, sonriendo. El tipo rápidamente se coloco a mi lado.

-¿Cómo estas Ikuto?-me dijo.

-bien-le dije de la manera más cortante que pude.

-¿Quieres que juguemos algo divertido?-dijo acercándose mas.

-no, gracias. Prefiero jugar con Amu, ¿Verdad?-le dije, acercándome a su cara.

-¿E-Eh?-dijo ella.

-solo di que si-le dije en voz baja.

-s-si.

El tipo se le quedo viendo a Amu como si la quisiera matar. Nadie dijo nada en buen rato. De un momento a otro, el tipo me estaba abrazando por la espalda.

-suéltame-le dije.

-no.

-suéltame-le dije.

-no.

-suéltame-dije, empezando a perder la paciencia. Si es que ya no la había perdido.

-no.

-oye-intervino Amu-dijo que lo sueltes.

-¿Por qué?-dijo apretándome mas contra el.

-déjalo en paz-dijo Amu, poniendo seria.

El tipo no dijo nada y tampoco hizo algo. Solo me apretó mas contra el.

-Hey-le dije-ya.

-no.

Me solté de él de un tirón. Amu sufrió, creo, algunas de las consecuencias. Creo que le lastime un poco el brazo.

-¿Entiendes la palabra suéltame?-le dije.

-no.

Todo se quedo en silencio. Pero un silencio cargado de tensión.

-vamos Amu-le dije.

-hm…

Salimos de la casita y nos dirigimos a la cancha.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-me preguntó Amu, cuando ya llegamos a la banca, donde habíamos estado antes.

-nada.

-Ikuto…

-nada.

-como quieras.

Me le quede viendo un rato. Amu estaba volteando hacia el lado opuesto de donde yo me encontraba. Así que no se percato de mi mirada.

-ven-le dije, parándome.

-¿A dónde?

-quiero ir a los columpios-le dije.

-eres un niño chiquito-me dijo.

-lo que digas.

Nos dirigimos a los columpios que estaban por ahí. Me senté y vi que Amu estaba parada esperando.

-¿Dónde me siento?-me preguntó.

-en el columpio-le dije.

-pero si quiero moverme no puedo porque tendría que tener el brazo estirado.

-entonces siéntate en mis piernas-le dije con mi voz "sexy".

Enseguida se le subió el color.

-no, creo que mejor que siento en el piso.

-vamos, no seas tímida-le dije.

-disculpa-dijo una americana, acercándose.

-¿Hm?-le respondí.

-¿Tu eres Ikuto Tsukiyomi?

-si. ¿Por qué?

-quería decirte que eres el hombre mas sexy de toda la tierra.

-hm…

Vi que Amu tenía cara de WTF. Jaja.

-y quería pedirte algo.

-hm…

-¿Puedo besarte?

Casi me carcajeo por la cara que puso Amu. Jaja.

-no se.

La americana se me quedo viendo, como dudando. Luego miro a Amu. Sonrió y se acercó a mí. Me miro de arriba abajo y me dijo:

-de verdad que eres el hombre mas sexy del planeta.

Estaba por decirle que se fuera, porque molestaba cuando ella se me acerco y me beso. Así. Sin avisar ni nada. No tenía ni 5 minutos el beso, cuando sentí que Amu tiraba de mí.

-Ikuto, ahí viene Utau-me avisó.

La americana me sonrió y se fue. Efectivamente, Utau se acercaba a una velocidad peligrosa.

_¿Ahora que quiere? _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_¡Hola!!!!!!!!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien. _

_Gracias por sus reviews, _

_Me animaron mucho _

_Bueno _

_Siento mucho la tardanza _

_Es que no encontraba el documento donde estaba el capi _

_Jeje_

_Pero aquí esta _

_Y espero les halla gustado _

_Bueno, _

_Dejen reviews _

_Y gracias a los que dejan _

_Bye _

_Nos vemos. _

_Se cuidan. _


	13. Ikuto sigue siendo un misterio para mi

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un mes para enamorarme de ti**

**Amu POV**

Ok .Puede ser que Ikuto sea guapo y todo, pero no tanto para hacer eso. Bueno, tal vez. No, claro que no. no puedo pensar en esas cosas. No quise ver cuando la americana besaba a Ikuto así que mejor voltee a otro lado. Vi venir a Utau a toda prisa. Tire de Ikuto y le dije:

-ahí viene Utau.

La americana sonrió y se fue. Utau se acerco a Ikuto a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto.

-nada.

-¿y por que estaba tan cerca de ti esa americana?

-que te importa.

-Ikuto, estoy más que segura que recibiste la carta y el paquete. Piensa en eso.

-créeme, es lo único que hago. Contigo cerca, quien no lo haría.

Utau lo miro y luego poso su mirada sobre mí.

-ni se te ocurra tocar a Ikuto. Ya que el esta…

-largo, Utau-dijo Ikuto.

-bien, pero recuerda eso.

Ikuto solo rolo los ojos y no dijo nada. ¿Qué fue lo que estaba a punto de decir Utau cuando Ikuto la interrumpió? ¿Por qué la interrumpió?

-Ikuto-le dije.

El volteo a verme.

-¿Qué es lo que Utau iba a decirme?

-¿Cuándo?

-antes de que tu la interrumpieras.

-nada.

-pero…

-algún día te lo diré. ¿De acuerdo? Pero no será en este momento.

No dije nada y me resigne. Bueno, algún día me lo diría.

-vamos-me dijo Ikuto.

-¿A dónde?

-a la cabaña. Tenemos que ir ahí.

Seguí sin entender pero seguí a Ikuto. Íbamos a la altura de "Scanland Hall", cuando oímos que nos llamaba alguien. Volteamos y vimos que Ayra venia corriendo.

-su profesor, no se su nombre, les manda esto-nos dijo. Eran unos cuadernillos azules, que decían el nombre de nosotros en la parte de atrás y enfrente decía: "Cedar Lake Camp".-aquí viene el horario. De todo el mes.

-¿Tu te quedaras todo el mes que nosotros estemos?-le Pregunte.

-si.

-que bueno-le sonreí.

-me tengo que ir-nos dijo.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña. Cuando estábamos a la mitad del recorrido, sentí que alguien nos estaba siguiendo. Al parecer Ikuto también, porque miro de reojo. Cuando parecía que no pasaba nada, ikuto me empujó hacia un árbol que estaba cerca. Pego su cuerpo al mío y acerco su rostro al mío. Puso sus manos a los lados de mi cara, haciendo que yo levantara la mía.

-¿Me amas?-me pregunto, en ingles.

-¿I-Ikuto?-le dije. _¿Qué rayos esta diciendo? ¿Por qué me habla en ingles? _

-respóndeme ¿Me amas?-acerco MAS su rostro al mío. Tanto que nuestras narices rozaban.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-solo di que si-me dijo Ikuto en un susurro.

-s-si. Te amo, Ikuto.

-eres una buena niña-me dijo dándome un beso cerca, DEMASIADO cerca de mi boca.

Se oyó un ruido. Como pisadas, rompiendo hojas secas y ramas; y como si alguien soltara una maldición o algo así.se siguió escuchando durante un rato y después desapareció el sonido. Ikuto suspiró. Su aliento me dio en toda la cara. Olía bien, a pesar de casi haber comido. ¿Cómo es posible que exista alguien tan perfecto? Ikuto no parecía tener pensado separarse de mí así que le dije:

-Ikuto ¿Me puedes dejar ir?

-espera-dijo.

Se quedo escuchando no se que, y después de cómo media hora, se alejo unos centímetros de mi.

-espera-dijo. Se quedo oyendo otro rato más y después me miro.

-¿Me decías algo?

Es un idiota.

-¿Qué si me podías dejar ir?

-no se. Yo digo que no-me dijo acercándose más, como estábamos al principio.

-¿Por qué?

-porque estoy disfrutando mucho esto-me dijo sonriendo.

-aléjate Ikuto-le dije.

-no quiero.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-que si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-déjame ir.

Ikuto volvió a suspirar.

-no.

-si.

-no.

Lo empuje con mi mano que no estaba esposada a la suya. Pero no se movió ni un poco.

-mal intento.-dijo acercándose más a mi cara. Ahora no solo nuestras narices se rozaban sino que también nuestros labios.

-¿Sigues queriendo que me separe de ti?-me pregunto.

Asentí sin decir nada. La cercanía que teníamos, me mareaba. Su olor, me mareaba. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Ikuto suspiro y se alejo.

-vamos.

En el camino íbamos hablando sobre que hacer. Si íbamos a nadar, no podríamos porque las esposas no lo impedirían. Así que decidimos quedarnos las dos horas del lago en la cabaña. Después de eso, teníamos hora libre, así que estaríamos 3 horas sin hacer nada. Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, había alguien en la entrada. Yo seguí avanzando, pero Ikuto se detuvo. La persona, que nos estaba dando la espalda, volteo. Seguramente porque escucho nuestras pisadas. Sonrió al vernos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Ikuto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!

¿Cómo están?

Espero que bien

Bueno

Aquí esta otro capi

Espero les haya gustado

Jeje

Bueno

¿Quién será esa persona que estaba en la entrada?

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo

Jeje

Sonó muy dramático XD

Lo siento

Así soy yo

Jeje

Bueno

Los dejo

Me voy

Bye

Se cuidan. X3


	14. Sorpresas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**(Ikuto y Amu POV juntos) **

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Ikuto POV **

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Se supone que no iba a venir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

-que pregunta tan descortés, debería alegrarte-me dijo.

-no veo la razón-le dije.

**Amu POV **

¿Por qué Ikuto debía de alegrarse de que esa persona estuviera aquí?

-no veo la razón-dijo Ikuto.

-pues deberías estar feliz, neko-chan-dijo sonriendo con malicia-ya que soy tu prometida.

¿Prometida? ¿Ikuto? ¿Están comprometidos? No entiendo nada. ¿Entonces ella era la famosa Eien Hashimoto?

-cállate Eien-dijo Ikuto, adelantándose un paso. Se veía claramente enfadado. Eien solo se rio. Fue una risa tan suave que me dio envidia. Y a quien no. Eien parecía perfecta. Su pelo, color miel, brillaba con encanto bajo el sol; era largo, muy largo. Sus ojos eran como los de Ikuto, pero mas oscuros. Era más o menos de mi estatura. Parecía la persona perfecta para estar al lado de Ikuto sin desentonar. Y la ropa de Eien, hacia que se viera mas bonita; traía puesto un abrigo rosa; dejado de el se veía una blusa color perla. Traía un pantalón rosa y un bolso blanco con peluche. Su pelo lo traía suelto pero algunos mechones, que eran mas cortos que los demás, agarrados por listones rosas. Y para acabarla tenía una expresión de inocencia.

-neko-chan, debes aceptarlo. Te casaras conmigo apenas regreses de este campamento-dijo Eien, sonriendo.

-cállate Eien-repitió Ikuto.

-como digas. ¿Quién es esta persona?-dijo señalándome con su mano.

-eso no te interesa-le dijo Ikuto.

-claro que me interesa. Quiero saber con quien anda mi futuro esposo, neko-chan.

-deja de decir eso. ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

-Utau me trajo. Solo vine a verte. Después de dos días me iré. O tal vez me quede todo el campamento. Depende.

-lárgate, Eien-dijo Ikuto.

Ella rio y paso a mi lado. Soltaba un olor demasiado dulce. Muy empalagoso. Tanto que dejo el aire un buen rato con ese olor. Ikuto suspiro.

Ikuto POV

¿Por qué Eien tenia que mencionar eso frente a Amu? ¿Qué parte de "Cállate" no entendió? Amu tenía la mirada llena de confusión. Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando Eien pasó a su lado. Esto es más complicado de lo que imagine.

Tire de Amu y entramos a la cabaña. Fue un milagro que Eien no preguntara por que traíamos esposas. O tal vez Utau le dijo. Si, eso debió ser.

-Neko-chan-gritó Eien cuando aun estaba cerca y no había cerrado la puerta-recuerda que eres mío.

Cerré de un portazo.

-Ikuto-murmuro Amu-¿Qué te sucede?

-necesitarías estar en mi situación para entenderme-le dije.

-si, creo que tienes razón-dijo-¿Qué haremos todo el rato?

-se pueden hacer muchas cosas en 3 horas-le dije con mi tono "sexy". Quería distraerme. Y ¿Por qué no con Amu?

Al principio me miro confundida y después toda su cara se tiñó de rojo.

-¡Eres un pervertido!-me grito pegándome en el brazo.

-no, la pervertida eres tu, por pensar tan malas cosas. Yo no me refería exactamente a "eso". Pero si quieres, podemos probar-le dije, utilizando el mismo tono.

-¡Cállate pervertido!-grito volviéndome a pegar.

Yo solo me reí. Era fácil olvidar todas las preocupaciones al lado de Amu. Tiene un talento natural. Jaja. Mejor me callo.

-¿Ikuto?-me dijo Amu. Yo salí de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que la había estado mirando, pero no se como-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo así?

-si, así como con…-su cara adquirió el mismo rojo de hace unos instantes.

¿Por qué se habrá puesto así? ¿De que forma la habré mirado?

-Amu-le dije-¿Cómo te mire?

-no, nada. Olvídalo-me dijo desviando la vista. Pero a mi nadie me dice que olvide algo. Le agarre el mentón, con la mano esposada, e hice que me mirara. Amu me veía con sorpresa. Deslice la otra mano por su pequeña cintura y la acerque a mí. Era una posición cómoda y a la vez rara.

-dime algo Amu-le dije-¿Por qué es tan difícil decirme la forma en que te mire?

-porque da mucha vergüenza-me dijo-¿Qué estabas pensando?

-no te lo diré-me miro con molestia-a menos que tú me digas como te mire.

-bien-dijo Amu.

-¿Es un bien de que mas a decir o un bien de resignación?

-un bien de que te diré-me dijo poniéndose roja-es que tu me miraste como con…t-ternura-eso ultimo solo lo murmuro. Gracias a dios que tengo un oído tan fino.

-¿Con ternura?-le dije-¿Fue todo?

-si. Ahora tú parte.

-no.

-¡Ikuto!-se escucho un grito afuera. Parecía asustada la persona. Salí corriendo, tomando a Amu de la mano. Corrimos hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos.

Lo que vi, jamás me lo había imaginado. Una de las dos personas que estaban ahí, grito mi nombre antes de que la otra volteara y, gritara también, se oyera y ruido y yo perdiera el conocimiento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
HOla!!!!!

¿Les gusto? Espero que si.

¿Cómo ven eso de Eien? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?

¿Y lo de Ikuto con Amu?

Bueno, necesito saber que es lo que piensan acerca del capi.

Así que por favor, dejen reviews.

Me inspiran.

Bueno

Gracias a las personas que dejan.

Nos vemos

Se cuidan.

Bye.

P.D.: En mi perfil les dejo una imagen de cómo es mas o menos Eien. ¿OK?


	15. Inconciencia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**(Ikuto y Amu POV juntos)**

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Ikuto POV**

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vi fue unos ojos color ámbar.

-Ikuto-dijo Amu-¿Te sientes mejor?

-¿Amu?-dije con dificultad-¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza?

-no hables por ahora ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí recostándome. ¿Qué me había pasado?

**Amu POV **

Fue un gran alivio que Ikuto abriera los ojos. Llevo un buen rato preocupada. Por eso fue un alivio.

_Flashback _

_Ikuto tomó mi mano y salimos corriendo. Llegamos al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos y lo que vimos fue impactante, al menos para mí. Utau estaba siendo arrinconada por el tipo que hizo que Kukai y yo…no quiero ni recordar. Para variar, el tipo le estaba desabrochando la blus. Utau no podía hacer nada porque al parecer le había atado las manos. Pero ¿Por qué estaba ahí con Utau? _

_-¡Ikuto!-gritó Utau. El tipo volteó, gritó no se que, agarró algo y se lo lanzó a Ikuto. Viéndolo de cerca, el objeto que le lanzó era una piedra. Le pegó a Ikuto en la cabeza y él cayó. Quedamos los dos tirados en la tierra. El tipo se acerco a nosotros y nos miró burlón. Jaló a Utau y los dos desaparecieron. Nos quedamos ahí, tirados. Me puse de lado y vi a Ikuto. En la frente tenia un moretón, signo del golpe que había recibido. _

_-Ikuto-le dije en voz baja. No se movió-Ikuto. _

_Se escucharon los gritos otra vez. Al parecer volvían. Efectivamente, venían de regreso. Utau seguía gritando. _

_-¡Ikuto, Ikuto!-gritaba. Como vio que yo estaba consciente, empezó a gritarme a mí-¡Amu, ayúdame! ¡Amu! _

_Yo no sabía que hacer o decir. Ikuto seguía inconsciente. No podía moverme y ayudar a Utau. El tipo golpeó a Utau y yo me enoje. Utau quedo inconsciente. ¿Quién se creía para golpear a Utau? Agarré la piedra que le había lanzado a Ikuto y se la lancé de regreso. Le pegó en el hombro. Maldición, que mala puntería tengo. El tipo se enojó y vino hacia nosotros. Hizo que me levantara y yo jale a Ikuto. Apoye su peso en mi y el tipo me jalo. Caminamos un rato antes de llegar a una cabaña, que al parecer estaba abandonada. El tipo abrió la puerta, intente resistirme pero su fuerza era mayor a la mía, sin contar que traía a Ikuto encima. Nos arrojo al interior y cerro la puerta. Se oyó el sonido de llave. Intente pararme, pero el cuerpo de Ikuto me lo impidió, ya que había caído encima de mi. Casi no se veía nada pero entraba un poco de luz por una pequeña ventana que estaba. Se veía forma de cajas y papeles. Me quede ahí tirada soportando el peso de Ikuto. Después de un rato, Ikuto se movió quito su peso de mi y quedo boca arriba. Me quede a su lado un buen rato. Ikuto se movía de vez en cuando pero nunca abría los ojos. Me apoye en mi codo y miré a Ikuto. Seguía estando dormido. Lucía tan guapo. Tu pelo desordenado rodeando su cara, tan perfecto. Mejor me callo. Antes de que piense otra cosa tan tonta. Ikuto se movió por decima vez, así que no hice mucho caso. Pero ahora vi empezaba a mover un poco la boca. Así que le puse más atención. Empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos. _

_-Ikuto-dije-¿Te sientes mejor? _

_-¿Amu?-dijo con dificultad-¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza? _

_-no hables por ahora ¿De acuerdo? _

_Asintió recostándose. _

_Fin del Flashback _

¿Ahora entienden? Genial. Gracias. Voltee a ver otra vez a Ikuto y vi que había cerrado los ojos.

-Amu…

-te dije que no…

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Lo mire mal durante un rato pero al parecer esperaba que le contestara así que…

-nos trajeron aquí.

-¿Quién?

-el tipo que hizo que Kukai y yo…

-Gaho.

-ese.

-¿Por qué?

-no se. Cuando quedaste inconsciente, el sujetó a Utau y se la llevo. Pero al parecer, se lo olvidó algo y regreso. Utau siguió gritando y el le pegó. La dejo inconsciente y yo le aventé la piedra que te había aventado. Pero tuve mala puntería y no le di. Fue con nosotros y nos trajo a esta cabaña. La puerta al parecer esta cerrada con llave.

-eso es algo malo.

-no me digas. Si no me dices, ni cuenta me doy.

-no es tiempo para estar así, Amu.

- lo se. Por eso no necesito que me digas cosas tan estupidas.

-solo comentaba.

-y yo solo respondía.

Ikuto abrió los ojos y me miro. Fue tan rara su mirada que tuve que voltear a otro lado.

-tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo.

Me daban ganas de decirle algo sarcástico, pero algo en su cara me dijo que me mejor me callara.

Ikuto POV

Amu estaba rara. Nunca decía cosas de ese tipo. Tal vez estar encerrada le hacia perder la razón. No se. Tal vez. Me intente parar, pero me dolía el cuerpo y sobre todo la cabeza. Amu me ayudó a pararme y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Gire la perilla e intente abrir la puerta, pero al parecer Amu tenía razón: estaba cerrada. Volví a intentarlo pero obtuve los mismos resultados que la vez anterior.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-me preguntó Amu.

-no se. Déjame pensar.

Me quede un rato en silencio observando lo poco que se podía ver en la cabaña. Había una pequeña ventana y otras cosas. Pero los únicos lugares disponibles para salir eran la ventana, aunque se tendría que romper, y la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Aunque creo que solo la puerta estaba disponible, ya que la ventana se me hacia demasiado pequeña para que cupiéramos. O tal vez si.

-no se. No tengo ninguna idea. ¿Y tú?

-tampoco.

La mire y me quede un rato así. Al parecer estaba un poco agotada.

-Amu…

-¿Hm?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué?

-porque pareces cansada.

-estoy bien.

No dijo nada más pero en sus ojos se veía cansancio. Volví a intentar abrir la puerta, pero no obtuve ningún resultado diferente a los otros dos.

-Amu…

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes algún broche o algo?

-¿Para qué?

-para intentar abrir la puerta.

-no.

Me rendí y me senté en el suelo. Hice que Amu hiciera lo mismo. Al parecer no teníamos otra alternativa más que quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien note nuestra ausencia y nos busquen.

-¿Qué haremos?-me preguntó Amu.

-nada. No creo que podamos salir por nuestra propia cuenta.

-pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

-a mi no se me ocurre ninguna idea. Si tú tienes una, hazme el favor de decírmela.

No dijo nada y se quedo en silencio.

-entonces esperaremos a que nos busquen ¿Verdad?-me dijo.

-esa es la única alternativa que se me ocurre.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Solo se oían nuestras respiraciones y los ruidos de afuera.

-¿Tienes reloj?-me preguntó.

-¿Por qué?

-necesito saber la hora. Tal vez ya acabaron las actividades y alguien puede haber notado nuestra ausencia.

-no. lo deje en la cabaña.

Oí como suspiraba.

-genial. ¿Y si no se dan cuenta?

-pues tendremos que esperar.

Volvió a suspirar. Sentí como se movía de posición.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte.

-quiero dormir un rato. Todo el rato estuve despierta, esperando que tú despertaras. Ahora que ya lo hiciste, necesito descansar.

No dije nada. Me limite a quedarme en la misma posición en la que estaba.

-Ikuto…

-hm…

-¿Estas bien?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-solo contéstamela.

-si.

-hm…

-copiona.

-¿Eh?

-me imitaste en el sonido.

-¿Cuál?

-hm…

-idiota.

-gracias. Es un placer saber que eso piensas sobre mi.

-cállate. Intento dormir.

Me reí y ella solo dijo cosas sin sentido. Me recosté a su lado y la abrace por la cintura.

-I-Ikuto ¿Qué haces?-me preguntó.

-¿No es obvio?

-no.

No dije nada y la apreté más contra mí.

-I-Ikuto.

-no pasa nada. El mini-rey no te esta viendo. De hecho, nadie más que yo.

-cállate.

Me reí de nuevo. Era tan divertido molestarla.

-oye Ikuto…

-¿hm?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-ya lo estas haciendo ¿No?

-hablo en serio.

-yo también. ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

-¿Por qué estas comprometido con Eien?

-estas interesada ¿Eh?

-cállate.

-¿Quieres saber?

Solo asintió.

-bien.

No pensaba decírselo exactamente hoy pero bueno. Las ocasiones surgen y no hay que desaprovecharlas.

¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya se, ya se

Tarde demasiado en subir este capi

Pero es estaba contagiada de la grave enfermedad de la "Huevonitis"

Jeje

Bueno

Espero que le haya gustado el capi

Jeje

Me encanta dejarlos en suspenso

Jaja

Es divertido

Bueno

Dejen review

Acuérdense que es muy importante para mí

Se cuidan

Gracias también por sus reviews

Bye.


	16. La Historia Detras Del Compromiso

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti

Ikuto POV

"-nuestros padres son empresarios famosos. Mi padre dirige la empresa más famosa de todo Japón y el mundo: Easter. No sé si has escuchado de ella-espere a que Amu asintiera o negara. Asintió-bien. Uno de los socios de mi padre, es el padre de Eien, Daisuke Hashimoto. Como se hicieron amigos, era habitual que su familia y la mía fueran a cenar o ese tipo de cosas. Mi padre y mi abuela decidieron que era hora de que sentara cabeza. Decían que no debía andar jugueteando con todas las que yo conociera, que debía comportarme como futuro heredero de la empresa Easter. Como ya te has de imaginar, la primera y única candidata fue Eien. Había muchas otras, pero la escogieron. Y digo por yo no tuve palabra en esa decisión, a ella. Desde el principio, me negué al compromiso. Siempre aborrecí a Eien, porque siempre se intentaba hacer la víctima, la inocente. Pero lo que más detestaba era que no me dejaba en paz. Parecía una babosa pegada siempre a mí. Luego, aparte de que lo hacía a propósito, siempre decía que ella era incapaz de hacer algo así, pero lo hacía consciente de que yo odiaba eso. Sinceramente la odio-Amu abrió más los ojos-bueno, cuando el mini-rey aviso que nos veníamos de campamento, me alegre. Les dije a mis padres, Eien estaba en mi casa ese día, ellos aceptaron que fuera. Pero ella dijo que no quería que fuera porque no me iba a ver en todo un mes. La ignore y les dije a mis padres que iba a ir. Sin importar que hiciera. Pero ellos se pusieron de parte de Eien. Tuvimos una discusión algo fuerte. Al fin, aceptaron que viniera solo, pero con una condición: regresando del campamento, tengo que casarme con ella. Acepte, pero no pienso hacer. ¿Por qué debo casarme con alguien que ni siquiera soporto? Por eso, Utau siempre me dice que tengo que recordarla. Mi padre me dijo que si no me caso con ella, la empresa perderá uno de sus mejores socios. Obviamente, es malo, por bajaremos de nivel social. Por eso, cuando te conocí, me sorprendió que no supieras quien era, aparte de ser el hijo de Tsukiyomi Aruto, soy el hombre más popular de la Academia Seiyo.-parecia que quería decir algo, así que agregue:-las personas, en especial las mujeres, me persiguen solo por ser hijo del director de Easter. Pero…

-eso no es cierto.

-¿Eh?-escuche bien ¿Verdad?

-no te persiguen solo por ser hijo del director de Easter. Las americanas no creo que sepan que eres su hijo.

-Easter en una compañía mundialmente reconocida. Así que yo digo que si saben que soy su hijo.

-pues yo digo que no.

-eso da igual. Volviendo al tema del compromiso, por eso cuando la vi, reaccione así. Se supone que me iba a dejar disfrutar del campamento. No arruinarlo.

-entonces en el paquete que recibiste era…

-si, el traje de novio. Lo tire por ahí poruqe no me lo pienso probar. También por eso no quería abrirlo.

-¿No piensas casarte con ella?

-no.

-¿Entonces que piensas hacer?

-no lo se. Por ahora lo pensare.

Amu se quedo en silencio. No dije nada ni hice nada. Me quede en silencio. Mire a Amu y vi que ella tenia la vista perdida. La abrace más por la cintura. Ella salto y me dijo:

-¿I-Ikuto? ¿Qué haces?

-nada. Tengo frio.

Ella se relajo y suspiro.

-¿En que piensas? –le pregunte.

-intento procesar esta información que me acabas de dar.

-¿Sorprendida?

-un poco. No pensé que eso de matrimonio arreglado aun existiera en la actualidad.

-pues ya ves. Hay es en la actualidad. Dehecho, eso es algo normal entre las familias de dinero.

-presumido.

-gracias.

-quiero dormir, Ikuto. ¿Me dejas?

-pues ya que.

-si pasa algo, me despiertas.

-hm…

Ella se acomodo y se quedo así. A los minutos, se oía su respiración profunda. Al rato, se movió y se apoyo en mi pecho.

-Ikuto…-suspiro. Así que esta pequeña pervertida está sonando conmigo. Pero ¿Qué está soñando?

Creo que tengo una nueva razón para molestarla.

Eso es genial. Adoro hacerla enojar. Jeje. Soy malo sin poder evitarlo. Pero también quiero saber qué es lo que está soñando. Tengo MUCHA curiosidad.

* * *

¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Cómo están?

¿Les gusto el capi?

Espero que si

Lo subí hoy porque no quería ser

Asesinada por mí hermana

Es muy malvada

Bueno

Dejen reviews onegai

Saben que son importantes para mí.

Se cuidan

Gracias por sus reviews también

Bye.


	17. COnversaciones

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti

Amu POV

Después de un rato, me desperté. Seguíamos estando en la cabaña abandonada. Me intente mover pero algo me estaba inmovilizando. Sentí una respiración cerca de mi oreja. Voltee y que Ikuto estaba pegado a mí. Me quede así. No tenía ganas de despertar a Ikuto y tampoco de hablar. Ikuto se movió y me apretó a el. Casi no podía respirar, pero no quise decirle nada. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que me puso su pierna encima de las mías.

-¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto!-grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Ikuto se despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?

-suéltame.

-¿Solo era eso?-dijo con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-¡¿cómo que "solo"?!-suéltame-le dije.

-pero tengo frio-dijo abrazándome mas.

-pero…

-ya es de noche-me dijo.

Efectivamente, afuera ya era de noche. Y aun no nos habían encontrado. ¿Y si seguíamos encerrados después de días?

-oye Ikuto-le dije.

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué haremos si nos quedamos aquí durante días? –si dices que Gaho nos trajo, vendrá. Tarde o temprano. Espero que sea más temprano que tarde.

-yo igual.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Amu…

-hm…

-nada. Solo que hueles muy bien, a pesar de haber estado todo el día aquí. Y de haber caído en la tierra.

-g-gracias-dije, roja.

-¿Cuánto a que estas roja como tomate?-¿eh?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque tartamudeaste. Y cuando tartamudeas, es que estas roja.

-o sea que me tienes vigilada.

-no exactamente, pero hay veces que te observo. Y siempre que te digo algo así, te pones roja.

-hm…

-¿Cuánto a que estas pensando en lo que te dije?

-cállate. No quiero terapia. Y mucho menos tuya.

-¿Por qué? Sabes, quiero estudiar psicología. ¿No quieres contratarme como tu psicólogo personal?

-no, deja de decir cosas tan incoherentes.

-no quiero.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

Suspire. Era un martirio alegar con él.

-sabes, me da igual. Quiero salir de aquí.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

-podemos ver si hay algo en las cajas.

-hm…ya lo sabía. Solo quería ver su podías pensar un poco. Primero necesitamos buscar algo para poder ver. Yoro-dijo. No se oyó . Silencio. Ikuto se movió-¡Yoru!-igual.-llama a tus charas-me ordeno. Se oía molesto.

-¡Ran, Miki, Su, Día!-dije. Nada. Genial. Estoy segura que si las vuelvo a ver, las asesino. Les he dicho como 5,000 veces que no se separen de mi sin avisarme.

No están aquí esos…-dijo Ikuto.

-ya me di cuenta. Podemos...

-sh…-me callo Ikuto. Afuera se escucharon gritos. Un largo rato y luego silencio total.-hm…creía que alguien venia.

-yo igual. Bueno, será mejor que descansemos para poder mañana buscar algo para salir de aquí.

Ikuto no dijo nada durante un rato.

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo cuando pensé que no iba a contestar.

Nos acomodamos y nos quedamos quietos. Cerré los ojos e intente dormir. Ya sé. Acabamos casi de despertarnos pero aun tengo sueno. Yo creo que Ikuto también, porque ya se durmió. Se movió y rodeo mis hombros. Intente quitar su brazo, pero pesaba. Así que mejor lo dejo así. Me empezó a dar frio, ya que el aire se colaba debajo de la puerta. Me apreté a Ikuto. El quito su brazo de mis hombros y lo puso en mi cintura. Me apretó a él y nos quedamos así.

Al rato, ya me había adormecido y me quede dormida. Medio me desperté después de un rato. Sentí como alguien me llevaba contra su cuerpo, pero no hice mucho caso. Mejor me volví a dormir. Además el cuerpo olía delicioso.

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!

Lamento mucho la tardanza

Quería pedirles un favor

¿Pueden leer el nuevo fic que tengo?

Lo estamos haciendo mi hermana y yo

Por favor

Me harían un gran favor

Bueno cambiando de tema

Espero les haya gustado el capi

Creo que serán más de 20 capis

Jeje

Bueno

Dejen reviews con su apreciada opinión

Gracias a las personas que dejan

Los quiero mucho

Nos vemos

Se cuidan

Bye.


	18. Explicaciones

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti

Ikuto POV

Amu dormía como un ángel. Cuando estábamos dormidos, me despertó un ruido que oí afuera. Pero no le hice caso y abrace a Amu más. Pero sentí una ráfaga de aire y medio abrí los ojos. Vi una silueta parada en la puerta. Abrí completamente los ojos. Intente pararme, pero me dijo:

-calma, Ikuto. Soy Nikaidou-me relaje.

-¿Cómo nos encontró?-le pregunte.

-no los había visto en toda la tarde y le dije al señor Hupp. El y yo los empezamos a buscar. No fue hasta en la fogata, cuando Utau me dijo que Gaho los había ocultado o hecho algo. No supo darme dirección, pero yo escuche un grito-de seguro fue cuando me dijo que la soltara-así que me dirigí a donde yo creí que provenía el grito. Anduve un buen rato sin ver nada. Hasta que me encontré con sus charas-ellas salieron detrás de él. Casi asesino a Yoru con la mirada-me trajeron hasta aquí y yo les pedí que fueran con Ayra para que ella le dijera al señor Hupp sobre la llave de este lugar. Me la trajeron y pues ya estoy aquí.

-bueno-le dije-¿Cómo le haremos para cargar a Amu? porque yo necesitaría quitarme la esposa para poderla cargar.

-hay que despertarla-dijo Nikaidou-san.

-no, ha tenido un día muy agotador. Solo necesito quitarme esta esposa y la podre llevar sin ningún problema hasta nuestra cabaña.

Nikaidou-san dudó un poco. Vio las llaves que traía en la mano y suspiró.

-de acuerdo-dijo. Genial-pero solo hasta que lleguen a la cabaña.

Se acercó y me quitó la esposa. Me levante de un salto. Que bien se siente ser libre de nuevo. Me agache y tome a Amu en brazos. Pase su brazo por mi cuello y me levante. Seguí a Nikaidou-san hasta nuestra cabaña. Nikaidou-san abrió la puerta y yo entre. Estaba todo oscuro pero sabía perfectamente donde estaba la cama. Deposite a Amu con suavidad en la ella. Ella se acomodo entre las almohadas. Agarre una cobija que había en el sillón y se la eche. Mire a Nikaidou-san. El me ensenaba las llaves.

-yo digo que hay que esperar a que se despierte-le dije.

Nikaidou-san me miró mal.

-le prometo que no hare nada malo. Si quiere puede dejarme la llave y cuando despierte nos volvemos a poner las esposas-le dije.

Lo pensó un momento y después quitó la llave. Me la entregó y dijo:

-me la devuelves apenas se despierte-me miró y se fue. La cabaña que en silencio y a oscuras. Fui a prender la luz. Todo estaba igual, a excepción de que había una nota en la mesa que había al lado de la cama:

"_Esto es sólo el inicio. Deja a Hinamori Amu y todo estará bien._

_Si no lo haces, habrá consecuencias"_

Me quede viendo un rato la nota. ¿Quién la habrá dejado? ¿Gaho? ¿O alguien mas? Quien sabe. Me incline cerca de Amu. Le quite las esposas y las puse sobre la mesa. Tire la nota a la basura. Estupideces.

Me acomode al lado de Amu y la abrace. Ella se movió un poco pero no se despertó. Hundí mi rostro en su cabello. Olía tan dulce. La apreté más contra mí. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan…?

Alguien tocó la puerta. Me levante. ¿Por qué tenían que interrumpir? Abrí la puerta y casi la vuelvo a cerrar de golpe. Solo que la persona no me dejo.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté.

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Quién?

-no eres idiota. Lo se. Así que dime: dónde esta.

-¿para que lo preguntas? Si ya lo sabes.

Me empujó y paso. Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella. Se quedo un rato así y justo cuando yo iba a decirle algo, se adelantó y se inclinó sobre Amu. Si mi vista no esta mal, y creo que es así, la besó.

Me acerque a ellos y empuje a la persona.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-le dije.

-¿Celoso?

-¿Eh?-¿Estaba yo celoso? No, no lo creo.

Amu se movió y abrió los ojos. La persona se volvió hacia ella y lo volvió a hacer. Ella abrió más los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó ella cuando lo empujó.

-te quiero mucho, Amu. Lo acabo de comprender.

Es un idiota. ¿Quién se cree?

-¿Ikuto?-dijo Amu. La mire-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál cara?

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero les haya gustado

Creo que esta un poco corto

Lo siento

Bueno

Dejen reviews

Y graxias a las personas que dejan

Bye

Se cuidan

Los quiero mucho XD!!!!!!!!


	19. De una cosa a otra XD

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Amu POV **

¿Qué hacia Nageshiko ahí? ¿Por qué Ikuto tenía esa cara? y ¿Por qué Nageshiko me había besado?

-te quiero mucho, Amu. Lo acabo de comprender.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi? Si Rima sabe de esto, se sentiría traicionada. ¿Qué hago? Mire a Ikuto. La cara que tenía era demasiada rara.

-¿Ikuto?-le pregunté. Me miró-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Vi como parecía confundido.

-¿Cuál cara?-dijo.

-pareces enojado.

-no o estoy.

-pues pareces.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-sí.

-no.

-sí.

-no.

-sí.

-no.

-sí.

-no.

Nageshiko carraspeó. Lo miramos. No parecía enojado pero si ansioso.

-Que dices Amu?-me preguntó sonriendo. Tenía una mirada tan esperanzada que no quise decir nada. Pero si no lo hacía, se que lo lastimaría a él y a mí.

-Nageshiko…-le dije.-te tengo que decir algo: yo también te quiero...-sus ojos se iluminaron-pero solo como un amigo. Como mi hermano-se vio la gran decepción grabada en sus ojos.-pero sé que Rima te quiere. El otro di amelo dijo. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Ikuto-lo miramos y el asintió-bueno ¿Lo ves? Rima de quiere y no quiero lastimarla. Ella me pidió que no dijera nada, pero si no te lo decía, te lastimaría al decirte que no. Por eso tuve que explicarte. Lo siento mucho, Nageshiko. ¿Estás enojado?

-no, dijiste lo que pensabas y sabias. Te lo agradezco.-dijo Nageshiko. Se quedo mirándome un rato a los ojos y después se sorprendió. Pero no se dé que.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte.

-me di cuenta de que tienes razón-me dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué?

-después lo sabrás-Nageshiko me abrazo me dio un beso cerca de la boca. Me sonroje pero no dije nada. Paso cerca de Ikuto y este vino hacia mí. Se me quedo viendo un buen rato a los ojos. Yo me empecé a poner nerviosa porque me estaba mirando tan fijamente que parecía estatua. Iba a decirle algo, porque pensé que no iba a decir nada, cuando él se acerco más a mi cara y dijo:

-¿No piensas hacer nada?

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunte. Ok. Ikuto es demasiado raro. Nunca se sabe que está pensando o que va a hacer. Pero ahí radica su encanto. Mejor olvídenlo.

-sobre lo que acaba de pasar-dijo, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Si no dejaba de ver esos hermosos ojos, dejaría de pensar con claridad. Y tampoco podría decir algo coherente, así que mejor desvié la vista.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-¿pro que no puedo pensar nada coherente?

-Amu…-dijo acercándose más a mí. Me intente alejar de él, pero no pude alejarme más porque me resbale con una almohada. Me quede acostado, mirando a los ojos de Ikuto, esperando a ver que decía. No dijo nada más; pero en cambio, se siguió acercando a mi cara. Puso sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas y las puso al lado de mi cara. Se subió prácticamente encima de mí, inmovilizándome con su cuerpo.

-¿I-Ikuto?-le dije. Mi cara estaba toda roja. Ikuto seguía sin hablar y cada vez se iba acercando más.

-deberías hacer algo al respecto-dijo. Me quede pensando. Le iba a decir algo, cuando agrego:-¿Qué dices?

-n-no sé de qué me hablas-le dije. No podía pensar-. ¿Por qué Ikuto tenía que hacer eso? ¿Por qué es así?

-tienes que hacer algo. Debes decir algo-dijo mientras se acaba cada vez más a mi cara. Su respiración me golpeaba mi rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así Ikuto conmigo? No lo entiendo.

-¿Por qué?-le dije.

-no debo decírtelo ¿O sí?

-si, no entiendo de que hablas.

-debes hacer algo al respecto-dijo mientras acercaba su cara más a la mía. Cuando sus labios rozaban los míos, agregó:-pero es tu decisión.

Sus labios ya estaban casi sobre los míos, un beso seguro, podía sentir el sabor de la boca de Ikuto en la mía, cuando alguien toco la puerta. Ikuto suspiro y se alejo, se paro para abrir la puerta y me dijo antes de eso:

-hazte la que se acaba de despertar.

Me acomode y espere. Ikuto abrió la puerta y en cuanto se pudo, Utau se le lanzo al cuello. Cubrió su cara de besos.

-¡Utau!-dijo Ikuto, molesto-déjame en paz. Ahora mismo vas a explicarme que sucedió ayer cuando llegamos.

-si, Ikuto ¿Cómo esta Amu?-preguntó. Me vio sentada y se lanzo hacia mí. También me cubrió de besos. ¿Qué le sucede?-que bueno que están bien. Pero ¿Por qué no traen las esposas?-dijo mirando que estábamos separados.

-por algo. Pero primero me explicas que sucedió-dijo Ikuto, algo molesto. Al parecer quería ejercer su poder como hermano mayor.

Utau suspiro y dijo:

-de acuerdo. Primero que nada, que bueno que están bien.

Ikuto carraspeo y Utau volvió a suspirar. Me miro primero a mí y luego a Ikuto. ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado antes y después de que llegáramos?

* * *

¡Hola!!!!!!!

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capi

Tratare de hacerlos más largos y no tardar tanto en subirlos XD

Bueno

Aquí está el capi

Dejen reviews, onegai

Recuerden que son muy apreciados para mí

Gracias a las personas que los dejan

También quiero agradecerles por los reviews que dejaron

En el otro fic

Bueno

Ya me largo

Bye

Se cuidan

Recuerden que los quiero mucho X3


	20. Estas JODIDO! TT

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Ikuto POV**

Utau es un dolor de cabeza está científicamente comprobado.

-bueno, todo empezó cuando yo regresaba de haber dejado a Eien aquí. Cuando regresaba, los vi a ustedes. Iba a hablarles, pero en eso llego Gaho. Me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo muy importante. Me dijo que no podía esperara. Le creí y me llevo a parte. Cuando nos empezamos a alejar mucho, le dije que a dónde íbamos. No me respondió y yo me detuve. Me di la vuelta para irme, cuando Gaho me agarro del brazo y me acorralo en el árbol. Grite tu nombre-dijo mirándome-y entonces fue cuando saco algo de su pantalón. Al principio no sabía que era hasta que lo puso en mi cuello. Era una navaja. Volví a gritar y fue cuando ustedes llegaron. Volví a gritar y Gaho tomo una piedra y te la lanzo Ikuto. Cuando los vi caer, no supe que hacer. Pensé que Amu también estaba inconsciente. Gaho me agarro y nos fuimos de ahí. Yo no los quería dejar, pero Gaho tenía demasiada fuerza sobre mi brazo. Me llevo a una cabaña abandonada y pensé que me dejaría ahí, pero en cambio, solo abrió la puerta. Volvimos con ustedes y yo seguía gritando. Vi que Amu estaba despierta y empecé a gritarle a ella. Al parecer Gaho se harto de que yo gritara porque me golpeó y me dejo inconsciente. Después no supe que paso durante un buen rato. Cuando me desperté, estaba sola, acostada en no sé dónde. Me intente levantar, pero todo mi cuerpo me dolía. Me empezó a dar frio y me abrace a mí misma. Seguía teniendo frio, pero después supe por qué: no traía nada, absolutamente nada de ropa. Sin embargo, tenia puesto algo encima, era una cobija. Me destape y me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama. Me fije en las sabanas y estaban llenas de…-Utau rompió a llorar. Amu me miro y yo abrace a Utau. La empecé a consolar.

-tranquila. Tranquila. Todo está bien. Estas conmigo.

Utau me abrazo por la cintura. En situaciones como estas, se nota que es la hermana menor. Se separo un poco de mi.

-luego me cambie. Salí de ahí, pero antes me encontré con una nota que decía: "Lo disfrute mucho. No puedo esperar a que vuelva a suceder." caminé hacia la cabaña donde estamos todos. Me encontré con Nikaidou-san, pero no dije nada de lo que había pasado. También vi a los amigos de Amu. Uno de ellos, se me acerco, Kukai.-cuando dijo su nombre, se sonrojo un poco-estuve hablando con él sobre eso que paso y me consoló. No le dije nada sobre ustedes dos, por miedo a que Gaho se enterara y me volviera a hacer algo. No fue hasta la fogata, cuando le dije a Nikaidou-san. Supongo que los empezó a buscar. Y pues fue todo-dijo Utau mirándonos a los dos. Mire a Amu. Ella estaba mirándome fijamente, como si estuviera esperando a ver mi reacción.

-¿Dónde está Gaho?-le pregunté a Utau.

-creo que en la cabaña. No lo he visto desde eso que pasó. Al parecer se escondió hasta ahora ¿Por qué?-me pregunto.

No respondí y Salí corriendo. Oí como las dos me gritaban, pero no les hice caso. Seguí corriendo. Lo único que tenía en mente era matar a aquel idiota que se atrevió a tocar a mi hermanita. Yoru me seguía de cerca pero no le hice caso. Seguí corriendo. Me pareció oír que alguien venia pero tampoco hice caso. Lo hice hasta que Amu se paro frente a mí. Me pare en seco. Nos quedamos mirando.

-quítate de en medio, Amu-le dije.

-no.

-quítate.

-no.

-quiero romperle la cara a ese idiota que se atrevió a tocar a mi hermanita-le dije. No era mi intención desatar mi furia sobre ella, pero si no se quitaba, lo haría. Amu me miro con ternura.

-se que lo quieres matar, pero eso solo te traerá problemas.

-tienes una hermana pequeña ¿Verdad?

-si ¿Quién te dijo?

-Tadase. Bien. Imagínate que le hacen algo a ella ¿Qué harías?

No respondió.

-¿Ves? Estoy seguro que harías lo mismo que yo. Así que no trates de detenerme.

-pero Ikuto…-me dijo, acercándose a mí. La sujete por los brazos.

-gracias, pero lo hare-le di un beso cerca de la boca y la solté. Hice cambio de personalidad con Yoru y llegue a la cabaña. A pesar de ser de noche, veía todo claramente. Me adentre en el cuarto de los hombres. Busque a Gaho y cuando lo encontré lo agarre por el cuello. Grito y alguien prendió la luz. Todos nos miraban. No me importo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi hermana?!-le grite en la cara. Lo levante de la cama y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Gaho cayó en el suelo. La furia me comía por dentro. Gaho se levanto e intento golpearme. Esquive el golpe y le di otro en el estomago. Los demás hombres se habían levantado y formado un círculo alrededor de nosotros. Reconocí las caras de los amigos de Amu. Tadase me veía enojado y Kukai venia hacia mí.

-calma, Ikuto-me dijo, tomándome por los hombros.

-no me digas que hacer-le dije, soltándome-tu bien sabes que le hizo.

-lo sé. Pero hay otras formas para arreglar las cosas-me dijo.

-pues yo no quiero pensar en otra.

En esta pequeña distracción, Gaho aprovecho y me golpeo en la boca. Caí en el suelo y Gaho me dio otro golpe. Sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, pero no me importo. Interpuse mis brazos y le provine una patada. Gimió de dolor y me levante. Me dolía el estomago y demás partes donde me había golpeado pero le di un golpe en la cara. El medio lo esquivo y me golpeo. Me empezaba a doler la mano pero no me importo. Alguien grito algo y me distraje con eso. Gaho aprovecho y saco algo. Se dirigió hacia mí y me quiso lastimar con la navaja. Lo esquive a medias. Me alcanzo a dar en el brazo. Le quise dar otro golpe pero interpuso la navaja. Me corte en la mano. Gaho rio y quiso darme otro golpe, sin la navaja. Detuve su mano a centímetros de mi cara.

-¡Ikuto!-grito Amu llegando.

Voltee y ese fue mi error. Gaho me golpeo de nuevo en la cara. Caí en el suelo. Intente levantarme, pero mi brazo me dolió.

-¡Ikuto!-volvió a gritar Amu, viniendo hacia mí. Se arrodillo a mi lado-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?-negué con la cabeza-te lo dije. Te dije que no te ayudaría esto-al parecer iba a empezar a llorar porque derramo dos lagrimas.

-no llores-le dije.-no sucedió nada tan grave.

Ella me miro como si estuviera loco. Intente sonreír pero me dolía la cara. Amu frunció el ceño.

-no llores por él, princesa-dijo Gaho-no vale la pena. Mejor ven conmigo.

-¡Cállate idiota!-grito Amu, enojada-ni te me acerques.

-¿Y si lo hago qué?-dijo Gaho, sonriendo viéndose más estúpido de lo que ya es.

-te rompo la cara-dijo Kukai. Lo miramos y se veía que hablaba en serio.

-inténtalo-dijo Gaho, ensenando su navaja-veo que después de todo si son novios.

Kukai había dado un paso cuando se escucho la voz del señor Hupp:

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Alguien dijo algo que yo no escuche. Volví a quedar inconsciente por segunda vez. Que lata.

* * *

¡Hola!!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

A mí se me hizo interesante

Excepto pro eso de Utau,

Pero bueno

Bueno, ya saben

Necesito su opinión sobre este capi

Así que….por favor dejen reviews

Bye

Se cuidan

Gracias por los reviews que dejan

Se los agradezco

Los quiero a todos XD


	21. Consecuencias

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Amu POV **

¿Por qué Ikuto tenía que ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué no entiende a la primera? Es un dolor de cabeza. Por eso, le pasa lo que le pasa: le dije que no debía hacer eso porque sabía que iba a salir lastimado. Pero no, el idiota tiene que ir y hacerse el valiente. Es un gran idiota. El más grande que he conocido. Ahora tengo que estarlo cuidando por una semana y media. Si, como lo leyeron. Lo tengo que cuidar durante una semana y media, ya que el gran idiota decidió no hacerme caso. Las costadas que le dio Gaho fueron un poco profundas. Dejen les cuento que paso después de que llegara el señor Hupp.

Flashback

¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo el señor Hupp. Alguien grito por ahí que habían estado peleando. Ikuto se desmayo y yo me quede a su lado. El señor Hupp se llevo a Gaho y a algunos más a la sala de la cabaña. Alguien dio la sugerencia de que revisaran a Ikuto. Yo ya lo estaba haciendo, pero me ayudaron. En el brazo tenía una cortada fea y en la mano igual. Llamaron al señor Hupp y el dio la orden de que la enfermera lo revisara. Cuando ella lo hizo, declaro que las heridas no eran tan graves. Eran un poco profundas pero nada serio. Sin embargo, yo tendría que cuidarlo. Cuando todo se tranquilizo, el señor Hupp dio dos órdenes: una, que todos se fueran a dormir y dos, hablar con Gaho, Ikuto y yo. Más bien iba a hablar con Gaho y conmigo, pero bueno. Nos sentamos en los sillones que había en la sala. Gaho se quiso sentar junto a mí, pero el señor Hupp le indico que se sentara en otro sillón. El hizo una mueca y no le hizo caso. Se sentó a mi lado, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-suéltame-le dije.

-¿O si no que me harás, lo mismo que Ikuto?-dijo acercando su rostro al mío. Qué asco. No puedo creer que éste intentando imitar a Ikuto.-no puedes hacerme nada-dijo mientras yo me alejaba de él.

El señor Hupp regreso, ya que se había ido por Ikuto, con este en la espalda.

-señor Gaho, le dije que se sentara en otro sillón-dijo el señor Hupp.

Gaho lo ignoro y tomo mi mentón. Intente soltarme, pero el agarre de él era fuerte. Acerco sus labios a los míos y me dio un beso lentamente. Qué asco. Si intenta imitar a Ikuto, le sale fatal. No es que Ikuto me haya besado, pero en la forma que hizo Gaho era una pésima imitación de la de Ikuto. Lo que más asco me dio fue cuando intento meter su asquerosa lengua, con sabor a sangre, en mi boca. Le iba a dar una cachetada, pero el muy estúpido de Gaho, agarro mis manos.

-deja…déjala en paz-dijo la voz de Ikuto. Gaho se separo de mí y miro a Ikuto.

Yo también hice lo mismo. Ikuto se estaba apoyando en el señor Hupp para poder mantenerse de pie.

-¿O si no qué, Ikuto?-dijo Gaho, mientras volvía a pasar un brazo por mis hombros. Intente soltarme, pero me estaba inmovilizando-no puedes no mantenerte de pie ¿Y quieres que la deje? No lo creo-era un…

-Gaho-dijo el señor Hupp-necesito que te quites de ese sillón para que Ikuto se pueda acostar.

-pero Ikuto puede sentarse en cualquier otro sillón. No tiene que ser precisamente en este-dijo el estúpido, sonriendo como pendejo. Oh, perdón ya lo es.

-Gaho, lo mismo para ti. Quítate-dijo el señor Hupp, aparentemente enojado. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos y al final, Gaho sonrió como estúpido. Se sentó en el sillón de al lado. Ikuto se recostó y puso su cara en mis piernas. De puro reflejo, le empecé a acariciar el pelo. El se acomodo mejor y seguí con mi tarea.

-bien-dijo el señor Hupp-esto que paso, no quiero que vuelva a pasar. De hecho, no volverá a repetirse. Joven Gaho, volverá a Japón. No puedo permitir que se quede aquí. Ya hizo demasiadas cosas. No tiene nada que decir a su favor, así que cállese. Quiero que prepare sus maletas y todo para irse. Un auto lo estará esperando a las 7:00 am mañana. Váyase-dijo el señor Hupp, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Gaho no dijo nada más y se fue. El señor Hupp lo siguió con la mirada y después se volvió a hacia nosotros.

-bien. Ahora necesito una explicación, Ikuto-dijo mirando a este.-pero antes una cosa: ¿Por qué no tienen puestas las esposas?

-fue mi culpa-dijo Ikuto, con dificultad, no tenía fuerza para hablar ni moverse pero aun así lo hacía.-Amu no tiene nada que ver en esto. Ni siquiera Nikaidou-san. Yo fui el que pidió la llave para que pudiéramos estar más cómodos. Fue todo. Lo lamento. Lamento haberlo desobedecido-explico Ikuto, con sinceridad, o al menos eso me pareció.

-bueno, no les diré nada, porque lo lamentan-dijo el señor Hupp-de todos modos, estaba pensando decirles algo sobre eso: se las podrán quitar para bañarse, cambiarse y demás. Bueno, mejor les daré dos opciones: pueden elegir la que les acabado de dar o esta: se las podrán quitar y podrán andar sin ellas, pero al primer desacuerdo, por mínimo que sea, se las volveré a poner. Ah, y esta ultima tiene una condición: tendrán que andar juntos para todo, como si tuvieran esposas pero sin ellas. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Cuál les gusta más?-dijo mirándonos.

-la 2da-dijimos al unísono.

-lo sabía. Pero ya saben, al primer desacuerdo-dijo el señor Hupp.

Asentimos y el señor Hupp sonrió.

-bien, ahora Ikuto, explícame que paso.

Ikuto suspiro y empezó a contar todo. Con todo y detalles. Cuando termino, el señor Hupp dijo:

-qué bueno que lo mande de regreso. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho.

Nos mando a nuestra cabaña. Ikuto no estaba muy consciente pero llegamos, gracias a la ayuda de Kukai y Tadase.

Nos quedamos en la cabaña y esperamos a que la enfermera viniera.

_Fin del Flashback _

Así que ahí está lo que paso. Ahorita estoy esperando a que la enfermera llegue y que Ikuto despierte. Casi todo el día se la pasa dormido. Bueno, la enfermera nos trae la comida y todo lo extra que necesitamos. No estamos participando en nada. Veces mi amigos vienen a visitarnos y se quedan un rato. Me entere de que Nageshiko le dijo a Rima que la quería. Rima se puso como loca. Todo el tiempo esta feliz. Así que eso era lo que Nageshiko había descubierto. Que bueno, me alegro mucho por ellos. Kukai siempre esta molestando a Nageshiko con eso de Rima. No puedo creer que Ikuto y Kukai tengan más o menos la misma edad. Ikuto parece mas maduro mientras que Kukai parece un niño chiquito.

-Amu…-dijo Ikuto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me dirigí a un lado suyo.

-¿Qué sucede Ikuto? ¿Necesitas algo?-le dije.

-acércate-dijo. Parecía muy serio.

Hice lo que me dijo.

-acércate más-me dijo. Estaba mi rostro a un centímetro del suyo.

-¿Qué sucede Ikuto?-le pregunte-¿Por qué no me dices nada?

Ikuto sonrío, agarro mi cabeza con su mano buena y la acero más a la suya.

-no digo nada porque no tengo nada que decir-dijo y me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-¡Ikuto!-le dije alejándome de él-te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso.

Todos los días es lo mismo. Ikuto me engaña y me dice que necesita algo cuando en realidad me da un beso ahí.

-y yo te he respondido que no dejare de hacerlo porque si te hubiera hecho caso, no estaríamos aquí.

-si, pero yo…

Alguien toco la puerta. Ikuto cerró los ojos, haciéndose el dormido. Fui a abrir y me arrepentí en segundo.

-Neko-chan-dijo Eien empujándome y pasando-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Comida? ¿Un buen masaje? Neko-chan, se que no estas dormido, porque te oí platicar con esa-dijo señalándome. Ikuto no abrió los ojos ni se movió-tu, Hinamori, ve a dar una vuelta con tu noviecito Tadase, quiero hablar con Ikuto, a solas. Vete-me señaló la puerta e hizo una sena para que me fuera.

-ella no va a ningún lado-dijo Ikuto, abriendo los ojos y sentándose.

Es un idiota. Se supone que esta vez no iba a delatarse. Siempre es lo mismo. Eien llega, dice que quiere hablar con el, mientras que el se hace el dormido, y yo me tengo que ir. Pero ikuto siempre arruina todo y se delata.

-no me importa ir a dar una vuelta-dijo, mientras los miraba.

-¿Ves?-dijo Eien-Hinamori, eres un ángel. De ahora en adelante te diré Amu, espero te agrade.

Me encogí de hombros y salí de la cabaña.

-¡Amu!-grito Ikuto, desde adentro. Me di la vuelta-no te dije que te podías ir. Tú eres la que oficialmente me cuida.

-pero si esta Eien, tu futura esposa, mejor que sea ella la que te cuide. Para que practique. No tardare de todos modos-le dije.

Me aleje y llegue a Rhone Lodge. Vi que Rima y Nageshiko estaban afuera. Les iba a gritar pero en eso, se dieron un beso. Fue tan tierno que me derretía de ternura. Pensé en irme pero algo me llamo la atención. Había alguien mas mirando la escena. No podía ver su cara, pero estaba detrás de un árbol. Me acerque lentamente.

-Amu, no deberías hacerlo-me dijo Día.

-shh…

-Amu-chan-dijeron todas.

Las agarré y las metí en la bolsa. Ignore sus grititos y me seguí acercando. Era Kukai. Me acerque por atrás y le tape la boca. Brinco y se dio la vuelta. Se relajo cuando vio que era yo.

-Amu-dijo, cuando le destape la boca.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-le pregunte. El me enseno una cámara.

-jugando.

-eso no es jugar, es espiar.

-da igual, pero es para molestar a Nageshiko. No dije nada y los dos nos quedamos viéndolos. Se veían tan lindos. Nageshiko tenía que agacharse para poder besarla, pero no importaba por que luego la cargaba y no estaba encorvado.

-a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto Kukai.- ¿No deberías estas cuidando a Ikuto?

-Eien esta con el-dije.

-ah y eso te pone celosa-dijo-¿Verdad?

-claro que no-le dije.

Kukai rio y nos volvimos a quedar viendo a esos dos. Kukai se puso a grabar con la cámara cuando Nageshiko subió a Rima al barandal. Yo digo que para estar mas cómodos. Kukai chiflo y ellos se asustaron. Kukai tomo mi mano y salimos de nuestro escondite. Ellos se sonrojaron al máximo.

-h-hola-dijeron.

-no paren por nosotros-dijo Kukai-sigan en lo que estaban.

Le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-me dijo.

Negué con la cabeza y salude a Nageshiko y Rima. El me miraba con duda y ella con vergüenza.

-me voy-le dije a Kukai.

-yo lo voy a molestar-dijo mientras sonreía.

Me di la vuelta y me encamine a mi cabaña. Abrí la puerta y me quede de piedra: Eien estaba semidesnuda y encima de Ikuto. Lo peor del caso es que Ikuto estaba amarrado de los brazos y pies. Me refiero a Eien semidesnuda, ya que solo traía ropa interior. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de que llegue, porque le empezó a desabrochar la camisa a Ikuto. Lo besaba mientras el no podía hacer nada. Pensaba dejarlos solos, hasta que vi que Eien tenia intenciones de quitarle el pantalón. Si ikuto sabía que yo había visto esto que estaba pasando y que me fui, de seguro me mata. Iba a decir algo, cuando vi que Eien empezó a darle besos en el pecho. Desabrocho el pantalón de Ikuto y lo empezó a bajar. Ikuto le decía algo a medias, ya que Eien en seguida lo empezaba a besar. Intente decir algo, pero de mi boca no salía ningún sonido. Ikuto volteo la cara a donde yo estaba y abrió mucho los ojos. Pero luego vi como me miraba burlonamente y empezaba a corresponder los besos de Eien. Ella, complacida, siguió besándolo hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

-Ikuto… veo que ya lo estas comprendiendo-dijo ella.

-aja.

-Ikuto…-dije yo.

Eien volteo a mi dirección y sonrió con malicia.

-Amu, llegaste antes de lo esperado. Bueno, otro día regreso, Neko-chan-dijo Eien recogiendo su ropa y cambiándose. Le dio un último beso a Ikuto y se fue.

-no te preguntare si necesitas algo, por que creo que no-dije, cerrando la puerta.

-no estés celosa, también hay para ti-dijo.

-cállate. Yo no estoy celosa-le dije.

-¿A no? Entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que no estas celosa.

-no tengo que hacer eso-le dije. Me dirigí hacia el y le quite las cuerdas.

-entonces si estas celosa.

-no-me dirigí al armario que había por ahí y saque una toalla.

-si.

-no-abroche su camisa. El pantalón no lo quise cerrar.

-si-el intento abrocharse el pantalón. Pero solo pudo subir el cierre.

-no-le ayude a cerrarlo completamente.

-si.

Lo mire y le dije:

-no.

-si lo estas, aunque digas que no. Te molesto que empezara a corresponder los besos a Eien. Lo se. No te engañes a ti misma y admite que estas enamorada de mi.

-eres un…-dije. ¿Por qué no encuentro una palabra para describirlo?-no estoy enamorada de ti. ¿De acuerdo? No seas tan presumido, arrogante y todo lo demás. No eres el único hombre del planeta ¿Ok? Existen muchos.

No dijo nada y pensé que ya había ganado yo la batalla. Me di la vuelta para buscar algo en una maleta que tenia por ahí, cuando sentí que Ikuto me abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Q-Que haces?-le pregunte. Me gire en sus brazos.

Me intente alejar pero sentí la pared en mi espalda.

-después de estoy que voy a hacer, quiero que me digas que no estas enamorada de mi. ¿Trato?

-¿de que hablas?-le dije. El puso su dedo en mi boca, callándome.

-di que si.

-no puedo decir que si a algo que no se-le dije para ganar tiempo.

-Amu…

-b-bien.

Ikuto sonrío y me soltó puso una de sus manos en la pared, la que estaba lastimada rodeo mi cintura y me acerco a el. Su respiración golpeaba mi rostro. Tenía una vaga idea de que iba a hacer. Me intente alejar, pero ya estaba con la espalda en la pared. Ikuto volvió a sonreír.

-no tienes a donde ir.

No le dije nada, ya que no tenía ninguna razón para contradecirlo. Otra vez, casi sus labios estaban sobre los míos, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Por qué siempre interrumpen?-dijo Ikuto…-¿Molesto? No, no lo creo.

Abrió la puerta y me miró.

'te buscan. Me asome y vi que era Tadase-kun.

-Tadase-kun-dije-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante-dijo mirando a Ikuto.

-no me puedo ir-dijo este- debemos estar como si trajéramos esposas.

-bien. ¿Nos sentamos, Hinamori-san?

-si.

Fuimos al sillón que estaba por ahí- Ikuto se sentó en la cama.

-bueno, la vez que estuvieron ausentes todo el día, me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué cosa, Tadase-kun?-esto me esta poniendo nerviosa.

-de que…

Se oyó un portazo. Me dije y no vi a Ikuto. ¿Qué le sucede a este?

-sigue diciéndome, Tadase-Kun-le dije.

-bueno, de que me gustas muchísimo. Y quiero que seas mi novia.

Mi cerebro proceso lentamente esa información. Cuando la comprendí completamente, casi me muero de la felicidad.

-y-yo también te quiero, Tadase-kun-mi cara ardía-y claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Tadase sonrío y me abrazo. Luego tomo mi cara y me beso. Fue un simple roce de labios, pero casi me muero de felicidad.

Hoy es un día PERFECTO ¿No creen?

* * *

¡Hola!!!!!!!!!

Como que hice el capi muy largo

Jeje

Bueno muchas lo pidieron, así que…

Jeje

Bueno

Dejen reviews con su apreciada opinión

Gracias a las personas que dejan

Bye

Se cuidan

Los quiero mucho X3


	22. Y yo era Idiota

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Ikuto POV **

Tadase es un idiota. ¿Por qué tenia que interrumpir? Quería hacer para probar que Amu no esta enamorada de mi y viene ese idiota e interrumpe. Idiota. Como no me interesaba escuchar lo que le iba a decir a Amu, me fui de ahí. De todos modos, tengo una vaga idea de que le va a decir. Aun así, no me fui tan lejos, me quede afuera de la cabaña, esperando a que el mini-rey saliera. Tardo como 5 minutos. Luego lo vi salir, despidiéndose de Amu con un beso.

-así que… ¿Son novios?-le dije.

Ella se sorprendió de verme.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-me pregunto.

-no me interesaba lo que te dijera-le respondí mientras pasaba ala cabaña.

-pero habías dicho que…

-no importa lo que dije. Además, ya pasó. ¿Para que hablar del tema?

No dijo nada y cerro la puerta.

-oye-dijo después de un rato. Me gire hacia ella. Se quedo viendo mi frente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer antes de que llegara Tadase?

-¿Para que lo preguntas? Creí que ya lo sabias. Además ya no necesito eso. Me lo acabas de demostrar.

Se que soné un poco molesto y si lo estoy. Quería hacer eso por pura diversión y el mini-rey llega y me interrumpe.

-¿Ikuto?-me dijo Amu. Salí de mis pensamientos y la mire-tu mano esta sangrando.

-nos nada-le dije, cerrando en puno la mano.

-enséñamela-me ordenó.

De mala gana, lo hice. Ella la examino y me tomo del brazo.

Me jalo hacia el baño. De ahí, agarro una toalla y la mojó. La puso en mi mano.

-necesito a la enfermera-me dijo.

-¿YT yo que puedo hacer?-le dije.

-no te lo digo para que hagas algo, idiota. Solo te lo digo. ¿Cuándo dijo que regresaría?

-no se. Creo que a las 6.

-¿Y que hora es?

-como las 3.

-maldición. La necesito ahora.

-¿No te dijo como tratar algo así?

-dijo que te pusiera una toalla mojada y la llamara. Pero no tengo nada con lo que pueda contactarla. Necesito ir por ella a Rhone Lodge.

-pues ve-le dije.

-no puedo dejarte solo-dijo mirándome mal.

-no soy un bebe. Se cuidarme.

-eres un niño chiquito. Te dicen que no hagas algo y vas de idiota a hacerlo. Así que no te dejare.

-Oh, estas preocupada por mí. Que tierno-le dije, burlándome de ella.

-cállate. Te tengo que cuidar bien porque luego Utau me mata si te descuido.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Amu retiro la toalla y me quito toda a venda. Cuando me puso de nuevo la toalla en la mano, me dolió pero no dije nada.

-enséñame tu brazo-me dijo.

-está bien- no tiene nada-le dije.

-no importa.

Le tendí el brazo y ella arremangó la camisa. Retiró la venda y vio que yo tenía razón: la cortada estaba bien. Volvió a colocar todo en su lugar, aunque cambio el vendaje-

Nos fuimos al sillón. Estuvimos un buen rato ahí. ¿Por qué cuando no necesitas que venga alguien, viene todo el mundo? ¿Y por que cuando necesitas que venga alguien, no viene nadie? ¿N o les ha pasado eso?

-Amu…-le dije-

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-no se. No puedo dejarte solo y no puedo quedarme aquí, esperando a que venga. ¿Por qué cuando necesitas que venga alguien, no viene?

-lo mismo me pregunto.

Se había formado de nuevo un buen ambiente, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Amu se levanto rápidamente.

-Amu, Ikuto-dijo Ayra-¿Cómo están?

-bien, Ayra, gracias-dijo Amu-pasa.

-no, gracias, debo volver. Solo venia a ver si necesitaban algo.

-so, de hecho necesitamos a la enfermera-le dijo Amu.

-muy bien. Ahora le dijo. Nos vemos.

Amu cerró la puerta y regreso junto a mí.

-¿Te duele?

-no.

Se sentó y me sonrió. Pero no fue una sonrisa feliz.

-¿Por qué no admites nada?-me pregunto.

¿Cómo supo que me dolía un poco? La mire a los ojos y ella me miraba con ternura.

-¿Cómo supiste que…?

- se nota. O tal vez no, pero me di cuenta. En tus ojos se nota el dolor. Y también me di cuenta de que cuando contestas cortante, es por que o estas enojado o te duele algo.

Casi abro la boca de la impresión. Así que me observa. O sabe interpretar mis gestos y palabras o adivino.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta. Amu abrió.

-¿Sucedió algo?-dijo la enfermera, pasando.

-a Ikuto le empezó a sangrar la mano-explicó Amu.

-bien.

Se acerco y examino mi mano.

-no es nada grave-dijo después de un rato-solo hay que lavar la herida y poner otro vendaje.

Amu asintió y la enfermera se fue.

-vamos-me dijo-necesito lavar la herida.

-no quiero. Arde-no tenia sentido seguir ocultándolo, si de todos modos ella podría saberlo.

-vamos, no ha de doler tanto-me dijo, haciendo que me levantara.

-¿Alguna vez te han limpiado una herida?-ella negó-pues entonces no opines.

Ella se río y tiro de mí. Nos dirigimos al baño y me empezó a lavar la herida.

De ves en cuando, me ardía, pero no decía nada. Amu se daba cuenta y solo sonreía.

-listo-dijo. Cambio el vendaje y nos dirigimos al sillón.

-oye-le dije.

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué te gusta Tadase?

-¿Eh?

-si, ¿Qué es lo que tiene Tadase que te gusta?-no es por nada. Solo tengo curiosidad.

-pues es lindo, muy atento, se preocupa por mi-empezó a describirlo y su cara empezó a subir de color-trata a las personas bien, siempre intenta ayudar a los demás. Siento que nunca será infiel. Siempre estará para mí y sin mentiras. Jamás ha dicho nada ofensivo hacia mi o hacia los demás. Además, cuando lo conocí, me trato como una princesa. Desde ahí me ha gustado. A parte, su cara es muy linda. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Me encogí de hombros.

-curiosidad.

-la curiosidad mato al gato.

-me lo han dicho muchas veces.

-¿Y aun así no entiendes?

-no.

Sonrío. Nos quedamos un rato platicando. Pasaron las horas y llego la enfermera.

-¿Cómo siguió?-le pregunto a Amu.

-bien. Todo esta en orden.

-que bueno. Les traje comido-nos enseñó un a bolsa.

-gracias.-dijo Amu, tomándola.

-hoy fuimos al lago a cenar, pero como no pudieron ir, les traje su hamburguesa. Les puse todo a parte para que le preparen como quieran. Vienen unas sodas y un pedazo de pastel para quien. Me debo ir. Ah, también vienen unos chocolates. Nos vemos.

Amu fue a dejar toda la comida en una mesa, en la que habíamos estado comiendo todos los días. Empezó a sacar toda la comida.

-¿Cómo la quieres?-me preguntó.

-da igual. Como la tuya.

Amu asintió y las preparo. Las trajo al sillón. Me tenia que dar de comer en la boca porque mi mano lastimada era la derecha y con esa como. Además, para comer hamburguesa, se necesitan las dos manos.

-abre la boca-me dijo.

-no soy bebe-le dije-

-pues pareces.

-dime algo: ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no eres como todas las demás?

-porque si no ya no seria yo.

Me quede meditando un rato su corta respuesta. Tiene razón,

-interesante…-dije-tienes una manera de pensar muy interesante.

-supongo que es un gracias-me dijo.

-supongo que de nada-le dije sonriendo.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y seguimos comiendo. Se hizo de noche y fue hora de bañarnos. Amu me tenía que ayudar a bañarme. ya saben por que. Siempre que llega esta hora, la cara de Amu sube de color y no baja hasta que pasa todo.

-necesito que te prepares para bañarte-me dijo.

Asentí y agarre el short que traje para meterme al lago.

-listo-dije, cuando me hube cambiado.

Ella vino al baño y abrió la regadera. Agarro shampoo y se lo hecho en la mano. Me incline y ella me empezó a tallar mi pelo. Lo enjuago y me lavo el cuerpo. Lavó mis heridas cuidadosamente.

-listo-me dijo. Cerró la llave y me tendió una toalla. Me seque y Amu salio del baño. Me cambio un mucho cuidado.

Salí del baño y me encontré con Amu acostada. Le iba a decir algo, pero cuando me acerque, me di cuenta de que estaba dormida. Sonreí y le eche una cobija encima. Pobre. Todo el día se la pasa cuidándome. En la noche ni duerme bien por estar cuidándome. Le acaricie el pelo. Después me senté a su lado. Ella se despertó de golpe.

-¿Me quedé dormida?-me pregunto.

-si a eso le llamas dormir, entonces si.-le dije.

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-ni un minuto completo-

Le dije, con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-pero en ese minuto te pudiste haber hecho daño-me dijo, destapándose.

-no soy un bebe-le dije.

-pues tus acciones dicen lo contrario-me dijo, mirándome mal.

-da igual. Lo importante es que no me hice ningún daño.

-pues si, pero pudiste haberte hecho algo.

-a todo esto ¿Por qué te ¨dormiste¨?

-es que solo me acosté para esperarte y me dormí.

Pobre de verdad. No se como le hace para no renunciar.

-oye-le dije.

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? Bien podrías decirle a Eien o a Utau que me cuide. Pero no lo haces ¿Por qué?

Se quedo un rato pensando.

-supongo que por 2 razones: una, porque estamos castigados y no podemos andar cada quien por su lado y dos, porque me siento responsable.

-¿Responsable? ¿Por que? Si tú no tuviste nada que ver.

-no, pero aun así me siento responsable.

-eres rara-le dije.

-no lo soy.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si-

-no.

-si.

-no.

-¿Dices que no eres rara cuando te siente responsable de algo que ni siquiera tienes que ver?

-cállate. Déjame ser.

Me reí.

-te espero aquí.

Ella se metió a bañar. Me quede sentado en la cama. Pero como me aburrí, me levante y desteñid la cama. Me metí y me acomode. Cerré los ojos, esperando a que Amu regresara. Tardo como media hora pero da igual. Apago la luz y se metió en la cama. Me quedé dormido casi al instante. Había sido un día muy agotador. Medio me desperté y me voltee para abrazar a Amu. Era tan cálida.

* * *

¡Hola!!!!!

Espero les haya gustado el capi

Siempre lo hago pensando en ustedes, en si les va a gustar o no

Bueno, ya saben

Necesito su opinión del capi

Así que…por favor reviews

Gracias por todas las personas que dejan

Bye

Se cuidan

Los quiero a todo XD


	23. Juego de Cartas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Amu POV **

Soy libre. Bueno algo así. ¿Por qué? Porque Ikuto por fin está curado. Bueno, aun tiene las cortadas, pero ya sanaron. Tenemos ya dos semanas en Cedar Lake. Muchos americanos se fueron y solo quedaron unos cuantos. El tiempo pasa muy rápido ¿Verdad? Siento como si solo fuera ayer cuando a Ikuto le paso eso de la pelea. Bueno, con tantas cosas que han pasado en tan pocos días, a quien se le haría rápido.

-Amu-chan-dijo Tadase, abrazándome.

-ah, hola Tadase-kun-dije, roja. Me da mucha vergüenza cada vez que Tadase-kun me abraza o besa.

Tenemos una semana, 3 días y 5 minutos de novios. Si ya era atento conmigo, ahora lo es más. Cuanto lo quiero.

-¿Vamos a nadar?-me dijo.

-yo no sé nadar-le dije.

-yo te ayudo-me dijo.

-bueno, solo un rato-le dije. Mire a Ikuto que estaba a un lado mío, ignorándolos-Ikuto-me miro-vamos a nadar.

-¿Y a qué hora me preguntaste?

-Tadase-kun lo sugirió.

-pero no sabes nadar.

-Tadase-kun me ayudara.

Se resigno y se encogió de hombros. Por si no lo mencione, traemos las esposas porque el día anterior nos peleamos.

Fuimos a nuestra cabaña y nos quitamos las esposas. Nos cambiamos y fuimos con Tadase-kun. Fuimos al lago y al llegar me dio mucho frio.

-Tadase-kun, creo que mejor me voy-le dije.

-no, tú te quedas aquí-me dijo Ikuto, acercándome a él-si necesitas calor, yo te puedo ayudar.

-Ikuto, suelta a Amu-chan-dijo Tadase.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi novia.

-pero no es de tu propiedad.

-oigan-les dije-dejen de pelear.

Ikuto me soltó y nos metimos al lago. El agua estaba heladísima.

-t-tengo frio-dije.

Tadase-kun no me escucho ya que se había sumergido. Salió y me dijo:

-voy a ir a la plataforma. Ahorita regreso.

No me dio tiempo de decir nada. Ikuto me abrazo por atrás.

-qué lindo novio que deja a su novia sola y ella no sabe nadar. Adorable.

-cállate-le dije. Pero a pesar de todo tenía razón. Me había dicho que se iba a quedar conmigo y se fue.

Lo observe nadar y subir a la plataforma. Había solo una persona ahí. No se veía bien de lejos pero juro que era Eien. Se acerco a Tadase y le empezó a hablar. Tadase sonrió y se quedo platicando con ella. Ikuto seguía abrazándome por detrás. Me gire y le dije:

-vámonos de aquí.

Ikuto no dijo nada y me siguió. Fuimos a nuestra cabaña y me metí a bañar. Salí y luego espere que Ikuto saliera. Cuando estuvimos listos, nos fuimos a Rhone Lodge. Había muchos de nuestra escuela y pocos americanos, entre ellos Ayra. Se acerco a nosotros y dijo:

-¿Quieren jugar?

-¿A qué?-le pregunté.

-si-dijo Ikuto.

-¿Cuándo di yo mi opinión?-le dije.

-tú me obligaste a ir a nadar. Estamos a mano.

Tenía razón. Así que mejor no dije nada. Nos integramos en el círculo que había.

-¿Han jugado alguna vez ese juego de las cartas?-nos pregunto Ayra.

-depende-dijo Ikuto.

-se pasan las cartas con la boca-explico.

-yo no quiero jugar.-le dije.

-claro que quieres-dijo Ikuto.

-pero…

-no me importa, juegas.

Lo mire mal. Ayra les dijo a los demás y empezó el juego. Me fije en las personas. Casi no conocía a nadie. Estaba Anami Yuuki, Yamabuki Saaya, de mi grupo y otros. Ikuto estaba a mi izquierda y a mi derecha estaba un americano. Creo que su nombre es Sam. No se. La carta iba antes de Ikuto. A su izquierda estaba Ayra. Se la dio e Ikuto volteo hacia mí. El se agacho y yo me pare un poco de puntas. La absorbí y se la pase al otro. Casi se cae pero el chico la absorbió a tiempo. La siguieron pasando y unos por ahí se dieron un semi beso. Todos gritaron. Muchas otras personas también se dieron besos pero algunos los profundizaron. Me sonroje cuando Ikuto me pasó la carta. Ya la iba a absorber, cuando la carta se cayó. Me frene de inmediato. Estábamos a centímetros. Muchos chiflaron. Me sonroje más y me agache por ella. Me voltee con el chico y se la di. Siguió el juego. A la 5ta vuelta, me distraje. Ikuto hizo un sonido y me acerque. Pero Ikuto no aguanto, yo digo, y se le cayó la carta. Intente pararme, pero fue demasiado tarde. Mis labios chocaron con los de Ikuto. Me quede así. Ikuto también se quedo así pero reacciono más rápido que yo. Paso un brazo por mi cintura y me acerco a el. Intento abrir mi boca y yo de puro reflejo la abrí. Se profundizo el beso. Era el mejor beso que he recibido en toda mi vida; mejor que ni los de Tadase. Le correspondí el beso sin pensarlo. Ikuto empezó a jugar con mi legua. Su boca tiene un sabor…delicioso se queda corto. ¿Cómo puede existir tanta perfección en un solo hombre?

-¿Amu-chan?-dijo la voz de Tadase.

Me separe de Ikuto.

-T-Tadase-Kun-le dije. Eien, que estaba a su lado, miraba moribunda a Ikuto. Y por supuesto que a mi también.

-Amu-chan, ¿Qué hacías besando a Ikuto?-me dijo Tadase.

-y-yo no lo estaba besando-le mentí-el me estaba besando a mi.

-no seas mentirosa, Amu-dijo Ikuto-tu también lo estabas haciendo.

-claro que no-le dije, volteando a verlo. Intente decirle con los ojos que se callara. Pero claro que no me hizo caso.

-di lo que quieras. Yo solo digo lo que sentí-Ikuto tiro de mí. Pasamos al lado de Tadase.

-Tadase-kun-el me miro-te lo juro. Yo no...

-te creo, Amu-chan-dijo el-se como es Ikuto de mentiroso.

-¿No estás molesto?-le dije.

-no ¿Cómo podría estarlo?-dijo sonriendo como solo el sabe sonreír.

-gracias, Tadase-kun.

Lo oba a besar cuando Ikuto volvió a tirar de mi. Nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste besar a Tadase-kun?-le reclame.

No dijo nada.

-¡Ikuto!-le dije.

El me volteo a ver.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Por qué eres tan hipócrita?

-¿EH?

-Si, ¡¿Por qué eres tan hipócrita?!-exclamo, mirándome enojado.

_¿Qué le sucede?_

* * *

HOla!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Cómo están?

Espero que bien

Bueno

Aquí otro capi

Lo siento si tarde mucho, pero es que tuve muchos contratiempos

Bueno

Espero hayan disfrutado del primer beso de Ikuto y Amu

Bueno

Ya saben….reviews

Mi alimento para mi inspiración

Bueno

Bye

Se cuidan

Gracias a las persona que dejan

Nos vemos

Las quiero a todas X3 no saben cuantoXD


	24. Descubrimientos

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti

Ikuto POV

¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué tiene que ser perfecta pero con ese terrible detalle? Mintió solo por su "querido" Tadase. Que hipócrita. No entiendo por que me siento así, pero es un dolo en mi interior que no soporto.

-¡Ikuto!-dijo Amu.

La voltee a ver.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Por qué eres tan hipócrita?-le respondí con una pregunta.

-¿Eh?

-si, ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hipócrita?!-exclame. Maldición. No debo demostrarle lo enojado que estoy, pero parece que no pude evitarlo.

-Ikuto…

-respóndeme esa pregunta-le dije con frialdad.

-yo no soy…

-si, si lo eres. No te engañes a ti misma. Reconócelo.

-pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

-no te hagas la inocente. Lo digo por lo que sucedió en Rhone Lodge-le dije-¿Por qué le mentiste a Tadase? Tú correspondiste a mi beso. Así que ¿para que mentiste?

-porque no quería problemas-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿No querías problemas? Entonces desde un principio debiste haberte separado de mí.

-pero ¿Qué me dices de ti? Estas comprometido. Para empezar, no debiste haberme besado.

-y para terminar, no debiste haberme correspondido.

-cállate-me dijo. Me di la vuelta y fui por la llave de las esposas. Nos las quite y las deje en la mesa al lado de la cama. Me iba a ir al sillón, cuando escuche un sollozo. Me di la vuelta y vi que Amu estaba llorando. Me miro.

-¿Por qué?-dijo mientras varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-no lo se-le dije. Pero no hice nada para tranquilizarla. Ni siquiera la abrace. Me volví a dar la vuelta. Había dado un paso, cuando sentí como me abrazaba por atrás.

-l-lo siento-dijo con su boca pegada a mi espalda. Eso fue lo que derribo todas mis defensas. Me di la vuelta y la abrace. Puse mi mentón en su cabeza. Amu seguía llorando mientras mojaba mi camisa, pero eso no me importo.

-yo también-le dije.

Levante su rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos. Puse mi frente en la suya. Su cara, por primera vez, no cambio de color.

-Amu…-le dije.

Ella solo me miro con a los ojos. Nos quedamos un buen rato así, sin decir nada. Estaba dudando si hacer algo, cuando alguien toco la puerta. Amu me dio un último abrazo y fue a abrir la puerta. Tadase entró y no dijo nada. Me miro y después tomo a Amu de los hombros. Me volvió a mirar antes de acercar a Amu completamente y besarla. Sentí como mi sangre hervía. Pero no podía hacer nada. Solo ver. Era un simple roce de labios pero lo que detonó todo mi autocontrol fue cuando el mini-rey intentó profundizar el beso y rodeo la cintura de Amu con sus brazos.

Me acerque y jale a Amu. La acerque a mí.

-no toques a Amu-le dije.

-¿Por qué no? Es mi novia-dijo el muy idiota sonriendo.

-no me importa, no lo hagas.

-¿Por qué? Te pregunto ¿Acaso estas celoso?

No dije nada.

-¿Ikuto?-dijo Amu.

La mire a ella.

-¿Qué tienes?-me pregunto.

-no lo sé-dije en su oído-pero no quiero que te toque.

-¿Por qué?

-no lo sé.

Ella se me quedo mirando confundida. El mini-rey me estaba viendo con malicia.

-¿Por qué no me contestas?-me dijo-¿Acaso estas enamorado de Amu?

Me quede paralizado. ¿Me gustaba Amu? Acaso yo… ¿Estaba enamorado de ella?

* * *

¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Cómo están?

¿Preparadas para navidad n_n?

Bueno

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

Sé que lo hice muy cortito

Pero es que tenía que dejarlo ahí

Jeje

Bueno

Ya saben

Reviews

Por favor

Nos vemos

Se cuidan

Los siguientes capis (si son dos o más) serán mi regalo de navidad para ustedes ¿OK X3?

Bueno

Bye

Las quiero mucho XD


	25. ¿Sera cierto?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Amu POV **

¿Por qué Ikuto no contesta? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué me dijo eso?

-¿Ikuto?-le volví a preguntar.

Me miro y no dijo nada. Se quedo viendo a mis ojos. Estuvimos un rato así y luego vi como se sorprendía.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza. Miro a Tadase-kun.

-respondiendo a tu pregunta, eso no te interesa-le dijo.

-da igual, pero suelta a Amu-chan.

-no.

-suéltala.

-no.

-¡suéltala!-grito Tadase-kun.

-no.

-Tadase-kun, Ikuto-les dije. Ellos me miraron-ya dejen de pelear. Tadase-kun, será mejor que te vayas.

-de acuerdo-dijo y se acerco. Pero Ikuto me acerco más a él.

-ya te lo dije, no toques a Amu-le dijo este a Tadase-kun.

Lo mire primero a él y luego a Tadase. El se encogió de hombros.

-tú no lo podrás impedir-le dijo.

-claro que podre.

Tadase le dio un mirada tan fría que jamás creí que sería capaz de dar. Luego volteo conmigo y me sonrió como siempre lo hace.

-nos vemos, Amu-chan.

Asentí solamente. Tadase se fue y nos quedamos en silencio Ikuto y yo. Este no dejaba de abrazarme a él, como si sintiera que en cuanto lo hiciera, yo me iría.

-¿Ikuto?-le dije después de un rato, porque no pude soportar el silencio. El se limito a mirarme-¿Me puedes soltar?

-lo hare si me prometes que no me golpearas ni dirás nada.

-de acuerdo lo prometo.

Ikuto me soltó y yo me fui a sentar a la cama. Ikuto se quedo un rato parado antes de ir a mi lado.

-¿Qué tienes?-me preguntó.

-nada, solo estoy pensando en esto que acaba de pasar-le dije.

-lo siento. No quise armar un escándalo.

-no impor…-un momento. Dijo ¿Lo siento?

-¿Qué tienes?-me dijo-¿Te sientes mal?

-creo que la pregunta es al revés. ¿TÚ te sientes mal?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Dijiste "lo siento"?

-sí, eso dije. ¿Qué tiene?

-¿Cómo que que tiene? Nunca te había escuchado oír eso.

-¿Y?

-no, pues nada. Solo era una observación.

-hm…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Después de un rato, se escucho la chicharra, indicando que era hora de ir a cenar. Nos reunimos con todos en el "Town" vi a mis amigos pero no me quise acercar porque estaba Tadase-kun. Y si Ikuto seguía enojado, no creo que fuera prudente. Voltee a ver a Ikuto y vi que miraba algo o a alguien. Seguí su mirada y descubrí que miraba a Eien y a Utau. Ellas estaban charlando muy animadamente.

Ikuto se percato que yo también las miraba a ellas y me dijo:

-¿Crees que pueda romper el compromiso?

-no lo sé. Si en verdad no quieres casarte con ella, pues deberías intentarlo. Pero si es imposible, pues yo digo que algún día podrás estar en paz con ella. O tal vez intentarlo, porque no creo que se vaya a componer.

Ikuto rio y asintió.

-tienes razón. Pero espero poder romperlo.

No dije nada, para que pensara con el doble sentido de lo que podía decirle. Fuimos a cenar, después nos fuimos a rezar y de ahí nos fuimos a la fogata. Ikuto y nos sentamos junto a Kukai, Ayra, Nageshiko y Rima.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Nageshiko?-le pregunte a Rima.

-bien, demasiado bien diría yo. Pero solo que Kukai siempre nos anda molestando. Pero de ahí en fuera bien. ¿Y a ti con Ikuto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le dije con la cara rojísima-sabes que no hay nada entre nosotros. De hecho, acuérdate que soy novia de Tadase-kun.

-ah, sí es cierto-dijo con una mueca.

-¿por qué te enojas? Creo que te caía bien Tadase.

-si, pero se me hace un idiota.

-¿Por qué?

-por razones que es mejor que no las sepas.

-¿Eh?

-olvida lo que dije.

-no ahora me dices, ¿de qué razones me hablas?

-nada.

-Rima…

-Amu-dijo Nageshiko-Rima tiene razón, es mejor que no sepas nada.

-pero ¿Por qué?

Mire a todos ellos, junto con Ikuto, y todos apoyaban a Nageshiko y a Rima.

-¿Por qué?

-Amu-dijo Kukai-no te conviene saber.

-pero yo que tu, lo cortaba en cuanto antes-dijo Ikuto en mi oído.

_¿De qué me están hablando? _

* * *

¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!

Otro capi

¿Les gusto?

Espero que si

Bye

Se cuidan


	26. Aviso

_**AVISO:**_

No se asusten, no es nada malo. Solo quería decirles que su regalo de navidad, que es el capi 26 lo voy a subir mañana. Espérenlo con muchas ansias. Voy a poner todo mi empeño para que quede perfecto.

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews que tanto adoro**_

_**Bye**_

_**Se cuidan**_

_**Feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo. X3**_


	27. El dos caras

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Ikuto POV**

Tadase ya se paso. ¿Cómo puede ser así? A mi no afecta en nada, pero a Amu le va a doler. Cuando me lo dijo Kukai me daban ganas de irlo a golpear. Pero ya tenía suficientes problemas. Por eso apoye a Rima, Nageshiko y Kukai cuando le dijeron a Amu que no le convenía saber nada.

-ustedes están demasiado misteriosos-nos dijo Amu-pero si todos lo dicen creo que tienen razón.

Suspire aliviado. Amu me miro.

-¿Por qué suspiras?-me preguntó.

-porque si-me acorde de algo que había olvidado. Sonreí con diversión. Ella se mostros recelosa-¿Recuerdas cando estábamos atrapados en la cabaña?-ella asintió-recuerdo algo claramente. Tú estabas dormida y yo te oí decir mi nombre. De hecho, lo suspiraste ¿en que estabas soñando, pequeña pervertida? (N/A: si no se acuerdan, vean el capi 16) se que me quieres, pero no es para soñar conmigo ¿O si?

-cállate-me dijo. Se acerco a mi-¿Tienes que sacarlo eso justo ahora? Además yo no sueño contigo.

-solo los 365 días del año. Hasta antes de conocerme ya soñabas conmigo.

-no es cierto-me dijo. Como disfruto molestarla.

-Ikuto-me dijo alguien. Voltee y vi que era el tipo acosador-¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?

-no-le dije. ¿Por qué tenia que venir ahora a darme lata?-mi hermana se va a sentar ahí.

El tipo busco a Utau, como no la encontró, se sentó a mi lado. Al principio estaba lejos y después se fue acercando poco a poco. Hasta que quedo prácticamente pegado a mí.

-¿Te puedes alejar?-le dije, molesto. El tipo solo se movió un centímetro. Suspire y abrace a Amu. Ella se quedo desconcertada un rato pero luego entendió. Le hizo señas a Nageshiko para que se acercara. Este lo hizo y Amu le dijo:

-¿Puedes hacerle un favor a Ikuto?

-si ¿Cuál?-¿Qué tiene planeado esta pequeña pervertida?

-necesita ir a nuestra cabaña-le dijo Amu-y como tu tienes el color de pelo parecido, puedes cambiar con el.

-de acuerdo-acepto Nageshiko.

Me pare y el tipo me miro.

-Ahora vuelvo-le dije en voz alta a Amu para que el tipo escuchara. Fui con Nageshiko a lo más oscuro, para que el tipo acosador no nos viera.

-¿y ahora?-le dije a Nageshiko.

-ten mi chamarra y dame la tuya. Yo seré tú y tú serás yo. ¿Entendido?

-si-hicimos el intercambio y yo partí a la cabaña. Me iba en la cabaña, no quería que el tipo intentara algo conmigo. Pero pobre Nageshiko. Lo dejo a su suerte. Espero que Rima no se enoje.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña, vi las luces prendidas. Se me hizo raro, pero aun así entre. Yoru estaba ahí dentro junto con las charas de Amu. Pero no eran ellos los que habían prendido la luz. Alguien salió del baño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Eien?-le dije.

-no necesitas preguntar-me dijo-quiero que dejes a Hinamori Amu. Es solo un estorbo.

-pues tengo que informarte que no lo hare-le dije-tu no diriges mi vida.

-pero muy pronto lo hare-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-yo no estaría tan seguro. Pero puede ser y puede no ser. –le dije casi riéndome de ella.

-lo que digas, Neko-chan-dijo ella-no debes decir nada a nadie sobre esto que te dije. Si la primera amenaza que te puse no sirvió de nada, te lo digo otra vez: deja a Hinamori Amu. Si no la dejas, habrá consecuencias. Y graves.

-¿Tu fuiste?-le dije.

-si, bueno, Gaho fue el que la puso aquí pero yo la escribí.

-entonces ¿Tu hiciste que Gaho nos encerrara, que violara a....Utau?-me costo demasiado decirlo eso sin tener ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella-¿Y todo lo demás que hizo?

-si ¿tienes algún problema?-dijo riéndose de que no podía hacer nada.

-eres una…-le dije, yendo hacia ella y levantando mío mano.

-¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto!-grito la voz d de Tadase-baja esa mano.

Me di la vuelta lentamente. El mini-rey estaba en la puerta.

-baja esa mano, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-dijo el mini-rey.

-tu no me das ordenes.-le dije. La sangre me hervía de tan solo pensar lo que le estaba haciendo a Amu-no puedo creer que después de lo que estas haciendo, estés en posición de ordenarme.

A pesar de todo, baje la mano. Porque yo no debía pegarle a ella.

-¿De que hablas?-dijo el mini-rey asustado.

-de lo que le estas haciendo a Amu-le dije. El mini-rey se había acercado a nosotros. Llego a mi lado. Su rostro se había tornado pálido.

-ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Amu-me amenazo.

-eso a mi no me interesa. Pero si le haces algo o si ella sufre por tu culpa, te las veras conmigo.

-conmovedor-dijo Eien-me voy. Duerme bien, neko-chan-dijo acercándose para darme un beso, pero me aleje-sueña conmigo.

-si, soñare contigo pero en mis pesadillas.

Ella se rio y se fue. Mire al mini-rey.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-le dije.

-se me hizo raro que tu y Nageshiko se fueran y que luego Nageshiko regresara fingiendo ser tu. Por eso vine. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-no serás lo suficientemente idiota para creer que te voy a decir.

-como quieras. Yo me voy a quedar aquí para esperar que Amu-chan venga, para darle las buenas noches.

-estas demente si piensas que te dejare aquí después de lo que estas haciéndole.

-ella nunca lo sabrás. Además ¿a ti que te importa? O acaso ¿Te gusta Amu? la ultima vez que te lo pregunte no me respondiste nada.

-¿Y si fuera así que?-le dije. De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Creo que me esta empezando a gustar.

-¿Ikuto, Tadase?-dijo Amu, desde la puerta. El mini-rey sonrió y se paro. Pero yo fui mas rápido y me acerque a Amu mas rápido que el. La abrace. Ella me tendió una de las galletas, con bombón y chocolate, que traía en la mano. La tome.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tadase-kun?-le pregunto al mini-rey.

-vine a darte las buenas noches-dijo este con su asquerosa sonrisa.

-gracias Tadase-kun-la abrace mas a mi.

-largo, Tadase-le dije.

El se encogió de hombros y se fue. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Amu. En cuanto puso un pie fue de la cabaña, cerré de portazo.

-¿Qué sucede?-me dijo.

La mire fijamente. No dije nada. Creo que es tiempo de decírselo.

-Amu-le dije seriamente-tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué sucede?

Me arme de valor y quedé mirando fijamente sus hermosos ojos.

Es ahora o nunca.

* * *

¡Hola!!!!!

¡Feliz navidad prospero año nuevo!

Espero les haya gustado su regalo.

Bueno, ya saben.

Reviews

Por favor,

Gracias a quienes dejan

Nos vemos

Se cuidan

Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year. XD


	28. La verdad duele

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Creo que me inspire mucho y les dejo doble regalo de Navidad. Las quiero a todas. X3**

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Amu POV **

¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué trama Ikuto? Después de que ikuto y Nageshiko cambiaran, estuve un rato incomoda. Después vi que Tadase también se iba así que mejor los seguí. Pero no se que es lo que le sucede a Ikuto.

-¿Qué sucede Ikuto?-le dije de nuevo.

-es algo importante, Amu. No quiero que digas nada mientras yo hablo. ¿De acuerdo?-me ordeno ikuto.

-de acuerdo.

-bien. Bueno, esto es algo fuerte. Bueno, al menos para ti.

-Ikut…

-te dije que no hablaras.

Le hice mala cara pero no dije nada.

-bueno, es sobre tu "querido Tadase".

-¿Qué sucede con él?-le dije. Si es algo sobre Tadase, tengo que poner atención.

-sucede que me dijeron Kukai y Nageshiko que el muy idiota…no hagas esa cara-acababa de mirarlo con enojo, según yo.-es la verdad, tu misma pensaras lo mismo cuando te lo diga. Ahora cierra esa boca porque sino yo la cerrare por ti-dijo con voz picara. Entendí el doble sentido.

-cállate-le dije, toda roja.

-bueno, resulta que el idiota de Tadase esta…

-ya déjate de rodeos.

-estoy buscando como decírtelo de la manera mas suave. Para que no te duela tanto.

¿Eh? ¿Ikuto esta preocupado por mí?

-pero si quieres que te lo diga así como es, perfecto. No tengo ningún problema.

-bien.

-Tadase te esta engañando.

-¿Qué?

-tal y como lo oíste. Tadase te esta engañando. Y no te diré con quien porque eso empeoraría las cosas.

-cállate. Tadase jamás me haría algo así. El me ama. Me lo ha dicho-le dije, con lagrimas en los ojos.-estas diciendo mentiras. Tadase jamás haría algo así. Y menos a mí.

-¿Por qué te sientes tan especial?-me dijo-Tadase es un idiota. No creo que solo porque finge quererte, te tenga que ser fiel. Es un idiota, debiste haberte dado cuenta desde un principio.

-y si tu lo conoces, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada hasta ahora?-le dije.

-porque no quería que te pusieras como estas ahorita.

-¡CALLATE!-le grite antes de salir corriendo.

Me llamo pero no le hice. Iba a ir a Rhone Lodge, pero ahí iban a estar todos y no tengo ganas de estarles dando explicaciones.

Me dirigí al "Town". No había nadie ahí. Pensaba quedarme ahí, pero escuche ruidos y me asuste. Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba la fogata, pero nadie estaba ahí. Corrí sin rumbo fijo un buen rato. Y como siempre sucede, tropecé. Me intente levantar pero no pude porque no tenia fuerza. Ikuto es un mentiroso. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme algo así sobre Tadase? Escuche de nuevo ruidos. Me levante a duras penas. Sentí la mirada de alguien. Volví a salir corriendo. No quería pensar en nada. Solo correr. Sentir que no había nadie en el mundo. Para colmo, cuando iba cerca de una cabaña abandonada, empezó a llover. Intente abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Corrí para ver si encontraba algo que pudiera protegerme del frio y de la lluvia pero no encontré nada. Cuando estaba cerca de unas rocas, volví a escuchar ruidos. Me quede quieta y en eso se oyó un rugido. Mire arriba de mi cabeza y con lo que iluminaba la luna, pude ver a un puma. Grite y el puma salto. Quedo frente a mí.

Se fue acercando poco a poco. Yo estaba temblando de miedo. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? La lluvia seguía empapándome. Pero eso paso a segundo plano. El puma vigilaba cada paso que daba. Me moví hacia un lado y el puma rugió. Di un brincito y el puma se me abalanzo. Solté un grito de lo más aterrador. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llego. Abrí los ojos y frente a mí estaba mi salvador: Ikuto. Se había transformado con Yoru y me había protegido.

-I-Ikuto-le dije mientras caía en el suelo.

-eres una tonta. ¿A quien se le ocurre irse de la cabaña en la noche y encima no esconderse de la lluvia o regresar?-no me miraba pero se oí un poco molesto.

-gracias Ikuto-le dije.

-tonta. Ahora necesito que te alejes un poco de aquí para encargarme de este adorable puma.

Sonreí e hice lo que me dijo.

-Yoru-dijo Ikuto. Hizo una serie de movimientos y el puma se fue. Ikuto regreso conmigo. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, me sujeto de las piernas y me alzo.

-I-Ikuto, no me cargues así. Me siento tonta-proteste.

-¿Mas? Bueno, no me importa. Te llevare así.

Nos fuimos de regreso a la cabaña. Cuando llegamos, las luces estaban prendidas.

-quédate aquí-me dijo Ikuto.

-¿Por qué?

-solo hazme caso-me dijo.

-de acuerdo.

Ikuto deshizo la transformación y entro. Escuche que hablo con alguien y después abrió la puerta.

-ya puedes entras-me dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Entre con un poco de desconfianza pero esa desconfianza se quito cuando vi a Utau.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte.

-quería hablar con ustedes.

Me senté en la cama.

-¿de que cosa?-dijimos Ikuto y yo al mismo tiempo.

-sobre Eien. Me dijo que ustedes dos están demasiado unidos. Que necesita que…

-espera Utau-la interrumpió Ikuto-¿Aun no lo sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo ella.

-Eien es la culpable de que Gaho nos encerrara. De que a ti ese idiota te…eso que te hizo y encima de todo, fue ella la que escribió una nota que decía que tenia que dejar a Amu en paz o sino iba a ver consecuencias. Y esta misma noche, vino a la cabaña y me lo volvió a decir. ¿Me falto algo?-dijo mirándome a mi-¿Se me olvido algo que nos paso?-yo negué con la cabeza- ¿Ves, U..tau?

Voltee a verla. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Su cara tenía una expresión demasiado tenebrosa. Me dio tanto miedo. Yo tampoco lo sabía eso de Eien, pero no me puse tan mal.

-¿Fue ella?-pregunto Utau.

-si-respondió Ikuto.

-discúlpenme-dijo ella-tengo que ir a matarla-se paro y casi llego a la puerta.

-Utau, cálmate-le dijo Ikuto, agarrándola de los hombros y sentándola a mi lado.

Yo la abrace.

-lo lamento, Utau-le dije.

Ella solo me abrazo y empezó a llorar. No había diferencia si me mojaba la ropa o no, al fin y al cabo estaba empapada.

-yo...tanto que la protegía-dijo Utau entre sollozos-lamento haberte estado dando lata, Ikuto-le dijo-no lo volveré a hacer.

-Utau-le dije-quédate esta noche con nosotros.

Utau solo asintió.

-voy preparando mi cama-dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

-no, tu dormirás con Amu-dijo Ikuto-yo dormiré en el sillón.

Utau volvió a sentarse.

-me iré a dar un baño-les dije. estoy segura de que quieren un rato a solas, como hermanos.

Aliste mis cosas y me metí a bañar. Deje la ropa empapada en el suelo. Que día más pesado. Mañana aclarare todo con Ikuto y Tadase.

Es lo mejor.

* * *

HOla!!!!!!!!!

Espero que le haya gustado su segundo regalo de

Navidad

Jeje

Bueno

Ya saben

Por favor, dejen su regalo de ustedes

Mis queridos y adorados reviews

Gracias a quienes dejan XD

Bueno

Bye

Se cuidan

Feliz navidad

Otra vez X3


	29. Verdades

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**(Regalo de Año Nuevo X3)**

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Ikuto POV**

Pobre Utau. No creí que le fuera a afectar tanto la noticia. Arregle unas cuantas cobijas en el sillón y me quede parado. Con la ropa empapada, jamás me arriesgaría a mojar las cobijas. Utau se quedo sentada en la cama. Cuando Amu salió del baño, Utau solo la volteo a ver.

-Utau, será mejor que te metas a bañar-le dijo Amu.

Utau asintió. Cuando Amu se metió a bañar, Utau y yo nos quedamos en silencio. No dijimos nada y Utau solo me abrazo. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que le pregunte que si sentía bien. Me soltó y no dijo nada. Lo tome como que no quería hablar del tema, o al menos no conmigo.

-Ikuto-me dijo antes de irse al baño-lo siento.

Le sonreí, diciéndole que no importaba nada. Amu nos miro y después le dio unas cosas a Utau.

-ten-le dijo-para que pases cómoda la noche.

-gracias, Amu-le dijo-eres muy amable. Lamento haber sido tan mala contigo.

-no importa Utau, además ya paso. Ni para que darle vueltas al asunto.

Utau sonrio y se metió en el baño. Amu me miro.

-oye Ikuto-me dijo.

-¿Hm..?

-gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-hm…no hay de que-le dije con indiferencia. Pero en verdad, me gustaba que me diera las gracias. Se siente tan bien.

Amu solo sonrio y se sento en la cama.

-eres un gran idiota-me dijo.

-gracias.

Utau solo tardo unos cinco minutos y al rato ya había salido.

-si quieres bañarte, ya esta el baño, Ikuto-dijo ella.

Asentí y me fui a bañar. No tarde mucho. Cuando sali, Amu y Utau ya se habían dormido. Me acerque y las tape mejor. Se veian tan tiernas juntas.

Me acoste en el sillón y me quede mirando el techo con las manos en la nuca. No se que voy a hacer respecto a Eien. Pero de algo estoy seguro, no me casare con ella. No se lo que voy a hacer.

Cerre los ojos y lo primero que me vino a la mente, fue una imagen de Amu sonriendo. Abri los ojos de inmediato. No, esto no puede estar ocurriéndome. No me puedo estar enamorando de ella ¿o si?

Sacudi la cabeza y mejor que intente dormir. No tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Al dia siguiente, me levante mas temprano que de costumbre. Me quede viendo un rato como dormían Utau y Amu. de verdad que ellas se veian tiernas cuando dormían. Me di una ducha rápida y después me puse a ver la televisión.

-¿Ikuto?-dijo Amu, levantándose.

-lo siento. no era mi intención despertarte. Duérmete, aun es temprano.

-de hecho, quería hablar contigo.

-sobre…

-lo que me dijiste ayer sobre Tadase.

-ah, eso. Bueno, si no que quieres creer, alla tu. Solo te digo lo que yo se.

-la verdad, quería hablar contigo y con Tadase. Los tres a solas.

-me da igual-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.-pero que sea rápido. No soporto estar cerca de ese idiota.

-si, si. Lo intentare-dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Amu…no quiero que pienses que soy un viejo chismoso-le dije tomandole el brazo.-solo te lo dije porque yo sentí que debías estar informada.

-si y te lo agradezco. Pero necesitamos aclarar las cosas con Tadase.

-lo que digas. Solo que no creo que tengas nada que aclarar. Tus amigos me lo dijeron claramente y no creo que desconfíes de su palabra.

-no, pero prefiero que me lo diga el, de todas formas.

Me encogi de nuevo de hombros.

-¿Cuándo haremos eso?

-¿hablar?

-si.

-pues, no se. yo digo que después de desayunar. No, mejor a la hora del lago.

-de acuerdo. Lo que digas-como se me quitaron las ganas de seguir viendo la televisión, la apague.

-Ikuto-me dijo Amu.

La voltee a ver.

-gracias. De verdad, tu me estas ayudando mucho, aunque no lo creas.

-hm…supongo que de nada.

Utau se movió en la cama. Los dos la volteamos a ver.

-Utau, no creo que tu truco sirva más ahora que te has movido. Vamos, deja de hacerte la dormida-le dije.

Ella se sentó y sonrió.

-lo siento. No quería escuchar su conversación, pero tampoco quería interrumpirlos.

-no tienes remedio. Sigues siendo chismosa-le dije.

-no lo soy.

-aja. Si lo que digas. No voy a pelear.

Amu y Utau se me quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué?

-nada-dijo Amu-es solo que es raro que no quieras pelear.

-no tengo ganas.

Ni Utau ni Amu dijeron algo más. Mire mi reloj.

-será mejor que se apuren. Aun es temprano, pero yo que ustedes me apuraba cuanto antes a estar listo. No quiero que lleguemos tarde solo porque ustedes tardan eternidades para arreglarse.

-cállate-me dijo Amu-pero tiene razón.

Sonreí, triunfante.

-yo me voy a ir a la cabaña para arreglarme.

-o si quieres, tráete tus cosas para acá. Te tardaras más alla que aquí. Solo somos dos-sugirio Amu.

-de acuerdo-acepto Utau.-ahora vuelvo.

-¿Por qué la invitas tanto? ¿No quieres estar a solas conmigo?-le dije con tono sexy.

-no, es solo que no creo que pueda estar lista a tiempo alla. Además, no creo que le guste encontrarse con Eien.

-tienes razón-le dije.

-bueno, me tengo que apurar. Porque si no alguien me va a llevar corriendo al "Town" para no llegar tarde. Y odio eso.

-bueno, apurate pues.

Amu movio la cabeza y se metió en el baño.

Me quede sentado un buen rato. Al fin, Amu salió del baño. Me le quede viendo. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: Amu se había puesto un mini short, con una blusa de tirantes azul y un chaleco encima color verde aqua. Se veía hermosa. Claro que no se lo dije. (N/A: en mi perfil hay una imagen con la ropa más o menos que traía Amu)

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto. Yo sali de mi trance.

-nada.

-no te creo.

Me encogi de hombros. Nos quedamos en silencio. Luego Utau entro.

-listo. Ya traje mis cosas-Amu y yo nos quedamos viéndola con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

Creo que no entendió que solo lo que necesitaba. Trajo una maletita chiquita pero mas una bolsa y otras cosas se hacia un bulto enorme.

-¿Eso es solo para arreglarte?-le dije.

-si. ¿Por qué?

-por nada-le dije.

Utau se encogió de hombros y se fue a arreglar. Amu y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Cuando por fin estuvo lista Utau, nos dirigimos al "Town". Ya era casi hora. Acabábamos de llegar cuando tocaron la chicharra. Se reunieron todos y fuimos a desayunar. Después de ahí, fuimos a "Scanland Hall". Estuvimos unas 2 horas y después fuimos a comer. De ahí, nos fuimos a recreación. Y de ahí, podíamos ir a nadar o no.

-¿Qué dices?-le pregunte a Amu-¿Quieres ir a nadar?

-no se. bueno, vamos.

Si no lo mencione, Utau estuvo todo el dia con nosotros, evitando a Eien. Ya que si se la topaba, la asesinaría. Yo no tenia ningún problema, pero Amu me dijo que no. bueno, ahora se separó Utau de nosotros para irse con Kukai. La verdad, se nota que le gusta.

Fuimos a nuestra cabaña y nos cambiamos. De ahí, nos dirigimos al lago. Vi que el mini-rey andaba cerca, asi que lleve a Amu lo mas rápido posible al lago. Estuvimos un rato ahí, nunca me aleje de su lado ya que no sabia nadar, y después nos fuimos de nuevo a nuestra cabana. Ahí estuvimos un rato, antes de ir a buscar al mini-rey para hablar. Cuando entramos a Rhone Lodge, casi lo quiero matar.

El MUY pero MUY idiota estaba sobre Eien en el sillón, acariciándola y besándola tranquilamente. Si, a Eien. Pero eso no me importa. Lo que me importa es que el mini-rey está ENGAÑANDO a Amu. Y muy tranquilamente.

-T-Tadase-kun…-dijo Amu. me volvi inmediatamente hacia ella. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

El MUY idiota volteo.

-A-Amu-chan-dijo. Eien nos miro y sonrio con malicia.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-le dije, intentando controlarme.

-y-yo estaba…-intento decir.

-¿No es obvio, Neko-chan?-dijo Eien-estaba besándome y acariandome. Es mas que obvio.

-Eien-dijo el idiota-no digas nada.

-¿Pero por que no?-dijo ella-eres mio. Y nadie lo va a impedir-anadio mientras rodeaba la cintura de EL IDIOTA con sus piernas. Luego paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo acerco a ella. Lo beso con pasión y EL IDIOTA le correspondió, olvidándose de Amu. y para colmo, EL IDIOTA la volvió a empezar a acariciar.

Ella no decía nada, solo soltaba lágrimas en silencio. Me miro y me dijo con un hilo de voz:

-vamonos.

-pero…

-Ikuto-dijo ella-vamonos, por favor-me miro de una forma…que no pude decirle nada.

La tome en brazos, porque sentia que si no lo hacia, se desplomaría como muneca de trapo. Ella no reclamo ni nada, solo para un brazo por mi cuello. Eche una ultima mirada a esa ESTUPIDA escena y me largue. En el camino, sentí como Amu lloraba. No salía ningún sonido de su boca, pero sabia que estaba llorando. En eso se me ocurrió una llegamos a la cabana, vimos que Utau estaba en la puerta.

-chicos, lamento molestarlos pero…

-ve a Rhone Lodge-la interrumpi- llevate mi celular y graba lo que veas. Si te das prisa, sabras de lo que hablo.

Utau no entendió nada de lo que dije, pero hizo lo que le dije. cuando se fue, Amu me dijo:

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-necesito ese video. Quiero mandárselo a mi padre para que vea que es lo que hace Eien. Asi me zafare del compromiso.

Abri la puerta y deposite suavemente a Amu en la cama. Ella se desplomo como yo sabia que lo haría.

-Amu...-le dije.

-por favor. No digas te lo dije. ahora se que tenias razón. lamento haber desconfiado de ti.

-no importa.

-claro que importa-me dijo-te dije mentiroso y yo…

-Amu-le dije acercándome a ella-eso no importa. Ya quedo en el pasado.

-pero aun asi…

La silencie con un beso. No podia soportarlo mas. Necesitaba besarla de nuevo. Desde aquella vez cuando jugamos aquel juego de cartas, tengo ganas de más.

Me separe solo un centímetro de ella. De seguro iba a decir algo, pero yo la volví a besar. Como tenia la boca abierta, metí mi lengua en su boca. Para mi sorpresa, ella correspondió mi beso. Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que se nos acabo el aire. Nos separamos y ella me miro. No dijo nada y yo tampoco. Quería decirle que Tadase era un idiota por no valorarla, por jugar con sus sentimientos, pero ¿Quién soy yo para decirle algo así? Nadie.

-Ikuto…-me dijo. Salí de mis pensamientos y la mire-gracias.

¿Eh? ¿Gracias d que? ¿De besarla? Fue un deleite. ¿De no decirle nada sobre el idiota? Me fue difícil. ¿Gracias de que?

-¿Por qué?

-porque siempre estas cuando lo necesito. En los bueno y malos momentos. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta. No sabes cuanto lo aprecio. Siempre que lo necesito, tu estas ahí para apoyarme. Yo realmente te lo agradezco.

-bueno, para eso estoy. Creo que si yo lo necesitara, tú me ayudarías de la misma forma.

-tenlo por seguro-dijo ella, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero no lo logro.

-Amu…-le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi dedo índice-debo decirte algo. Considero que es importante.

-pues dime-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Disfrutando de la caricia. (N/A: pues quien no disfrutaría una caricia como esa jeje ^-^)

-hace días me di cuenta de algo que me sorprendió mucho. Y este día confirma mis sospechas.

-solo dilo.

-bueno, creo que me gustas-no podía soportarlo mas. Necesitaba decírselo.

Ella enseguida abrió los ojos. Mi mano se detuvo y fue directamente a su cuello.

-Ikuto…yo…

-no es necesario que digas algo. Solo quería que lo supieras-la interrumpí.

-pero Ikuto…

-no digas nada. Solo dilo cuando estés segura de lo que vas a decir y cuando todo este brete pase ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió. Sonreí y me acerque a su boca. Esa boca me decía: "Ven, bésame. Soy tuya. Yo también te necesito" sonreí ante este hecho y volví a besar a Amu. Acabábamos de profundizar el beso y yo estaba acercándome mas a Amu, cuando alguien toco la puerta. Maldije en mis adentros y a las personas que se atrevía a interrumpir ese hermoso momento. Le di un beso fugaz a Amu y fui a abrir la puerta. Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de asesinar a Kukai.

-¿Qué quieres, Kukai?-le pregunte mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-a decir verdad, si. Pero ya que lo hiciste ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Utau me envio para que te diera tu celular. Dijo que se lo envio a tu padre. Y que el vendrá en unos días.

-genial. Gracias Kukai-justo lo que necesitaba. A mi "queridísimo" padre-a propósito ¿Andas con Utau?

Kukai se sonrojo violentamente.

-¿P -Por que lo dices?

-porque cada vez que andas con ella, van tomados de la mano o del brazo. Solo quiero decirte que si le haces algo, te las veras conmigo.

-de acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Kukai se fue y yo cerré la puerta. Guarde mi celular y mire a Amu.

-¿Tu padre va a venir?-me pregunto.

La mire fijamente a sus ojos.

-si, al parecer, si.

* * *

¡Hola!!!!!!!!!

Espero les haya gustado

Bueno, ya saben

Mi adorado alimento

Reviews

Gracias a quienes dejan

Se los agradezco de corazón

Bueno

Bye

Se cuidan

Las quiero mucho no lo olviden X3


	30. Curiosidad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Amu POV **

¿El padre de Ikuto iba a venir? ¿A Cedar Lake solo por un video? Bueno, no era solo un video.

-Ikuto-le dije. El volteo-¿Estas bien?

-si o eso creo. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

No creí mucho lo que dijo pero si no me quiere decir no lo voy a obligar.

-bueno, eso espero.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-me pregunto Ikuto.

-ahorita solo tengo ganas de…-recordé como Tadase estaba besando a Eien y rompí a llorar. Ikuto se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-ya, tranquila-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello-El mini-rey es idiota por no apreciar lo que tiene.

Me acorde de lo que me había dicho antes de que Kukai interrumpiera. ¿A Ikuto le gustaba? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Ikuto-le dije con mi cara en su pecho.

-mande.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste antes de que viniera Kukai?

-¿Dudas de mi palabra?-me dijo, pero no dejaba de abrazarme.

-no, pero no se si estabas jugando o lo dijiste sin pensar.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas considerándome? Respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo decía de verdad. A mi no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

-peor siempre andas con muchas chicas…

-pero no les digo que las amo. Ni siquiera les hago caso. Ellas andan tonteando y haciéndose falsas esperanzas. Además ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te pone celosa o que?

-c-claro que no. solo lo decía-le dije mientras mi cara subía de color.

-bueno, ahora ya lo sabes. Nunca juego con los sentimientos de los demás. Es de lo más horrible hacer eso.

-me da gusto que pienses eso-le dije. Oír eso, no se, me dio un poco de tranquilidad. Saber que aun existen hombres con sentimientos tan puros.

-¿Por qué te da gusto?-pregunto Ikuto.

-porque ya no hay muchos hombres que piensen de esa forma.

-tu tienes algunas pruebas de que si existen. Están tus amigos, Nageshiko y Kukai. Al otro no lo conozco. Creo que se llama Kairi o algo así.

-si, Kairi. La verdad es que casi no lo trato. Si le hablo y todo pero no lo considero mi gran amigo como a Nageshiko o a Kukai-viéndolo bien, hace mucho que no veo a Kukai. Porque si vino a Cedar Lake. Lo recuerdo.

-¿Y yo que?-me dijo-¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un conocido? ¿O solo el chico con el que estas castigada?

-hm…-nunca me había puesto a pensar en realidad lo que Ikuto significa para mi-a decir verdad, se que eres algo importante para mi pero no se en que categoría entras.

-¿Y por que no creas una exclusivamente para mi? Que se llame "Sexy neko".

-¿Y por que "sexy"?-le pregunte.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no crees que sea sexy?-(N/A: yo se que ustedes si lo piensan, no se vayan a enojar ^-^ X3) me dijo mientras me soltaba. Yo no quería pero tenía que hacerlo. Ikuto representaba un calor, un apoyo, algo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

-n-no dije eso-me defendí-pero creo que quedaría mejor "Neko hentai".

-¿Hentai? ¿Por qué Hentai?

-porque eso eres, un pervertido-le dije.

-no es cierto. Por lo menos yo no sueño con las personas que conozco de hace unos días. Eso si es de pervertidos.

-pero yo no ando acosando a la gente y dándoles semis besos.

-yo no ando pensando en el doble sentido de las cosas siempre.

-y yo no ando abrazando a la gente dormida.

-de acuerdo. Me rindo-dijo-creo que yo tengo mas cosas en mi contra que tu.

Sonreí triunfante.

-gane.

-solo porque yo te deje-me dijo.

-si, lo que digas.

Nos reímos y después seque mis ojos.

-lamento hacer estado llorando como una fuente-me disculpe-debes de haberte fastidiado de tener que estarme consolando.

-no importa. Tenias derecho a hacerlo-me dijo sonriendo-solo que dejaste mi camisa empapada, pero no importa.

-no importa lo que pase, sigues siendo igual de idiota-dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-bueno, si ya no fuera idiota, ya no seria yo.

-buena respuesta.

Lo mire unos segundos antes de arruinarle un poco su felicidad.

-Ikuto-le dije-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta algo personal?

-depende. Puedes hacerla, pero tal vez no te la conteste. No lo sabrás hasta que lo preguntes.

-bueno, es sobre tu padre-su expresión se ensombreció.

-¿Qué quieres saber de el?

-bueno, parecería como que lo odias ¿Por qué?

-no lo odio, sino que me molesta como es. A mi me gusta ser libre, tomar mis propias decisiones y el lo único que quiere hacer es controlarme. No lo odio, pero no podemos estar en un mismo lugar sin pelearnos.

-ah, gracias por aclarar mi duda-sonreí-pero ¿No crees que lo que les hace falta es comunicación? Si hablaran un poco mas, yo digo que si tienen más comunicación, ya no se pelearan tanto.

-gracias, Amu-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Me sonroje un poco-tal vez eso hace falta. Se lo diré un día.

Alguien toco la puerta. Ikuto fue a abrir.

-¿Esta Amu-chan?-dijo la voz de Tadase.

-si, pero no desea verte-le dijo Ikuto-no puedo creer que tengas el descaro de venir.

-necesito explicarle lo que sucedió.

-no quiere verte-le dijo Ikuto. Su voz sonaba que estaba deseando golpearlo-largo, Tadase.

Sonó demasiado enojado.

-no me impedirás verla-dijo Tadase.

-tratare. Ahora, largo.

-pero…

-Tadase, largo-dijo Ikuto. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le dice Tadase, solo mini-rey. De seguro ha de estar súper enojado.

Ikuto sin esperar respuesta, cerró la puerta. Me miro.

-espero que ya no te moleste que lo corra-me dijo.

-por el momento, no. pero no siempre voy a poder estar huyendo. Cuando este lista para hablar con el, te lo diré.

-de acuerdo-me dijo.

-gracias Ikuto. Eres un gran apoyo para mi.-le dije sonriendo mientras me paraba y me acercaba a el. Nos miramos unos momentos antes de que me para de puntas y depositara un beso en sus labios.

* * *

¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Les gusto?

Espero que si

Bueno, ya saben que les pido a cambio del capi…

Reviews

Gracias a quienes dejan

Nos vemos

Se cuidan

Bye

Las quiero demasiado XD


	31. Ya lo sabes

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Ikuto POV**

Me sorprendió mucho que Amu hiciera eso, pero igual y no me importo. Le quise corresponder el beso, pero ella se separo de mí.

-suficientes besos por hoy-dijo sonriendo.

-nadie deja a Tsukiyomi Ikuto con ganas-le dije mientras ella corría por la cabaña. No me fue difícil alcanzarla y cuando la hice, la tome del brazo. Ella se volteo y se tropezó con algo. Como yo la tenia tomada del brazo, ella tiro de mí y los dos caímos al piso. Puse mi peso en mis manos y piernas para no aplastarla.

-¿Estas bien?-le dije.

-si-me respondió con la cara algo roja.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato así. Luego, se oyó que tocaron la chicharra. Me levante y ayude a Amu a hacer lo mismo. Busque a Yoru e hice cambio de personalidad. Tome a Amu en brazos y me dirigí al Town. Cuando estuvimos cerca, baje a Amu y deshice la transformación. Llegamos justos. Vi a Tadase y a Eien. Utau estaba cerca de ellos. Eien fue con ella, pero Utau se dirigió a donde estaba Kukai. Lo abrazo y Kukai sonrió. Yo digo que sintió mi mirada, porque volteo a vernos. Yo solo sonreí y el me la devolvió. Utau nos miro y ella también sonrió.

-¿Qué paso?-me pregunto Amu.

-nada. Es solo que me alegra que Utau y Kukai sean felices.

-si, yo también.

Voltee alrededor porque oí que alguien se acercaba. Cuando ubique quien era, suspire de alivio. Solo eran Nageshiko y Rima.

-oye-me dijo Nageshiko-¿Ya lo sabe?

-si, se lo dije y ella misma lo presencio.

-Amu-dijo Rima-lo siento mucho-la abrazo, separándola de mi.

-hay que dejarlas un rato solas-me dijo Nageshiko.

-pero ¿Y si va el idiota de Tadase?

-Rima no permitirá que se le acerque.

-de acuerdo-acepte.

Nos alejamos un poco, pero seguíamos viéndolas.

-¿Qué piensas?-me pregunto Nageshiko.

-en Amu-le dije. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y Nageshiko era la persona perfecta para hacerlo.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-que la quieres.

-si-o soy demasiado obvio o Nageshiko sabe leer mentes.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-no deje que dijera nada. Necesito que lo piense, analice o lo que tenga que hacer antes de darme una respuesta-le explique.

Caminamos cerca pero a la vez alejados de ellas.

-hiciste lo correcto. No porque creo que Amu pueda jugar con tus sentimientos sino porque puede hacer o decir algo sin pensarlo, dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento.

-tienes razón. Y ¿Cómo vas con Rima?

-bien, muy bien de hecho. Recuerdo que antes siempre estaba a la defensiva conmigo, pero ahora ya esta más relajada.

-eso es bueno-le dije.

-si.

No dijimos nada más porque las habíamos alcanzado y ellas aprecian querer decirnos algo.

-oigan-dijo Amu-Ayra dice que mas al rato vamos a jugar un juego de banderas. No nos explico mucho pero se oye divertido.

-si-dijo Nageshiko-¿Va a ser después de comer?

-si, nos darán un tiempo y después jugaremos. ¿Tu que opinas Ikuto?-me pregunto.

-suena interesante.

Fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos lo más lejos posible del mini-rey y de Eien. Comimos y nos dirigimos a la cabaña principal. Estuvimos en nuestro rincón los cuatro y después sonó la chicharra para ir al Town. El señor Hupp formo los equipos dándonos una pañoleta. Los equipos eran: verde, azules y rojos. Gracias a dios, me toco con Amu, Rima, Nageshiko, Utau y demás compañeros que no recuerdo sus nombres. El juego consistía en cuidar nuestra bandera azul. Ningún otro equipo tenía que tomarla. Y si alguien lo intentaba lo tenias que atrapar. El equipo se tenía que dividir: los que iban a ir por las otras banderas y los que iban a cuidar la suya. Si tú tomabas la bandera de otro equipo y la llevabas a donde estaba la tuya, tenias 2 puntos. Un juego interesante. La verdad. Lo jugamos como 2 horas. Yo atrape a Kukai, a un compañero mío y a otros más. Nunca nadie se llevo nuestra bandera. Después llego un compañero con otra bandera de otro equipo. Después de un rato, fue el señor Hupp a decir que el juego e había acabado y que habíamos ganado. De ahí, tuvimos tiempo libre y después la cena. Acabábamos de sentarnos a comer, cuando Nikaidou-san nos llamo a mí y a Amu. Fuimos con el y me dijo:

-tu padre esta aquí, Ikuto.

* * *

¡HOla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Jeje

Bueno,

Ya saben….

Reviews por favor

Es lo justo

¿No creen?

Gracias a quienes dejan

Bueno,

Nos vemos

Se cuidan

No se vayan a romper nada

Como ciertas personas que conozco

(Himeko Hastune, ejem)

Jeje XD

Bye

Las quiero mucho X3


	32. Charlas y decisiones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Amu POV **

¿El padre de Ikuto estaba aquí? ¿No se supone que iba a venir dentro de unos días?

-Ikuto-dijo Nikaidou-sensei-tu padre te esta esperando en Rhone Lodge.

Ikuto asintió. Nikaidou-sensei se adelanto y nos dirigimos a la cabaña. Cuando estábamos cerca, Ikuto se paro.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte.

-necesitamos las esposas-me dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-porque si no mi padre te pedirá que te vayas. Y no quiero que lo hagas. Vamos por ellas a la cabaña.

-pero…

-solo hazme ese favor-me dijo.

-de acuerdo-acepte. Mire a Nikaidou-sensei que iba delante de nosotros-Nikaidou-sensei, vamos a ir por algo rápido a la cabaña.

-de acuerdo. Pero no tarden mucho.

-yo iré. Tú quédate aquí-me dijo Ikuto.

Asentí y me quede con Nikaidou-sensei. Hizo cambio de personalidad con Yoru y se fue. No dijimos nada. Mis charas solo me miraban.

-Amu-chan-me dijo Día.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte.

-todo va a estar bien. Todo se va a arreglar casi por si solo-me dijo Día, sonriendo.

-y si no pasa eso-me dijo Ran-nosotras estaremos para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

-gracias, chicas-les dije-Miki, Su-ellas me miraron-a ustedes también gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

-no hay de que, Amu-chan, para eso estamos-dijo Miki.

-desu-dijo Su como para afirmarlo.

Nikaidou-sensei sonrió. Tengo la sensación de que Ikuto se esta tardando. Apenas termine de pensar esto, Ikuto volvió.

-acércame tu muñeca-me ordenó.

Lo obedecí y el cerro las esposas.

-listo, vámonos-dijo Nikaidou-sensei.

En cuanto llegamos, vimos a los guardaespaldas del padre de Ikuto. Nikaidou-sensei abrió la puerta y pasamos.

-Ikuto, hijo mío-dijo el señor Tsukiyomi.

-padre-dijo este.- ¿Así que ya viste el video?

-si, gracias por enviármelo. ¿Dónde esta Utau?

-en unos momentos viene-le dijo Nikaidou-sensei-también mande llamar a los otros dos.

-gracias, Nikaidou. Me puede hacer el favor de llamar al dueño de este campamento.

-si. Con permiso.

-Ikuto ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó el señor Tsukiyomi.

-ella es Hinamori Amu-le dijo Ikuto.

-mucho gusto, Amu. ¿No podrías…

-no, no puede-dijo Ikuto, sin dejar terminar a su padre-ella no se puede ir de aquí. Tiene que ver en esto que sucedió. Además, traemos esposas, no podemos quitárnoslas.

-de acuerdo. Bueno, cuéntenme que es lo que paso.

-¡Padre!-grito la voz de Utau.

-Utau-dijo el. Ella fue corriendo y lo abrazo. Se nota cuanto se quieren.

-¿Cómo has estado, padre?-le pregunto Utau.

-bien. Ahora, necesito que me digan que es lo que sucedió con Eien y

-yo te explicare-dijo Ikuto-cuando Amu y yo llegamos a esta cabaña, Eien estaba siendo besada por ese mini-rey. Amu y yo les dijimos algo, pero solo nos hicieron caso durante un segundo y siguieron en lo suyo. Fin de la historia.

-¿Es cierto Utau?-le pregunto el señor Tsukiyomi.

-¿Qué acaso no le cree a Ikuto?-le pregunte.

-claro que si, Amu. Solo estoy confirmando lo que me acaba de decir Ikuto-me dijo muy amablemente el señor Aruto.

-yo no lo se, padre. De que siguieron en lo suyo si, pero lo de antes no estaba presente. Yo estaba esperando a Ikuto y a Amu en la cabaña para pedirles algo, pero como no los vi, los espere afuera. Luego llegaron y me dijo Ikuto de que viniera a grabar eso para que te lo enviara. Bueno, no me dijo que te lo enviara, pero considere que era lo correcto.

-bien hecho, Utau-la felicito su padre.-bueno, dadas las circunstancias que se presentaron, llame al padre de Eien y le enseñé el video. El viene en un rato más a hacernos compañía.

-¿Por qué lo llamaste?-le preguntó Ikuto.

-porque necesita estar aquí con nosotros. No me cuestiones, Ikuto-le dijo su padre.

-no debía llamar a mi padre-dijo la voz de Eien. Me tense de inmediato. Si Eien esta aquí, significa que…

-Amu-chan-dijo la voz de Tadase.

Ikuto me alejo de el.

-déjala en paz, idiota.

-Ikuto, tranquilo-le dijo su padre-Tadase, gusto en verte. Igual a ti, Eien.

-si, lo mismo digo-dijo ella-pero no debía llamar a mi padre.

-claro que si. Debiste haber pensado en lo que podía pasar si alguien se llegaba a enterar.

-pero…

-no digas nada, Eien-dijo una voz desconocida.

Volteamos y estaba un señor desconocido, para mí, en la entrada. Tenía el pelo corto y rojo, ojos del mismo de los Eien y algo alto.

-padre-dijo ella.

Así que el es Daisuke Hashimoto. El padre de Eien.

-hola, Ikuto. Tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo el señor Hashimoto.

-lo mismo digo.

-así que ella es Hinamori Amu-dijo el. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-Eien me escribió hablando de ti, pequeña.

-ah, mucho gusto señor Hashimoto.

-bien. Arreglemos este asunto rápido, que necesito volver a Japón para ir a una conferencia a las 7:00. Así que hay que apurarnos.

-si, tiene razón-dijo el padre de Ikuto-yo también necesito llegar a Japón para ir a una reunión antes de la noche.

Así que esa es la vida de los ricos. Conferencias, reuniones, etc. Una vida muy ocupada.

-siéntese todos en el suelo-nos ordeno el padre de Ikuto.

Los obedecimos y Utau se sentó a mi lado, para que Tadase no lo hiciera. Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa. El padre de Eien se fue a sentar en el sillón junto al padre de Ikuto.

-bien. Antes que nada…

-disculpe-dijo Nikaidou-sensei desde la puerta-esta aquí el señor Hupp.

-gracias, Nikaidou-dijo el padre de Ikuto.

El señor Hupp pasó.

-buenas tardes-les dijo a los padres-gracias por venir. Este asunto no saldrá de estas puertas. Nadie más lo sabe. Todos los estudiantes no saben nada.

-se lo agradecemos mucho-dijo el padre de Ikuto.

Me di un poco la vuelta, como si fuera a mirar a Ikuto. Pero en realidad les hable a mis charas.

-váyanse de mi lado. Busquen un escondite, donde no las vea nadie. Ni yo.

-de acuerdo, Amu-chan-dijo Ran.

Tomaron a Yoru, Eru e Iru y se fueron atrás de los sillones. Por suerte, solo Ikuto y Utau supieron.

-bien. Como les decía-dijo el padre de Ikuto-antes que nada, necesitamos saber por que Ikuto y Amu traen esposas.

-yo puedo explicar eso-dije. Todos me miraron-el primer día, cuando estábamos formados para comer, Ikuto me empezó a molestar. Dijo algo que hizo que me enojara mucho y le arroje comida en la cabeza. Y el me arrojo comida a mi. Así comenzó nuestra guerra de comida, hasta que llego el señor Hupp. Nos vinimos a esta cabaña y nos regañó un poco el señor Hupp. Después dijo que tendríamos un castigo por eso. No nos dijo cual y al día siguiente ya traíamos esposas.

-si, es verdad-afirmó Utau.

-¿Le dijiste lo que te encargue, Utau?-le preguntó su padre.

-si, pero Ikuto no me hacia caso. Me ignoraba.

-bien. Necesitamos saber ahora por que hiciste eso, Eien. Si sabias que estabas comprometida con Ikuto-dijo el señor Hashimoto.

-bien. Para empezar, yo jamás olvide el compromiso. Es solo que quería jugar un tiempo antes de que Ikuto y yo nos casáramos. Pero no creí que Hoti-kun(N/A: ya se, se escucha bien gay pero es que queda perfecto para el ¿Si o no?) fuera tan bueno. Así que deje de hacer eso tan privado. Además, Ikuto siempre estaba con Amu. Siempre la tenia cerca. Utau siempre era amable y estaba conmigo, pero Ikuto no. además, el siempre estaba abrazando a Amu o haciéndola enojar.

-¿Por qué Ikuto?-le pregunto su padre.

Genial. ¿Por qué Eien tiene que ser así de estúpida? O perdón, ya lo es. Solo que a veces se le nota de mas.

-porque yo desde un principio me opuse al compromiso. Y tu lo sabias, padre-respondió Ikuto.

-bien. Dado que tú no respetabas el compromiso, no me queda otra más que dejar todo como esta. El compromiso sigue en pie.

-pero esto que hizo Eien debe de tener consecuencias-dijo Utau.

-Ikuto no respeto nada desde un principio, así que digamos que Eien tenia un poco de derecho-dijo el señor Hashimoto.

La sangre me empezó a hervir un poco. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

-disculpen-les dije. Todos me miraron-pero Eien hizo algo más aparte de esto.

Ella me miro como si me quisiera matar.

-no tiene sentido que lo digas, Amu. Al fin y al cabo, Ikuto y yo nos casaremos regresando de este campamento, te guste o no. Siento que no puedas quedarte con el.

-muy graciosa, Eien-le dije con mis instintos asesinos a flote-pero tu mas que nadie sabe que lo que voy a decir, puede cambiar tus planes.

-no dirás nada.

-¿Y quien me lo impide?-le dije, burlándome de ella. Como no dijo nada, seguí- el día que Eien llego, un tipo estaba molestando a Utau. Ikuto y yo fuimos pero el dejo inconsciente a Ikuto. Después nos encerró en una cabaña abandonada y…

-no paso nada malo. Ellos regresaron bien-dijo Eien tapándome la boca.

-déjala terminar, Eien-dijo su padre.

Ella de mala gana, me quito su mano de mi boca.

-¿Decías Amu?-dijo el señor Hupp.

-si, estuvimos casi todo un día en la cabaña abandonada. Nikaidou-sensei nos saco de ahí, gracias a que Utau le dijo que Gaho nos había llevado a ese lugar. Después, Utau nos conto lo que le hizo a ella. El tipo la violo.

-Amu…-dijo ella, con la cabeza agachada.

-lo siento, Utau. Pero tienen que saberlo-me disculpe, abrazándola.

-esta bien. Lo entiendo. Sigue diciéndoles.

-bueno, después de eso….

-¿Dónde está ese tipo?-me interrumpió el padre de Ikuto.

-le dije que se marchara de Cedar Lake-intervino el señor Hupp.

-bien hecho. ¿Estas bien, Utau?-le pregunto su padre.

-si, ahora si.

-bien. Síguenos diciendo Amu.

-después de eso, Eien le dijo a Ikuto que ella le había ordenado a Gaho eso.

-es verdad-dijo Ikuto-ella dejo una nota en la cabaña y me dijo que ella fue la que le ordeno a Gaho que hiciera eso.

-¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto Eien?-dijo el señor Hashimoto.

Eien solo me miraba con odio.

-lo tomaremos como un no. bien. Salgan todos, a excepción de Tadase, Ikuto y Amu.

Eien fue la primera en salir. Después Utau.

-bien. Tadase, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunto el padre de Ikuto.

-porque Eien me dijo que Amu me estaba engañando con Ikuto.

-¿Qué?-le dije.

Me las va a pagar Eien.

-si, Eien me dijo que tú me estabas engañando con Ikuto-dijo Tadase.

Los padres nos miraban sin entender. Así que Tadase les explico.

-Amu y yo estábamos saliendo. ¿O estamos?

-estaban-dijo Ikuto.

-bueno, entonces Eien es la culpable de todo ¿Verdad?-dijo el señor Tsukiyomi.

-si, pero ella no olvido nunca el compromiso.

-¿Acaso la estas defendiendo?-dijo Ikuto, yendo hacia el, pero lo detuve.

-calma, Ikuto.

-si. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-eres un…

-calma, calma-dijo su padre-dado que Eien hizo eso, aunque Ikuto estaba siempre con Amu, Eien no debió haber hecho eso. Así que, Daisuke…

-lo se. El compromiso queda cancelado. No hay problema. No dejaremos de ser socios. En cambio, jovencito-le dijo a Tadase-tu te casaras con Eien. Te guste o no. tu y ella son igual de crueles. Tu, si estabas saliendo con ella-dijo señalándome-debiste haberle preguntado. Y Eien estaba comprometida con ikuto y aun así hizo eso. Así que, te guste o no, te casaras con Eien.

-¿Qué?-dijo la voz de Eien-¿Me casare con Hoti-kun y no con Neko-chan?

-si, Eien. Si querías casarte con Ikuto, no debiste haber hecho eso.

-bueno, al cabo que Hoti-kun no es tan malo en eso-dijo Eien acercándose a Tadase. Me miro con malicia antes de besarlo. Sentí algo muy pequeño en mi interior, pero no fue tristeza. Sino alegría.

-nos marchamos en este momento-dijo el señor Tsukiyomi-Tadase, vienes conmigo. Arregla tus cosas para irnos. ¿No importa, verdad señor Hupp?

-no, si necesita irse, que se vaya.

-bien. Eien, tu igual. Nos vamos-dijo el señor Hashimoto.

-si, padre-dijo ella.

Los tres señores salieron y nos quedamos solos. Utau entro.

-¿Se van a ir?-les pregunto a ellos dos.

-si-respondieron al unísono.

Ella asintió y salió para buscar a su padre. Eien se acerco a Ikuto.

-que lastima que no me voy a casar contigo, Neko-chan. Y yo que pensaba que en nuestra noche de bodas haríamos de todo. Sobre todo "eso"-dijo mientras se acercaba mas y le intentaba dar un beso en los labios. Pero Ikuto se alejo.

-no me toques, Eien. Recuerda que eres solo una conocida para mí-le dijo Ikuto.

-ah, eres un aguafiestas Ikuto, pero de acuerdo. Vamos, Hoti-kun.

-si. Solo dame un segundo.

Eien fue arriba. Tadase nos miraba a los dos.

-Amu-chan, yo lamento lo que sucedió. Es solo que le creí todo a Eien. Debí haberte consultado primero.

-da igual-le dije con indiferencia-el padre de Eien tiene razón. Ella y tu son igual de crueles.

Tadase me miro como si le hubiera dado una cachetada.

-amu-chan, quiero decirte que lo lamento.

-no me importa. No estoy segura de poder perdonarte eso que hiciste. Tu bien sabias que yo te quería con toda mi alma. Que eras todo para mí. Y me hiciste eso. Eres un idiota. Eres cruel. Eres…-todo esto me salía son remordimientos- una de las personas mas crueles que he conocido en mi vida. Solo alguien como tu jugaría con los sentimientos de los demás.

-Amu-chan…

-no me digas así. No eres nadie. Eres un desconocido ya para mí. Así que para ti soy Hinamori.

Después de haberme desahogado, mire a Ikuto. Me miraba con sorpresa pero también con alegría.

-bien. Ahora que te dije todo lo que pienso sobre ti, largo Hotori-le dije.

Tadase miro a Ikuto y después se fue.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-me pregunto Ikuto-no creí que fueras capaz de decirle algo tan feo al mini-rey.

-digamos que es todo lo que pensaba de el en este momento. No me importa si después me voy a arrepentir. Todo lo que quería era desahogarme.

-bien hecho-dijo Ikuto sacando la llave de las esposas. Nos las quito y después salimos de la cabaña. Vimos al padre de Ikuto y a Utau.-ven-dijo Ikuto. Regresamos a la cabaña.

-ah, los charas. Ran, Miki, Su, Día, ya pueden salir. También ustedes, Yoru, Iru, Eru.

Todos salieron y se fueron con nosotros. Ikuto hizo cambio de personalidad y nos acercamos al señor Tsukiyomi. Eru e Iru fueron con Utau.

-¿Todo se arreglo bien?-me pregunto Ran.

-si.

-¿Ves lo que te decía, Amu-chan?-me dijo sonriendo Día.

-si, gracias. A todas.

-Amu, deja de hablar sola-me dijo Ikuto en el oído-estamos cerca de ellos.

-lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-lo siento.

-no te escucho.

-ah, ya cállate.

-Jaja. No quiero.

-cállate.

-no quiero.

-cállate.

-no quiero.

-Ikuto, Amu-nos dijo el señor Tsukiyomi-¿Todo bien?

-si.-le dije.

-quería decirte algo padre-dijo Ikuto.

-¿Y que es?

-bueno, el otro día me dijo Amu que lo que tu y yo necesitamos es comunicación. Y pues quería ver si es posible-no puedo creerlo. Yo solo se lo dije pero nunca creí que en realidad fuera a hacerlo.

-claro que se puede, Ikuto. Hay que intentarlo ¿De acuerdo?

-si, padre-dijo Ikuto.

-dame un abrazo, Ikuto-dijo el. Ikuto dudo un momento pero fue a abrazar a su padre. Me conmovió mucha la escena.

-bueno-dijo el señor Hashimoto-que se diviertan en estos días que les quedan.

-gracias-dijimos Utau, Ikuto y yo.

El padre de Eien se despidió de nosotros y se fue.

-¿No se va a llevar a Eien y a Tadase?-le pregunte a Utau.

-no, mi padre lo hará. El señor Hashimoto tenía que irse ahora o perdería el avión. Y mi padre tiene un poco mas de tiempo.

De verdad que Eien y su padre son muy diferentes. Demasiado, diría yo.

Estuvimos un rato afuera con el señor Tsukiyomi antes de que Tadase y Eien salieran de la cabaña. Claro, Eien iba casi encima de Tadase. Pero no me importo.

-nos vemos-dijo el señor Aruto. Se subió al carro junto con los otros dos. Se fueron y nosotros nos quedamos un rato ahí, parados.

-será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra cabaña-me dijo Ikuto.

-si. ¿Vienes Utau?

-no, iré a buscar a Kukai. Necesito decirle algo.

-dile esto de mi parte-dijo Ikuto-dile que si se atreve a molestarte, yo me encargare personalmente de matarlo.

-si, Ikuto-dijo Utau sonriendo antes de irse.

Ikuto cambio con Yoru y llegamos a nuestra cabaña en menos de cinco minutos. Ikuto me bajo y abrió la puerta. Entramos y ahí estaban, sobre la cama, unas cartas.

-¿Qué esto?-le pregunte a Ikuto.

-no lo se. Será mejor abrirlas para saber que son.

Las tome y vi que tres decían mi nombre. Y solo había una para Ikuto.

-ten.

Las abrimos y vi lo primero que vi, fue una carta con dibujos infantiles.

-esta es la letra de Ami-dije.

-¿Quién es Ami?

-mi hermana pequeña.

-hm…

Desdoble la carta y la empecé a leer.

-¿Mi hermana me escribió una carta?

Alguien toco la puerta. Ikuto fue a abrir. Era Ayra.

-hola-nos dijo-¿Puedo pasar?

-si.

-¿Ustedes saben por que Eien y Tadase se fueron?

-problemas-respondió Ikuto.

-ah, personales. De acuerdo. Gracias.

-espera-le dije-¿Sabes por que tengo una carta de mi hermana?

-debió ser porque como no estaban en la comida, se las trajeron aquí. Antes de venir aquí, se les dice a sus padres y hermanos que les escriban una carta o manden algo. Así que eso es.

-oh, ya veo. Gracias Ayra.

-no hay de que. Nos vemos.

Seguí leyendo la carta de Ami. Y después las otras dos.

-oye-le dije a Ikuto.

-hm…

-¿Por qué solo tienes una?

-tal vez porque mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado para escribirme una y mi madre fue la única que pudo.

-hm… tienes razón. Bueno, debemos ir a Rhone Lodge para irnos a la fogata.

Ikuto asintió. Salimos y después llegamos a la cabaña. Algunas personas estaban ahí, como Nageshiko y Rima. Nos fuimos con ellos.

-Hola-dijo Nageshiko-¿Cómo les fue?

-bien-les dije.

-pronto nos iremos a la fogata-dijo Rima.

-si.

Estuvimos un rato platicando y después sonó la chicharra. Nos fuimos al Town y de ahí nos fuimos a la fogata.

Empezaron a cantar después de un rato. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, el señor Hupp y otros conseulors empezaron a cantar y tocar la guitarra. También empezó a hacer más frio.

-tengo frio-les dije a mis amigos.

Ikuto se paro.

-¿Qué sucede?

No dijo nada y me cargó como una princesa.

-I-Ikuto ¿Qué haces?

-dijiste que tenias frio ¿No?-asentí. El se sentó y yo encima de él-bueno, yo estoy intentando que no tengas mas.-se abrió la chamarra y me dijo:-mete los brazos ahí.

Hice lo que me dijo. Solo que estaba de espaldas a la fogata.

-¿Mejor?-me pregunto después de un rato.

-si. Gracias Ikuto.

El se encogió de hombros. Un rato después me empezó a dar sueño. Intente mantenerme despierta, pero me ganó el sueño. Me desperté cuando sentí movimiento. Abrió los ojos y me di cuenta de que no estábamos en la fogata.

-¿Ikuto?

-mande.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-camino a Rhone Lodge. Ayra dice que van a organizar un juego nocturno. Se oye interesante.

-¿Es obligatorio?

-si.

-bien-le dije. A los lejos divise la gran cabaña. Cuando entramos, Kukai, Nageshiko y, de milagro, Kairi, nos recibieron.

-Kairi-le dije-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido porque no te vi durante muchos días.

-si, me fui porque tuve que. Pero ahora ya regrese.

-que bueno.

-¿Van a jugar?-nos pregunto Kukai.

-es obligatorio ¿No?

-si, pero Utau no quiere. Estoy intentando convencerla.

-yo lo hare-le dije-hm…Ikuto ¿Me puedes bajar?

-¿Por qué?

-por favor.

-no escuche. ¿Qué dijiste?

-por favor.

-no escucho.

-bájame, por favor, Ikuto.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Hizo lo que le pedí y fui con Utau. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

-hola-le dije-¿Me puedo sentar?

-si vienes a persuadirme de que juegue, pierdes tu tiempo.

-mira-le dije sentándome-si juegas, puede que atrapes o te atrape Kukai, y además puede surgir algo más en la oscuridad.

-¡Amu!-dijo Utau, roja.

Me reí de su cara.

-te esta afectando estar tanto tiempo con Ikuto-me dijo.

-si, tienes razón-le dije aun riéndome.

-bueno, de acuerdo-accedió Utau.

-vamos con los demás-le dije.

Nos levantamos y en eso llego el señor Hupp.

-bien. Ya veo que todos están aquí-dijo-bien. Les explicare las reglas del juego.

Primera: no habrá equipos.

Segunda: habrá solo una persona que pueda atrapar a las demás. Y cuando esta persona atrape a otros, esos otros pueden atrapar a otros.

Tercera: todos se reunirán en el Town cuando los hayan atrapado.

Cuarta: cuando se hayan escondido, no podrán cambiar de escondite.

Y quinta: los ganadores serán llevados a un lugar fuera de Cedar Lake por todo un día.

¿Entendido?

-esto se oye interesante-dijo Ikuto.

* * *

¡HOla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Jeje

¿Cómo les pareció eso de Tadagay, su apodo?" Hoti-kun"

Sonaba muy gay

Jeje

Les tengo una mala noticia

Este fic esta llegando a su fin

Sniff, sniff

Quiero llorar

Pero bueno

Un día tenia que suceder

Jeje

Ustedes han estado poniendo reviews y eso se los agradezco de corazón

Son mi inspiración para que este fic continúe

Aunque ya va a acabarse

Sniff, sniff

Mejor ya me callo

Bueno

Ya saben que es lo que pido a cambio

Reviews

Onegai

Nos vemos

Gracias a quienes dejan

Las quiero XD

Bye


	33. Un juego puede solucionar muchas cosas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Ikuto POV**

Interesante. Un juego realmente interesante. No puedo esperar a que empiece. Cuando estábamos todos reunidos, el señor Hupp dio la señal de que comenzara el juego. Un conseulor empezó a contar. Tome la mano de Amu.

-por aquí-le dije. Todos se dirigían alrededor de la cabaña, pero yo me dirigí a donde estaba el lugar donde rezábamos. Como tenia varias subidas y bajadas, tome a Amu y la cargue. Hice cambio con Yoru. Cuando estaba cerca de las rocas, me pare.

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto Amu.

-shh…-le dije. Camine sin hacer mucho ruido. Alguien se acercaba. Y rápido.

-¿Ikuto?-me dijo Amu.

-no hables, alguien viene-le dije. Me dirigí a donde estaban las rocas y me escondí detrás junto con Amu. La deje en el suelo y le hice una seña para que no hablara. Me asome por encima de la roca y vi que era una compañera mía, Anami Yuuki. Venia corriendo y se iba a ir a las rocas, donde estábamos nosotros, pero se fue mejor atrás de un árbol gigante. Suspire y deshice la transformación.

-¿Podemos hablar?-me dijo Amu.

-si, pero en voz baja-le dije.

En lugar de decir algo, se quedo callada. La luz de la luna iluminaba su cara y vi como cambiaba de color.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte.

-es solo que recordé algo. Es todo-dijo ella.

-¿Y que recordaste?

-nada importante.

-tu pienses es importante para mi-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella. Casi estaba con mi cuerpo pegado a ella, cuando Amu retrocedió rápidamente. Sonreí y me seguí acercando. La acorrale en la roca y puse mis manos al lado de su cara.

-I-Ikuto…-dijo.

-recuérdalo.

-¿Es verdad?-dijo cuando pensaba alejarme. Mejor acerque mi rostro al de ella.

-¿Qué cosa? Dime.

-lo que habías dicho en la cabaña, después de lo que paso con Tadase.

-si, ya te lo había dicho. No juego con los sentimientos de los demás. ¿Por qué?

-por nada.

-¿Es de lo que estabas pensando?

Amu asintió.

-entonces estabas pensando en mi-le dije con mi tono sexy.

-n-no. es solo que recordé eso, pervertido-me dijo, con la cara roa a mas no poder.

-no mientras, piensas en mi-le dije. Nuestros labios rozaban.

-I-Ikuto-dijo en un susurro.

-"Napoleón con una espada domino una nación, y tu con tu mirada conquistaste mi corazón"-recite.

-no te conocía tan poético-me dijo Amu, sonriendo. Levanto una mano suya y empezó a acariciar mis labios.

-pues ya ves.

-"Donald es un pato, Mickey un ratón, y tu eres el dueño de mi corazón."-dijo ella. Cuando mi cerebro capto el sentido de ese verso, casi muero de alegría. Pero claro, me controle un poco.

-¿Es verdad el significado de eso?-le pregunte.

Ella sonrió y me abrazo.

-"Yo no juego con los sentimientos de los demás."-me dijo las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho unos momentos antes. Sonreí y la abrace más fuerte.

-no puedo creerlo-le dije, mientras ella me soltaba un poco.

-pues créelo, porque es verdad.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato, sin percatarnos de lo que había a nuestro alrededor. Ni de los ruidos tampoco. Ella se separo de mí y yo, como no quería tenerla lejos, la volví a acorralar en la roca. Estaba a punto de besarla, cuando alguien puso si mano entre nuestras bocas los dos volteamos a ver al responsable y casi me dan ganas de matar a Kairi.

-los encontré-dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¿NO pudiste hacer esperado un poco mas?-le dije haciendo notar mi enojo.

-no, las reglas son claras. Los encontraba y no esperaba que se besaran, sino que nos vamos al Town-dijo, captando mi enojo, pero ignorándolo.

-de acuerdo, Kairi-dijo Amu-vamos enseguida.

Este asintió y se fue, para que lo siguiéramos. Voltee a verla a ella y me dio un ligero besos en los labios.

-tenemos que ir-me dijo, mientras tomaba mi mano y tiraba de mi para ir detrás de Kairi.

-les informo que son de los últimos-dijo este, cuando vio que lo seguíamos-pero aun hay 4 personas escondidas. En unos momentos, el señor Hupp tocara la chicharra para que esas personas vayan al Town. Son los ganados esas cuatro personas.

-que interesante-le dije, ironizando. A quien le importa eso. Primero nos interrumpe y quiere que le pongamos mucha atención en algo que, por lo menos a mí, no me importa.

-y lo es, Tsukiyomi-me dijo-por poco y son los ganadores, pero ellos fueron…

-si, si, mas inteligentes. Da igual-le dije, restándole importancia.

-pero es que…-empezó a decir Kairi.

-ya entendimos lo que quieres decir Kairi-dijo Amu.

-si dices algo mas, yo no respondo-le dije.

-lo que Ikuto quiere decir es que si dices algo mas, va a perder por completo la paciencia-dijo Amu, dándome un pellizco. (N/A: en el brazo, no sean pervertidas ¬¬U)

-s, lo entendí. Pero gracias Amu-le dijo Kairi.

Para ese entonces, ya habíamos llegado al Town. Cuando el señor Hupp nos vio, toco la chicharra. Poco a poco, fueron llegando otras personas, entre ellos, Kukai, Utau, Rima y Nageshiko.

-he aquí nuestros ganadores-dijo el señor Hupp, señalando a estos cuatro.

Ellos se quedaron un poco desconcertados. Se nos acercaron y nos preguntaron:

-¿Ganamos?-me dijo Kukai.

-no, perdieron-le dije.

-ya, sin juegos.

-si se lo acaban de decir, es que si-le dije, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-ya, de acuerdo, no te enojes-me dijo, queriéndome devolver el golpe, pero lo esquive.

-y pensar que seremos familia-le dije, en broma.

-ya no se peleen-nos dijo Utau, sonriendo.

-solo porque tú lo dices-acepto Kukai.

Mira a Amu.

-¿Y tu no dices nada? ¿UN "deja de pelear, Ikuto"?

-¿Yo? pues…deja de pelear Ikuto-me dijo, roja.

-¿Qué tienes Amu?-le pregunto Utau-¿Te sientes mal?

-n-no… es otra cosa-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Eh?-dijo Kukai-¿Qué cosa?

-Amu y yo…-empecé a decir. No es que sea chismoso ni nada por el estilo, pero se los quise decir porque estaba tan emocionado que quería decírselo a ellos y a otras personas que yo les tuviera confianza. Pero Amu me tapo la boca.

-¿Qué cosa?-volvió a decir Kukai.

-nada-le dijo Amu, sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

-¿Ustedes dos están juntos?-nos pregunto Utau, sonriendo.

Yo asentí y Amu quito la mano de boca. Cuando voltee a verla, estaba igual que un tomate.

-Wow, felicidades-dijo Kukai, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-gracias-dije con una sonrisa.

Utau fue a abrazar a Amu.

-ya veo que seremos familia muy pronto-le dijo. Amu se puso más roja. Al extremo de que si ponías un tomate y su cara, no sabias quien era quien.

-g-gracias.

Nageshiko vino hacia mí.

-así que al final supo cuales eran sus sentimientos.

-si.

Nos quedamos viendo como Rima se acercaba a Utau y Amu.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-le pregunto Rima a Amu.

-porque apenas sucedió hace unos momentos.

-y ¿Por qué Utau y Kukai fueron los primeros en saberlo? ¿Acaso no nos quieres Amu?

-claro que si, Rima. Tú eres mi mejor amiga.

-¿Y yo que?-le dijo Utau.

-bueno, eres también una de mis personas favoritas-le dijo Amu.

No siguieron con su charla, porque el señor Hupp dijo que era hora de irnos a dormir.

-¿Nos vamos?-le dije a Amu.

-si. Nos vemos chicos. Y felicidades-dijo ella a los demás.

-igualmente-dijo Utau.

Nos fuimos y yo hice cambio de personalidad con Yoru.

-oye-me dijo Amu cuando estábamos por llegar a nuestra cabaña-¿has visto a mis charas?

-se quedaron en la cabaña-nya-le respondió Yoru.

-ah, gracias.

Cuando llegamos, Amu regañó un poco a sus charas y después se metió a banar. Me quede afuera un rato y cuando salió ella yo entre. Fue una ducha muy diferente a todas las demás. No se por que, pero así fue. Cuando salí, Amu estaba acostada y tapada, pero aun estaba despierta.

-¿En que piensas?-le dije.

-en muchas cosas-respondió sin dejar de mirar el techo-¿Y tu?

-en ti.

Mi comentario la hizo sonrojarse.

-gracias. Tal vez pronto te de la misma respuesta.

Sonreí y me acosté a su lado.

-buenas noches-me dijo.

-igualmente, sueña conmigo.

-igualmente.

-ya lo hago todos los días.

-pervertido.

-Jaja. Lo que digas.

Apague la luz y me acerque a Amu. la rodee con mis brazos.

-Amu.

-hm.

-te quiero.

-yo igual.

Como podía ver su cara, baje un poco mi rostro y deposite un beso en sus labios.

-que sueñes conmigo.

-igual.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Y después me dormí.

* * *

¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Cómo están?

Bueno

Espero que les haya gustado el capi

Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes

Es que tenia la grave enfermedad de

La "huevonitis" XD

Jeje

Bueno

Ya saben

Reviews

Por favor

Nos vemos

Se cuidan

Bueno

Bye

Las quiero mucho XD


	34. Un dia en Disneyland

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**(N/A: este capitulo va a ser Utau POV y Rima POV ok? ^-^)**

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Utau POV**

Sentí como alguien me movía el brazo varias veces. Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Rima.

-¿Qué sucede Rima?-le pregunté mientras me frotaba los ojos.

-ya son las 5:00.

-¿Las 5:00? ¿Por qué me tengo que levantar tan temprano?

-recuerda que nos van a llevar a quien sabe donde. Apúrate. A las 5:20 debemos estar listas.

-de acuerdo. Ahorita me levanto.

Rima se alejo y mire lo que traía puesto. Una blusa rosa de tirantes y un pescador color caqui. Su pelo lo traía recogido en una coleta. Se veía tierna. Ahora se porque Nageshiko se enamoro de ella.

-¿Me haces un favor?-le dije a Rima.

-depende.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a elegir mi ropa?

-¿Por qué?

-porque me gusta como la combinas.

-gracias-dijo, sonrojada-de acuerdo.

-gracias. Mira, esto es lo que tenia pensado pero dame tu opinión-le enseñe una blusa azul con un short corto y unos zapatos blancos.

-¿Y si en lugar de esa blusa azul con mangas, te pones esta?-me enseñó una blusa roja de mangas a la altura del hombro con una negra de tirantes abajo.

-de acuerdo. Me parece bien-le dije, sonriendo.

Me fui a bañar. Me cambie y después me pare frente al espejo para poder peinarme. Cepille mi cabello mojado y después lo agarre en mi habitual peinado.

-¿Haz pensado en cambiar de peinado?-dijo Rima, saliendo detrás de mí.

-si, pero no encuentro una forma en que hacerlo. ¿Me ayudas?

-si, solo agáchate.

Me senté en la silla que estaba ahí y Rima sujeto mi cabello en una media cola, dejando la parte de atrás suelta.

-listo.

-gracias, Rima.

-hay que bajar-dijo ella, yéndose.

La seguí y cuando llegamos abajo, Kukai y Nageshiko ya estaban ahí.

-buenos días-me dijo Kukai abrazándome.

-buenos días-le dije, sonrojándome.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-bien. ¿Y tú?

-genial. De hecho, me costo trabajo porque estaba muy emocionado por lo de hoy.

-¿Y Nikaidou-san?

-aun no llega. El señor Hupp vino hace unos minutos y dijo que en 5 minutos regresaba.

Mire a Rima y a Nageshiko. Se veían tan felices juntos.

-listo. Que bueno que todos ya están listos-dijo el señor Hupp llegando con Nikaidou-san detrás-¿Cómo durmieron?

-bien-respondimos todos.

-de acuerdo. Vámonos-dijo.

-este-dijimos al mismo tiempo Nageshiko y yo.

-¿Sucede algo?-nos pregunto Nikaidou-san.

-quería saber si podía ir un momento a la cabaña donde están Amu e Ikuto-volvimos a decir todo al mismo tiempo.

-de acuerdo, pero no tarden mucho-nos dijo el señor Hupp sonriendo.

Nageshiko y yo nos miramos. Después mire a Rima y a Kukai.

-¿No quieren venir con nosotros?

-si, vamos-dijo Kukai.

Rima se encogió de hombros. Nageshiko la tomo de la mano y ella se sonrojo. Nos dirigimos a la cabaña. Kukai iba a tocar la puerta, pero Nageshiko lo detuvo.

-será mejor que no hagamos ruido. Los vamos a despertar antes de tiempo-le dijo.

-pero entonces ¿A que venimos?

-yo quiero decirles algo, pero será mejor despertarlos cuando estemos dentro-dijo Nageshiko sonriendo.

-de acuerdo.

Entramos sin hacer ruido. Los dos estaban dormidos profundamente. Ikuto estaba abrazando a Amu por la cintura y ella solo estaba recargada en su pecho. Se veían tan tiernos.

-que tiernos-les dije en voz baja.

Los demás asintieron. Me acerque y sacudí ligeramente a Ikuto.

-Ikuto-le dije. El solo se movió, como diciendo "déjame en paz". Lo volví a sacudir-Ikuto-los mismos resultados. Opte por un método mas malvado-Neko-chan, he vuelto para casarme contigo-dije imitando la voz de Eien.

Enseguida abrió los ojos. Pero se relajo al ver que era yo.

-Utau-me dijo-no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-lo siento. Pero es que es divertido ver tu cara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-susurro mientras volvía a abrazar a Amu.

-te venia a decir que ya nos vamos a ir.

-que bueno. Por fin, podre descansar de ti.

-no seas tan malo conmigo-le dije mirándolo mal.

-¿ikuto?-dijo Amu abriendo los ojos-¿Qué suce…? ¡Utau! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-queríamos decirles que ya nos íbamos-le respondí sonriendo.

-¿"Queríamos"?-vio que todos estábamos ahí. Su cara cambio rápidamente de color.

-pudieron dejar una nota o algo-dijo Ikuto abrazando mas fuerte a Amu. Ella solo seguía estando roja como un tomate maduro.

-de igual, nos vamos. Pórtense bien. No hagan travesuras-les dije.

-eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros-dijo Amu.

-Amu-dijo Rima.

-¿mande?

-¿Puedes venir tantito? Necesito preguntarte algo.

-de acuerdo.

Se quiso parar, pero Ikuto no la dejo.

-Ikuto necesito hablar con Rima-le dijo-¿Me puedes soltar?

-no quiero.

-por favor.

Ikuto se acerco a su oído y le dijo algo con lo que hizo que la cara de Amu volviera a subir de color.

-no.

-entonces no te suelto.

-de acuerdo. Pero después.

Ikuto la soltó y Amu salió de la cabaña con Rima. Nosotros nos miramos algo extrañados.

-bueno, cuídala bien, Kukai. O sino ya sabes lo que te sucederá-le dijo Ikuto a Kukai.

-de acuerdo. Lo hare. No quiero ser asesinado por ti Ikuto.

Este sonrió y se volvió hacia Nageshiko. Este sonrió.

-ya sabes que tienes que hacer-le dijo Nageshiko.

-lo hare.

No entendimos nada Kukai y yo sobre eso. Pero da igual. Rima y Amu entraron y nosotros nos fuimos. El señor Hupp y Nikaidou-san estaban frente a una camioneta.

-tardaron mucho-nos dijo Nikaidou-san.

-lo sentimos-dijimos todos.

Nos subimos a la camioneta y el señor Hupp se puso en marcha. Quedamos acomodados de dos en dos: Nageshiko y Rima atrás y Kukai y yo enfrente. Íbamos bajando la montana de Big Bear, cuando Kukai pregunto:

-¿A dónde nos van a llevar?

El señor Hupp y Nikaidou-san intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas y después el último respondió:

-a Disneyland-(N/A: lo siento. no se me ocurría otro lugar, así que este es el único que esta mas cerca que otro XD)

-¿Dónde esta eso?-pregunto Kukai.

-pronto lo veras-le dijo el señor Hupp-todavía nos queda 1 hora de camino.

El carro se quedo en silencio. Después, Kukai empezó a hacerle bromas a Nageshiko. Rima y yo estábamos calladas. Después Nageshiko nos incluyo en la plática. Hablamos un buen rato, hasta que Rima se durmió en brazos de Nageshiko.

-cada vez agradezco mas haber traído mi cámara-dijo Kukai sonriendo. Empezó a tomar video de cómo Nageshiko trataba a Rima.

-¿Cuál es el afán de grabarlos a ellos?-le pregunte.

-es divertido molestar a Nageshiko con los videos-me dijo sonriendo.

-no es divertido, Kukai-le dijo Nageshiko mientras terminaba de acomodarse para que Rima estuviera cómoda.

-claro que lo es.

Sonrió y después me presto atención a mí.

-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Hasta ahora te importa?

-no seas mala. Siempre me importa.

-bueno, pues bien.

-¿No tienes sueño?

-algo.

-ven-dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y me acercaba a el-duérmete un rato. Yo te despertare más al rato.

Sonreí y después me acomode en sus brazos. Poco a poco, me dormí.

**Rima POV **

Nos bajamos de la camioneta. Hacia mucho calor afuera. Gracias a dios que me había puesto ropa cómoda. Nikaidou-sensei y el señor Hupp nos guiaron a donde estaba la entrada de Disneyland.

-esperen aquí-nos dijo el señor Hupp. El y Nikaidou-sensei se fueron.

Nos fuimos a sentar a una banca que estaba cerca de nuestra posición.

-que calor hace-comento Kukai.

-es verano, Kukai-le dijo Utau.

-lo se. Pero el Japón no hace tanto calor ¿O si?

-es verdad que aquí hace mucho mas calor-dijo Nageshiko sonriendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo como las personas pasaban.

-disculpen-dijo una voz de mujer. Volteamos y vimos a una joven de unos 15 años, pelo rojo artificial y ojos azules.

-¿En que te podemos ayudar?-le pregunto Nageshiko, amablemente. Es lo que detesto que haga, que sea tan amable con la gente, porque algunas se aprovechan, como esta que está aquí.

-quería saber si podrían ayudarme. Mis amigos me dejaron sola y quería saber si podía estar un rato con ustedes.

-claro, mientras mas, mejor-dijo Kukai, sonriendo. Utau casi lo asesina con la mirada.

-creo que no hay ningún problema-le dijo Nageshiko sonriendo.

-gracias-dijo ella, abrazándolo.

Mi instinto asesino salió a flote. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Nikaidou-sensei y el señor Hupp regresaron.

-¿Quién es ella?-nos pregunto Nikaidou-sensei.

-oh, disculpen. Mi nombre es Elizaveta White. Pero mis amigos me dicen Eli.

Me reí en voz baja. Que nombre tan raro.

-¿De que te ríes?-me dijo ella, mirando fríamente.

-de ti.

-no tengo nada de graciosa-me dijo, soltando por fin a Nageshiko. Idiota.

-claro que si.

-bueno, cálmense-dijo Nageshiko, intentando calmar el ambiente. Pero yo lo mire asesinamente.

A él solo le salió una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-bueno quería saber si podía estar con ustedes un tiempo, mientras busco a mis amigos-le dijo a Nikaidou-sensei.

-supongo que si-dijo el-¿Qué opina usted?-le pregunto al señor Hupp.

-de acuerdo. Pero necesitamos que llames a tus amigos para que los puedas encontrar.

-de acuerdo-dijo ella sonriendo.

Me había situado al lado de Nageshiko. Ella me miro con desprecio y agarro a Nageshiko del brazo.

-vámonos-dijo.

_¿Quién se cree esa?_ Entramos a Disney y ella llamo a sus amigos. Aproveche ese tiempo para reclamarle a Nageshiko:

-¿Por qué no le dices nada? ¿Por qué dejas que te abrace?

-¿Eh? Creí que eso seria ser amable con ella.

-no. la abrazas a ella pero no a mi. ¿Cómo esta eso?

-lo siento-se disculpo.-te lo compensaré pronto ¿De acuerdo?

Me encogí de hombros y Nageshiko tomo mi mentón. Me miro a los ojos antes de depositar un suave beso en mis labios. Me sonroje un poco.

Alguien carraspeo. Nos separamos y vimos que era Kukai.

-creo que deberían dejar los momentos románticos para otro momento.

Elizaveta había regresado y nos dijo:

-mis amigos vienen enseguida. Están en una cafetería de aquí. Si quieren, ya se pueden ir. Fue un gusto a verlos conocido-dijo mientras se acercaba a Nageshiko y le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios. El enseguida se aparto.

-que te vaya bien, Elizaveta.

-si nos volvemos a encontrar, dime Eli-dijo ella yéndose.

-bien. El plan es este-intervino el señor Hupp-primero, vamos a dar un tour por todo Disney. Después, vamos a los juegos que quieran. Tienes 400 dólares para gastar. 200 de parte de Cedar Lake y 200 de parte del padre de Utau. ¿Está bien?

Asentimos y nos subimos al tren donde enseñaba todo Disney(N/A: creo. Hace mucho que no voy XD) cuando nos bajamos, Kukai quiso subirse al juego de Peter Pan.

-es que se ve interesante-se excuso cuando Utau lo miro raro.

Fuimos allá y no hicimos mucha fila para entrar. Cuando nos bajamos del juego, fuimos al juego de los Piratas del Caribe. Me dio un poco de miedo en algunas partes, por la sorpresa que daban, y abraza a Nageshiko. El solo sonreía amablemente. Después de ahí, fuimos a la casa embrujada. Al principio del juego, me dio mucho miedo. Abrace a Nageshiko muy fuerte. El solo volvió a sonreír. Nikaidou-sensei y el señor Hupp siempre esperaban afuera cuando nos subíamos a un juego, aunque les decíamos que vinieran con nosotros. Después de subirnos a otros 3 juegos, fuimos a comer. Después de ahí, Utau quiso ir a comprar algo a una tienda. Todos la seguimos y estuvimos media hora esperando a que se decidiera. Los demás ya habíamos comprado unas cuantas cosas y estábamos esperando a que ella lo hiciera. Cuando por fin lo hizo, salimos de ahí y fuimos a Jungle Cruise, que es un paseo de barco donde se ven animales de mentiras, cuando bajamos, nos fuimos a Indiana Jones Adventures. De ahí, nos fuimos a Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. El día era muy divertido. Pero había algo que no me dejaba tranquila. Sentía como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo. Se lo dije a Nageshiko.

-de hecho, yo también tengo ese presentimiento desde hace rato. ¿Dónde esta Kusu Kusu y Rhythm?

-aquí estamos-dijeron estos dos.

-díganle a Iru, Eru y Daichi que si pueden ir a investigar-les dijo Nageshiko.

Ellos se fueron y después Kukai y Utau nos preguntaron:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se fueron nuestros charas?

-Rima y yo sentimos como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo-les explico Nageshiko.

-ah, de acuerdo. Entonces ahorita que regresen los charas, habrá que decirles, si nos están siguiendo, al señor Hupp y a Nikaidou-san-dijo Utau.

Nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo y en un rato mas, regresaron.

-hay cuatro personas que los siguen-dijo Rhythm-y entre ellos esta la que conocieron hace un rato.

-¿Elizaveta?-dijo Kukai.

Rhythm asintió.

Utau fue con el señor Hupp y Nikaidou-sensei. Les dijo y todos nos reunimos en una mesa de la cafetería que estaba por ahí.

-tenemos que despistarlos-dijo Nikaidou-sensei-vamos a una tienda y compremos ropa diferente para que nos camuflajemos.

-tienes razón. Vamos-dijo el señor Hupp. Entramos a la tienda de hace rato y compramos ropa diferente. Solo que a Nageshiko tuvimos que comprarle ropa de mujer porque sino se vería a kilómetros que éramos los mismos. Nageshiko se sujeto el pelo en una coleta y se puso un adorno en el pelo. Yo me solté mi cabello. Cuando estuvimos listos, salimos de la tienda. Nuestros charas fueron a ver si ya no nos seguían.

-no, al parecer se perdieron en la multitud-dijo Rhythm.

-bien. Habrá que estar un rato con esta ropa-dijo Kukai.

-me siento ridículo-dijo Nageshiko, mirando a este.

-pero teníamos que camuflajearnos. Lo sentimos mucho.

Aunque se notaba que no era así. Nageshiko me miro a mí.

-lo siento Rima. No es que quiera traer esto. Me veo ridículo ¿Verdad?

-para mí siempre te ves bien-le dije, en voz baja mientras me ponía roja.

-gracias, Rima. Te besaría, pero se vería demasiado raro.

-si, prefiero que no lo hagas.

Sonrío y nos subimos a It's a small world. Algo infantil, pero divertido. De ahí, nos fuimos un rato a descansar. El señor Hupp nos compro una soda y nos pregunto:

-a pesar del pequeño incidente de que nos seguían, ¿Cómo se la están pasando?

-de maravilla-respondió Kukai sonriendo-hoy es un día espectacular. Ojala que nunca acabara.

-que bueno que te sientes así, Kukai-dijo el señor Hupp sonriendo-¿Y los demás?

-bien-dijo Utau.

-a pesar de traer ropa de mujer y tener que actuar como mujer, bien-respondió Nageshiko sonriendo.

-lo siento Nageshiko-dijo Nikaidou-sensei-dentro de un rato mas, te podrás quitar esa ropa y volver a ser hombre.

-gracias, Nikaidou-sensei.

-¿Y tu Rima?-me pregunto el señor Hupp.

-bien.

Después de ese descanso, fuimos a Mad Tea Party. Nageshiko y yo nos subimos juntos.

-¿De verdad me veo raro?

-no, ya te lo dije, Nageshiko. Para mi te ves bien-le dije, algo sonrojada.

-gracias Rima. Es solo que me siento ridículo. Y más enfrente de ti.

Esto último me hizo sonrojar más. No dijimos nada más y nos bajamos del juego. Después de ahí, fuimos a Matterhorn Bosbleds. Otra vez, Nageshiko y yo, nos subimos juntos. Cuando me acomode en mi asiento, Nageshiko me sonrió. Tengo una suerte de que Nageshiko sea mi novio. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

**Utau POV **

Un día agotador, la verdad. Pero no por eso, menos emocionante. Cuando bajamos de juego, fuimos a Autopia. Kukai dijo que el quería manejar.

-¿No estas contenta, Utau?-me pregunto Kukai.

-si, pero algo cansada-le dije-debería de acostumbrarme a esto, a pesar de ser cantante. Pero no puedo.

Kukai se acerco a mí.

-yo también estoy algo cansado, pero no por eso, voy a dejar que mi día se arruine. Animo, quiero ver una sonrisa es ese hermoso rostro-me dijo, sonriendo.

Me sonroje y a la vez sonreí.

-así me gusta-Kukai se acerco a mi y me beso.

-creo que deberían dejar los momentos románticos para otro momento-escuchamos que dijo Nageshiko. Lo volteamos a ver, y nos estaba sonriendo, pero no era de la manera en que la hacia siempre.

-de acuerdo. De acuerdo-dijo Kukai sonriendo y apartándose de mí.

Estuvo entretenido el juego, a pesar de que Kukai no sabía muy bien manejar el carro. Cuando nos bajamos, el señor Hupp propuso que fuéramos a comer algo. Llevábamos muchas horas después de haber comido. No comimos algo muy pesado. De ahí, fuimos a Splash Mountain. En la ultima parte, como Kukai y yo íbamos hasta enfrente, nos mojamos demasiado. El señor Hupp dijo que nos fuéramos a cambiar a la ropa que traíamos antes del incidente. Ver a Nageshiko ser hombre otra vez, era relajante.

Ya había empezado a oscurecer, cuando decidimos ir de nuevo a Big Thunder Moutain Railroad. Cuando nos bajamos, Rima quiso ir a una tienda para comprarle algo a Amu y a Yaya. Se tardo un rato, mientras que Nageshiko le aconsejaba que comprar. Mientras ellos estaban en la tienda, nosotros nos sentamos a descansar un rato. El señor Hupp y Nikaidou-san fueron a comprar algo y nos dejaron un rato solos.

-¿En que piensas?-le pregunte a Kukai, mientras el miraba el cielo.

-en ti.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-de que aun no puedo creer que seas mi novia-me dijo, sonriendo.

-yo tampoco-le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Kukai se acerco a mí y me dijo:

-te quiero.

-yo igual.

Por segunda vez en el día, Kukai me beso. Le correspondí el beso. Me pareció oír que Nageshiko y Rima volvían de la tienda, pero no me importo. Seguí besando a Kukai. Cuando nos separamos, vimos que Rima y Nageshiko se habían ido. Sonreímos y nos seguimos besando. De verdad que el día era muy emocionante.

**Rima POV **

Nageshiko vimos que Kukai y Utau se estaban besando y no quisimos interrumpir. Nos fuimos a una banca que estaba no muy lejos de ellos, pero tampoco tan cerca.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que te besaría hace rato pero que se vería muy raro?-me pregunto Nageshiko.

-si.

-¿Crees que ahora se vería raro?

-no.

Nageshiko sonrió y después se acerco a mí. Deposito un suave beso, como el de la mañana, en mis labios. Yo se lo correspondí y cuando nos separamos, Nageshiko me dijo:

-te amo.

Yo sonreí. Ya estaba preparada para eso.

-yo igual-le dije.

El me devolvió la sonrisa y me volvió a besar suavemente. Cuando nos separamos, vimos que Nikaidou-sensei y el señor Hupp habían vuelto. Nos acercamos a ellos.

-bien. Tenemos tiempo de que se suban a un juego más. ¿Cuál quieren?

-hay que ir a Space Moutain-dijo Kukai.

-vamos-dijo Utau.

Nos dirigimos para allá y vimos que había mucha fila.

-¿Qué haremos?-le pregunto Utau a Nikaidou-sensei.

-tenemos pases especiales-dijo el.

Nos los dio y después ya estábamos casi para subirnos al juego. Convencimos a Nikaidou-sensei y al señor Hupp para que se subieran con nosotros. Los 6 nos subimos y después el juego se puso en marcha. Estuvo muy emocionante. Solo que Kukai y Utau no dejaban de gritar.

Cuando salimos, el señor Hupp nos dijo:

-esperamos que se la hayan pasado bien. Del dinero que tenían para gastar, aun les quedo bastante. ¿Se quieren comprar algo más?

Utau si quiso y a nosotros no nos quedo de otra mas que ir de nuevo a la tienda. Yo vi un gato de peluche que me gusto para Ikuto. No sabia si Nageshiko, Utau o Kukai le habían comprado algo a él, pero yo lo quise hacer. También vi unos lentes que me gustaron para Kairi. Tome unos llaveros que no decían ningún nombre, porque no encontré, obviamente, alguno que dijera su nombre.

-¿Ikuto y Kairi?-me dijo Nageshiko, sonriendo, cuando vio al gato y los lentes.

-si. No se si alguien les lleva algo, pero yo les quiero llevar algo.

-eres muy tierna, Rima-dijo Nageshiko, abrazándome.

-gracias-le dije.

-yo si les llevo algo a esos dos-me dijo sonriendo.

-bueno, otra cosa no les hace daño-dije.

-muy cierto.

Pague lo que había tomado y espere a que Utau y Kukai hicieran lo mismo. Cuando lo hicieron, salimos todos de la tienda. Nos dirigimos a la salida. Cuando estábamos cerca, me senté en el suelo.

-ya no quiero caminar-les dije, cuando me vieron confundidos.

-yo te cargare-dijo Nageshiko sonriendo.

Me tomo en brazos y salimos de Disney. Fuimos a donde estaba la camioneta y Nageshiko me subió. Cuando todos se subieron, me acomode en los brazos de Nageshiko. El me rodeo con ellos. Eso me dio confianza para besarlo.

-gracias-le dije cuando me separe de el.

-es un placer-dijo sonriendo.

Kukai y Utau se voltearon hacia nosotros. Platicaron un rato. Yo me fui arrullando en los brazos de Nageshiko. Antes de caer completamente dormida le dije a Nageshiko:

-te amo.

Y después me dormí profundamente.

**Utau POV **

Oí cuando Rima le dijo a Nageshiko que lo amaba. Mi corazón se conmovió mucho. Kukai y yo nos volteamos.

-un día realmente interesante-dijo Kukai mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-lo se.

-oye Utau-me dijo.

-mande.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-me dio curiosidad.

-bueno, yo te quiero mucho y hasta podría decir que te amo.

Kukai se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

-lo mismo siento yo por ti.

Me beso y yo le correspondí.

-duerme un rato-me dijo.

Me acomode como cuando veníamos. Y me quede dormida.

* * *

¡Hola!!!!!

Espero les haya gustado

Bueno, ya saben.

Reviews

Este fue el penúltimo capi

El próximo es el final

Sniff, sniff XD

Gracias a todas por haber estado conmigo desde el principio y por haberme apoyado

Nos vemos

Se cuidan

Las quiero a todas mucho XD


	35. Epilogo: De Regreso

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**(Ikuto y Amu POV juntos)**

**Un Mes Para Enamorarme De Ti**

**Ikuto POV**

Utau se va a enterar. ¿Por qué me tuvo que despertar de ese modo? Apenas escuche su voz, casi me mata del susto. Cuando vi que era ella me daban ganas de ahorcarla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-susurre mientras volvía a abrazar a Amu.

-te venia a decir que ya nos vamos a ir.

-que bueno. Por fin, podre descansar de ti.

-no seas tan malo conmigo-me dijo mirándolo mal.

-¿ikuto?-dijo Amu abriendo los ojos-¿Qué suce…? ¡Utau! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-queríamos decirles que ya nos íbamos-le respondió sonriendo.

-¿"Queríamos"?-vio que todos estaban ahí. Su cara cambio rápidamente de color.

-pudieron dejar una nota o algo-dije abrazando mas fuerte a Amu. Ella solo seguía estando roja como un tomate maduro.

-de igual, nos vamos. Pórtense bien. No hagan travesuras-nos dijo.

-eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros-dijo Amu.

-Amu-dijo Rima.

-¿mande?

-¿Puedes venir tantito? Necesito preguntarte algo.

-de acuerdo.

Se quiso parar, pero yo no la deje.

-Ikuto necesito hablar con Rima-me dijo-¿Me puedes soltar?

-no quiero.

-por favor.

Me acerque a su oído y le dije:

-solo si me das un beso.

-no.

-entonces no te suelto.

-de acuerdo. Pero después.

Amu salió de la cabaña con Rima. Nosotros nos miramos algo extrañados.

-bueno, cuídala bien, Kukai. O sino ya sabes lo que te sucederá-le dije a Kukai.

-de acuerdo. Lo hare. No quiero ser asesinado por ti Ikuto.

Sonreí y me volví hacia Nageshiko. Este sonrió.

-ya sabes que tienes que hacer-me dijo Nageshiko.

-lo hare.

Los demás se nos quedaron viendo confundidos. Amu entro y los demás se fueron.

-¿Qué es lo que quería Rima?-le pregunte.

-no puedo decírtelo. Es algo privado entre ella y yo-dijo mientras se volvía a acostar y se tapaba.

-hm…-dije yo abrazándola- eres mala Amu.

-no puedo decírtelo. Ya te lo dije.

-no es por eso-le dije-me hiciste esperar mucho. Ahora quiero mi premio por haber sido tan buen neko.

-pero Ikuto…

-tu dijiste que si, pero después. Bueno, ya lo es. Me conformo con uno en la mejilla-obviamente jamás me conformaría con uno en la mejilla si venia de Amu. Pero hay que engañarla un poco. ¿No están de acuerdo?

-bien. Pero si haces algo…

-te doy permiso de que me tortures 5 minutos-le dije sonriendo como angelito. (N/A: aunque en realidad eres un diablito verdad Ikuto?¬¬U)

-serán 10-me dijo antes de acercar su boca a mi mejilla. Casi me daba el beso, cuando voltee mi cara y atrape sus labios con los míos. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, pero enseguida me empezó a corresponder. Nos dejamos llevar hasta que el maldito aire se nos acabo. Ella se quedo un rato con los ojos cerrados. Después los abrió y solo me miro. No dijo nada ni hizo nada.

-¿Qué?-le dije mientras rodeaba su cintura y la atraía mas a mi-¿No piensas decir nada? ¿No harás nada? ¿No vas a golpearme ni decirme pervertido? ¿Nada?

-si, te diré algo-hablo en voz baja, pero aun así la escuche-eres un idiota…

-que novedad.

-pero lindo-termino mientras me abrazaba. Me miro a los ojos y me dijo-te quiero.

-yo igual-le respondí sonriendo. Me agache un poco y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Después la abrace mas fuerte y hundí mi cabeza en su pelo.

-¿Sabes algo Ikuto?-me dijo, con su cara en mi pecho.

-si, se que te amo.

-yo también, pero es otra cosa.-dijo-espera.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte.

-¿Dijiste que me amabas?

-si, eso dije.

-no que me quieres, que me amas ¿Verdad?

-si eso dije-repetí-¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo?

-no, nada. Es solo que me hace feliz.

No le dije nada. Nos quedamos en silencio y me dije en mi reloj. Las 6:30. Había pasado una hora desde que Utau y los demás se fueron.

-Amu-le dije. Ella me miro con tristeza-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que me miras así? ¿Te sientes mal?

-no, no es nada. ¿Qué decías?

-ya es hora de arreglarnos.

-si, de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, no se levanto y yo tampoco hice ningún movimiento que dijera lo contrario. Nos quedamos en la misma posición.

-Amu, si dije algo que te molestara, lo siento mucho.

-no eres tu, soy yo. No te preocupes.

Me sonrió como siempre lo hacia y se fue a bañar. Cuando salió, yo aun seguía en la cama. Me empecé a sentir algo mal.

-¿Qué te sucede Ikuto?

-no me siento bien-le dije. Y de hecho, me estaba sintiendo mareado.

Amu se acerco y toco mi frente.

-estas caliente. Muy caliente de hecho. Necesitamos a la enfermera.

Sonó la chicharra.

-maldición. La enfermera ya debe haberse ido. Ran, Miki, Su y Día-las 4 aparecieron-vayan con Ayra y díganle que necesitamos a la enfermera.

-enseguida, Amu-chan-dijeron las 4.

-Ikuto-nya-me dijo Yoru, mirándome preocupado.

-estoy bien, Yoru, no te preocupes-le dije.

Amu había ido al baño y regresó con una toalla húmeda. La puso en mi frente. Luego me destapo a la altura de mi cintura. Su cara cambio de color rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-n-nada.

-¿Tengo algo?-mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que no traía camisa-no tiene nada de malo que no traiga camisa.

-no digas nada-su cara no bajo e incluso subió de color al tocar mi pecho con sus manos.

-estás helada-le dije.

-y tu caliente.

-gracias.

-pervertido.

-gracias-le volví a decir. Mi cabeza empezaba a dolerme mucho-Amu, me duele mucho la cabeza.

-tranquilo, Ikuto. Pronto vendrá la enfermera-me dijo, mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi frente-estas demasiado caliente.

Tomo la toalla de mi frente y fue de nuevo al baño. Volvió con otra toalla. La anterior la puso en mi frente y con la otra empezó a pasarla lentamente por la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo.

-esta helada-me queje.

-es para ver si se te baja la temperatura.

Hice una mueca y observe como Amu tenia el ceño fruncido. Se veía tan linda. Por primera vez, me dije en como iba vestida: blusa azul de tirantes con una blanca también de tirantes abajo y un short corto.

-Amu-le dije.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-te vez muy bonita hoy-le dije mientras le sonreía.

-g-gracias-me dijo, mientras su cara volvía a subir de color.

-lo digo de verdad.

-hm…tal vez la calentura te afecto el cerebro.

-de verdad. Lo digo en serio. Casi no se lo digo a nadie. Y si se lo digo es porque es verdad.

Amu negó con la cabeza y dijo nada. Siguió pasando la toalla por mi cuerpo y después checó mi frente. Mientras ella me revisaba, me entraron muchas ganas de besarla. Por eso cuando reviso mi cara, tome sus muñecas entre mis manos.

-¿Qué sucede Ikuto?-me pregunto.

No conteste y la jale hacia mí. Cayó sobre mí y justo como quería: su boca sobre la mía. Ella abrió demasiado los ojos, como siempre. Pero también como siempre, me empezó a corresponder. Estuvimos así hasta que se abrió la puerta.

-Amu, ¿Qué es lo que…?-dijo Ayra entrando con la enfermera.

La situación en la estábamos daba a entender varias cosas: Amu sobre mí, yo sin camisa y ambos algo colorados.

-así que por eso nos llamaron-dijo Ayra, mirándonos pícaramente.

-n-no es lo que parece-dijo Amu, separándose de mi-es s-solo que…

Ayra y la enfermera se echaron a reír. Amu y yo las miramos confundidos.

-no se preocupen. Hagan lo que hagan, no es de nuestra incumbencia. Así que ¿para que me llamaron?-dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

-Ikuto tiene calentura-le dijo Amu.

-y quien no la tendría después de lo que estaban haciendo-dijo la enfermera-lo siento-rectifico después de la mirada que le lanzo Amu-lo mejor será que esté destapado y con esas toallas que le pusiste Amu.

Se acerco a nosotros, quito la toalla que cubría mi frente y reviso mi temperatura. Después toco mis mejillas, cuello y pecho.

-si, será mejor que este destapado. Si quieres Ikuto, date un baño con agua fría. Amu esta al pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesite. Bueno, si necesitan algo, háblame Amu-dijo mientras ella y Ayra salían.

-¿Y como le puedo hablar sin que tenga que dejarte solo?-me dijo.

-Amu-chan, no estamos pintadas-le dijo Día.

-oh, si. Lo siento. Duerme un rato-me dijo-necesitas descansar.

-quiero bañarme primero-le dije.

-de acuerdo. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

Le señalé una dirección. Ella trajo la maleta. Saque lo necesario. Me levante y cuando Amu vio lo que pensaba usar, me regañó.

-no debes ponerte ropa negra. Tienes que estar fresco.

-pero me gusta el negro.

-ya me di cuenta. Pero debes evitarlo por hoy-agarro mi maleta y busco en ella-te pondrás esta camisa blanca.

-odio el blanco-le dije. Parezco niño chiquito, pero es divertido ver las caras que hace Amu.

-Ikuto…

-de acuerdo-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella-pero con una condición.

-ya me imagino cual es, pero dime-me interrumpió.

-entonces si ya lo sabes, solo hazlo.

Suspiro y se acerco más a mí. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos acerco mi rostro al suyo. Suavemente, depositó un beso en mis labios.

-listo-dijo y se separo de mí.

-¿Me ayudaras a bañarme?-le dije con tono sexy.

-no, ni loca.

-¿Por qué no?

-puedes hacerlo solo. Estaré aquí si me necesitas-me dijo.

Suspire y entre al baño.

**Amu POV**

Ikuto tardo mucho, así que me asome al baño.

-¿Ikuto? ¿Estas bien?-dije. No obtuve respuesta-¿Ikuto?

Igual que antes.

Tuve que entrar al baño cuando oí un gemido. Vi la figura de ikuto en la regadera, pero estaba de espaldas.

-¿Ikuto?-no me escucho o no me hizo caso porque siguió igual.

Lo iba a volver a llamar cuando se dio la vuelta y cerro la llave de la regadera. Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando yo le grité:

-¡no lo hagas!-corrí hasta allá.

-¿Amu? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no querías ayudarme a bañar. Pero veo que querías ayudarme con otra cosa.

-n-no es lo que piensas-le dije-es que como no salías, pensé que te había pasado algo.

-aja. Si, claro.

-d-de verdad. Ten-le arroje la toalla por encima de la puerta de la regadera.

Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda para que Ikuto se pusiera la toalla y saliera. Oí como Ikuto abría la puerta. Sentí como Ikuto rodeaba mis muñecas tiraba de mi para que entrara a la regadera.

-I-Ikuto-dije.

No me respondió y soltó una de mis muñecas para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Q-Que haces?-le pregunte.

Otra vez no me respondió. Me jalo hacia donde estaba la llave del agua y me arrinconó en la pared.

-¿I-Ikuto?-susurre.

-te amo.

Después de decir eso, me beso apasionadamente. Abrí completamente los ojos y después los cerré, correspondiendo. Nos separamos solo un poco antes de seguir en lo que estábamos. Como Ikuto había soltado mis muñecas, puse uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a mí. Mientras que mi otra mano tocaba su frente. La temperatura había bajado un poco, pero aun tenía que descansar. Me separe unos centímetros de el.

-Ikuto, necesitas…-no me dejo terminar. Me volvió a besar y yo le correspondí automáticamente. Pero cundo reflexione lo que estaba haciendo, me volví a separar de el.

-Ikuto, necesitas-voltee mi cara para que no volviera a pasar lo de hace unos momentos. Gran error. Ikuto me empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello. Solté un pequeño gemido. Ikuto sonrió con la boca todavía en mi cuello. Fue cuando me di cuenta de la forma en la estábamos: Ikuto con una toalla cubriendo solo la parte de abajo y me estaba arrinconando; mientras que yo estaba con mi ropa algo desacomodada por el movimiento que había habido. Si alguien llegaba en ese momento, las cosas se interpretarían de otra forma a la que es en realidad. ¿O ustedes que creen? ¿Qué pensarían si nos vieran en las condiciones que les digo y para rematar ambos estamos algo colorados?

-Ikuto-le dije, lo más seria que pude.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto con su boca aun en mi cuello.

-si, tienes que cambiarte y descansar. Y además, necesito salir de aquí. La forma en la que estamos, da entender muchas cosas.

-a mi no me importa que piensen otra cosa-dijo mientras me plantaba pequeños besos en mi cuello. Fue subiendo por mi cara hasta llegar a mi boca.

-Ikuto, deja de…-de nuevo, no me dejo terminar porque tomo mi mentón y me empezó a besar suavemente. No pude evitar dejarme llevar. Cuando se nos acabo el aire, Ikuto sonrió y dijo:

-me duele la cabeza.

-idiota, por eso te dije que tenias que descansar-lo regañé.

-es que pensé que con un beso tuyo se me calmaría, pero veo que necesito descansar-me dijo, aun sonriendo.

-idiota-le volví a decir. Quite mis brazos de el, pero al hacerlo, Ikuto tomo mis muñecas-I-Iku…

Me dio otro beso y me soltó.

-si, creo que debo descansar.

Me quede un rato en la posición que me había dejado Ikuto. Este salió de la regadera, se dio la vuelta y sonrió:

-¿Piensas quedarte así todo el día?

Lo mire y me dirigí a donde estaba. Lo empuje un poco y salí de la regadera.

-cámbiate-le dije-no quiero que te enfermes mas.

Salí del baño sin darle tiempo de contestar. Me acosté unos minutos en la cama antes de pararme y tenderla.

Cuando termine, Ikuto salió del baño. Tenía las mejillas algo coloradas. Se veía tan lindo.

-ven, siéntate-le dije mientras señalaba la cama.

Ikuto, por primera vez, me obedeció. Se sentó y después se dejo caer en la cama. Se quedo inmóvil.

-¿Ikuto?-le dije.

No me respondió. Me acerque y vi que se había dormido. Sonreí y le puse un trapo húmedo en su frente.

Se movió un poco y después se quedo quieto. Me quede mirándolo un rato antes de sentarme a su lado.

-Día-dije. Ella apareció a mi lado.

-¿Qué sucede, Amu-chan?

-¿Es lo correcto?-le pregunte.

-si tu corazón lo dice, es verdad. Tu corazón nunca se equivoca-me dijo sonriendo.

-de acuerdo. Gracias. Ran, Miki, Su-le dije. Ellas aparecieron al lado de Día-Gracias también a ustedes-le acaricie a cada una la mejilla-si quieren, vayan a pasear con Yoru y Karissa.

-no quiero dejar a Ikuto-nya-dijo Yoru.

-no pasa nada, Yoru. Yo lo voy a cuidar. No te preocupes-le dije.

Ran y Miki lo arrastraron con ellas y se fueron. Me quede viendo como dormía Ikuto. Su pelo le caía en su rostro y se veía tan guapo. Me acerque a el poco a poco y cuando casi lo besaba me aleje rápidamente de el. Me pare y salí momentáneamente afuera. El viento revolví mi pelo y claro un poco mi mente. Respire profundo y volví a la cabaña. Cambie el trapo de su frente.

-Ikuto-suspire-¿sabes? Tal vez no puedes escucharme pero quería responderte lo que me dijiste hace rato. La verdad es que yo también te amo. No te lo dije porque me sorprendí mucho. Pero se que lo debiste de haber entendido.

Me calle y después me recosté a su lado. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Cerré los ojos y me fui, digamos drogando, con su aroma hasta quedarme dormida. Aunque no debía, pero lo hice.

Cuando me desperté, seguíamos en la misma posición. Solo que ahora, Ikuto había rodeado mis hombros con su brazo. Con mucho cuidado, quite mi brazo de su cintura y después quite el suyo. Me levante y tome el trapo de su frente para cambiarlo por otro.

Cuando me dirigí al baño, Ikuto dijo:

-Amu…-me di la vuelta, pensando que se había despertado pero solo se acomodo mejoren la cama. Sonreí-te amo-suspiro.

Volví a sonreír.

-yo también.

Me dirigí al baño y cambie el trapo por otro. Cuando regrese, Ikuto estaba sentado en la cama y me miraba serio pero en sus ojos se veía una gran emoción.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunte mientras tocaba su frente. Aun estaba algo caliente.

-bien. De hecho, jamás me había sentido tan bien-me respondió mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunte mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-porque la persona a la que amo, también me ama.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-le pregunte mientras mi cara subía de color.

-si, todas y cada una delas palabras-me respondió.

-bueno, ya lo sabes.

-gracias, Amu-me dijo apretándome mas.

-lo mismo digo Ikuto.

Me solté y le pase el trapo por la cara.

-ahora acuéstate y descansa-le dije.

Me obedeció y le puse el trapo en su frente.

-voy a salir por un minuto. Para ver si las charas regresaron-le dije.

Ikuto asintió y salí. Llame a mis charas y solo apareció Día.

-¿Sucede algo Amu-chan?-me pregunto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No fuiste con las demás?-le pregunte.

-si, pero me quise regresar antes. ¿Necesitas algo?

-si, ¿Puede llamar a la enfermera? Necesitamos algo de comer.

-de acuerdo. Ahora vuelvo.

-gracias Día.

Se fue y volví a entrar a la cabaña. Ikuto seguía donde lo deje.

-¿Sabes que hora es?-me preguntó.

-hm…-busque un reloj-las 5:30.

-no hemos comido nada desde la mañana ¿Verdad?-me pregunto.

-tienes razón. De todos modos, le dije a Día que le hablara a la enfermera.

Nos quedamos en silencio y al rato llego la enfermera. Traía comida y después reviso a Ikuto. Declaro que ya estaba bien y que podríamos salir a hacer las últimas actividades del día. Ikuto y yo comimos el pollo que nos llevo la enfermera y después salimos. Nuestras charas aun no regresaban a excepción de Día. Nos dirigimos a Rhone Lodge y ahí estaban Yaya y Kairi, junto con los demás de la escuela. Durante todo el día se me había olvidado que Nageshiko, Rima, Kukai y Utau se había de paseo.

Estuvimos un rato con Yaya y Kairi antes de irnos con Ayra. Después sonó la chicharra y fuimos al Town.

**Ikuto POV **

Fue un poco raro no ver al señor Hupp pero me acostumbre rápido. Lo que Amu me había dicho, había hecho de mi día un día maravilloso. Fuimos a cenar, pero como nosotros acabábamos de comer, agarramos algo ligero y después salimos. Nos sentamos y nos quedamos en silencio.

-Amu…-dije.

-mande.

-te amo.

-yo igual.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Los demás empezaron a salir y se iban.

-¿Qué hacemos?-le pregunte a Amu-¿Nos quedamos un rato aquí o vamos a Rhone Lodge?

-hm…no se. Me da igual. Lo que tú quieras.

-vamos a Rhone a Lodge. Si mal no estoy, pronto iremos a rezar, así que vamos.

Nos dirigimos para allá y nuestros charas aparecieron. Nos quedamos un rato en el Town y después, poco a poco las personas empezaron a llegar. Tocaron la chicharra y nos fuimos a rezar. Mire las rocas en donde nos habíamos escondido la noche anterior y donde Amu me dijo que me quería. Sonreí ante este hecho y seguí el camino.

Cuando llegamos, estuvimos 30 minutos rezando y cantando. Nos dieron unos minutos para observar el paisaje y tomar fotos.

Pasó el rato y fue hora de la fogata. Como era unos de los últimos días, nos quedamos un rato más de lo normal. Como a Amu le dio frio, pase mi brazo por su cintura y ella se recargo en mí. Cuando fue hora de irnos a dormir, nos dirigimos a la enfermera.

-¿A que hora van a volver?-le pregunte.

-no se. De ahí acá son como 3 o 4 horas. Si son las 11:30, entonces como a las 3 de la madrugada.

-hm…interesante.

-gracias-dijo Amu. Cuando íbamos caminando hacia nuestra cabaña, me pregunto:-¿Estas preocupado por Utau?

-algo. Pero no importa. Tiene a Kukai.

Llegamos a la cabaña y nos alistamos para dormir. Cuando nos acostamos y apagamos la luz, le dije a Amu en el oído:

-buenas noches. Que duermas bien.

-igual.

La abrace y nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente, cuando me desperté, Amu no estaba.

-¿Amu?-la llame mientras me sentaba.

-¿Necesitas algo, Ikuto?-dijo saliendo del baño.

-no, es solo que pensé que te habías ido a un lugar son avisarme-le dije, relajándome.

-no aquí estoy. Será mejor que te apures porque pronto sonara la chicharra.

Me levante rápido, me di una ducha rápida, me cambie y estuve listo.

-que rápido-dijo Amu.

Sonó la chicharra y nos dirigimos al Town. Vimos de lejos a Kukai y Nageshiko. A las que no vimos fueron a Utau y Rima. Jale a Amu y fuimos con ellos dos.

-¿Y Utau y Rima?-le pregunte a Kukai.

-al parecer se quedaron dormidas. Ayer se cansaron mucho.

-¿Y como les fue?-pregunto Amu.

-pues bien. Nos la pasamos bien. A excepción de que unos tipos nos estaban persiguiendo.

-¿Y Utau esta bien?-pregunte de inmediato.

-si, nunca nos hicieron nada solo nos seguían.

Me relaje. El señor Hupp apareció y nos fuimos a desayunar. Apenas nos formamos, llegaron corriendo Utau y Rima. Se formaron detrás de nosotros. Utau apenas me vio, se lanzo a mi cuello.

-¡Ikuto~!

-Utau-le dije-¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-bien, pero faltaste tu. Hoy no me separare de ti.

-creo que preferiría que lo hicieras-le dije, soltándome de ella.

-no me quieres ¿Verdad?-dijo Utau.

-no, si te quiero, solo que quiero estar a solas con Amu-le dije en su oído.

-pero ayer tuvieron todo el día.

-pero hoy es ultimo día aquí y quiero aprovecharlo. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Kukai.

-de acuerdo. Tienes razón.

Desayunamos y después Amu y yo salimos a sentarnos en las sillas.

-¿En que piensas?-me pregunto Amu.

-en dos cosas: 1, hoy es el penúltimo día aquí y 2, en ti.

-gracias.

Los demás llegaron y no seguimos hablando. Fuimos a Rhone Lodge y esperamos a que sonara la chicharra. Después de que lo hizo, salimos para ir a la plática que nos daba el señor Hupp. En medio de la plática, se oyó un estruendo. Había una persona tirada en el suelo. Se había empujado el mismo y la silla se había caído. Algunos se rieron y otros solo se aclararon la garganta. La persona que se cayó se estaba riendo y se paro. La plática siguió. Cuando termino, fuimos a las manualidades. Pintamos unas camisetas y después fuimos a comer. Nos dieron de nuevo spaguetti y mire divertido a Amu.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos dieron spaguetti?-le pregunte.

-si-dijo sonriendo.-y pensar que te quería asesinar en aquel entonces.

-de hecho.

Cuando terminamos de comer, salimos, como siempre, a sentarnos.

Nos quedamos un rato platicando de las cosas que nos habían pasado durante todo el campamento. Claro que siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para molestarla. El resto del día paso muy tranquilo: yo, molestando y besando a Amu, ella renegando y correspondiéndome.

A la hora de la fogata, nos quedamos hasta la 1 por ser la última noche. Igual que la noche anterior, Amu tenía frio. La cargue y la puse sobre mis piernas, luego la cubrió con mis brazos.

-¿Estas entrando en calor?-le pregunte mientras me quitaba la chamarra y se la ponía en las piernas.

-si, gracias ikuto-dijo sonriendo.

Nos quedamos callados y después nos tuvimos que ir a Rhone Lodge, porque pasarían todas las fotos que tomaron en el campamento. Cuando ya se estaban terminando, salió una mía con Amu, yo la estaba abrazando por la cintura mientras la besaba. Toda la sala se lleno de gritos y silbidos. Cuando termino, todos salimos al Town e hicimos un circulo. Después nos pusimos a movernos de un lado a otro, algunos cantando. Después de que termináramos, algunos se empezaron a abrazar. Mire a Amu y me acerque a ella.

-no creo que tenga que abrazarte cuando te tengo todo el día.

Ella sonrió. Pero aun así, lo hice. Pase mis brazos por su cintura y la atraje hacia mi. Puse mi boca en su cuello y así me quede. No dijo anda y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-extrañaré este lugar-me dijo.

-si, yo igual, pero lo que mas extrañaré en dormir contigo-le dije en mi tono sexy.

-pervertido-dijo.

-a mucha honra.

Me separe de ella porque algunos querían abrazarla. Me puse de lo más celoso cuando un tipo de nuestra escuela la abrazo y parecía que se la quería comer. Y además, para acabarla, el tipo empezó a bajar poro a poco su brazo. Si yo no hubiera hecho nada, se le va la mano hasta abajo. Para evitar mas cosas así, le dije al señor Hupp que nos iríamos a nuestra cabaña.

Cuando llegamos, todo estaba muy oscuro.

-¿Sabes?-le dije a Amu en el oído-esta oscuridad me da una idea. Podemos jugar a "eso" un rato antes de dormirnos-añadí con mi tono sexy.

-pervertido.

Me reí y entramos a la cabaña. Nos alistamos para dormir y cuando las luces se apagaron, Amu se acomodo en mi pecho.

-buenas noches-me dijo.

-buenas noches-le dije, besando sus labios suavemente.

Y así nos quedamos, en nuestra ultima noche en Cedar Lake.

**Amu POV**

Sentí que todo sucedió muy rápido. Nos levantamos, nos cambiamos y fuimos a desayunar. Cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que había alrededor, supe que era la hora de comer. Pronto nos iríamos.

-Ikuto-le dije.

-mande.

-pronto nos vamos a ir.

-lo se. Te lo comente hace rato, pero no me hiciste caso.

-l o siento. Pensé que me habías dicho algo pervertido, como siempre.

-hm…me estuviste ignorando-me dijo.

-no exactamente, pero si-le dije.

-eres mala.

Estuvimos un rato discutiendo sobre eso. El tiempo pasó y llego la hora de irnos. Ikuto yo estábamos haciendo nuestras maletas, cuando Ayra llego. Se despidió de nosotros y después la seguimos. Cuando llegamos al Town, toda la escuela estaba reunida ahí. Nos fuimos con nuestro grupo inicial, con Nikaidou-sensei. Llegaron los camiones y nos fuimos subiendo. Íbamos bajando la montana, cuando le dije a Ikuto:

-¿Sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y sonreía.

-me di cuenta de algo-dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-¿De que?

**-de que tarde un mes para enamorarme de ti. **

**FIN**

* * *

HOla!!!!!!!

Si, es el final.

Sniff, sniff

Quiero llorar

Si quieren saber como me puse hace rato cuando lo termine

Pregúntenle a Paneth

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el final

Me esmere mucho haciendo este ultimo capitulo

Quiero agradecer a todas por su incondicionable apoyo

Gracias por sus reviews

Que en momentos digamos difíciles me ayudaron

Se cuidan

Después de este fic

Voy a seguir el de I Will Make You Remember

Con Paneth

Por favor léanlo

Se va a poner interesante

(Creo XD)

Bueno

Nos vemos en el otro fic

Se cuidan

Gracias a todas

Las quiero con todo mi corazón

Ocupan un lugar importante en el

Bye

Ya no las aburro con todas mis cursilerías

Jeje

Bye

Otra vez

Ahora si ya me largo

Es que es difícil abandonarlas

Se siente feo

No quiero

Pero debo

Bueno ya

Bye

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD


End file.
